Road to An Eternity Of Wars
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: YYHIY Keiko, Yukina, and Botan are tired of being the ones that always needed protection. So, they get trained by Sango and Kagome. When they enter the second Dark Tournament, Will Team Higurashi or Urameshi win? KurKag SanHiei YusKei
1. New Beginnings

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the plot and so to speak, if it is familiar to any other ideas, then it is coincidental.

A/N: OK! I know you guys are going to kill me for starting a new story, but I just couldn't help it! I HOPE I'll be able to catch up with all of them, but I'll want at lest maybe around 10 reviews before I post the next chapter up. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The YYH group will be making their first appearance in chapter 2 or 3...

I don't know why, but I have this thing for Midoriko and I love putting her in my stories, so expect more of her in the upcoming ones lol.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Kaede's Hut…

They all got seated inside Kaede's hut.

The final battle was a few days ago. There isn't much to say about it though.

----------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was fighting Kohaku with a pained expression on her face. Her attempts of not striking and only defending were proving futile.

Miroku was seemingly holding up with the hoards of demons. The occasional wind tunnel was seen when the wasps weren't around, hence the reason why everyone stood behind him.

Back at Kaede's village, Shippo and Kirara waited nervously for the return of their friends.

Now, you may be wondering 'what had happened to Inuyasha?'. His betrayal was harsh, almost expected, although uncertain. Through his eyes, Kikyo was the right choice, never less, we continued with no problem. He would've been a lot of help and an advantage, but it wasn't like we were weak. The whole ordeal at hand was playing pretty well.

I was exhausted, so I put up a barrier, purifying demons in the process. Slowly crawling over to Miroku, Kagome clutched her medical kit deathly as he fought, she healed his wounds. This process was just the same for Sango. Now that she thought of it, it was only the three of them that were fighting for Kagome's side to ensure the safety for the Shikon no Tama. At least we were holding up. Got to think positive!

Finally, when everyone was wearing down, Kohaku still not fallen, Kagome decided that she would try and do something other than heal.

It was the most unusual idea, although she was not entirely confident that it would work, she'd try. The only risk Kagome would be taking is if it didn't work, then ALL Naraku's attention would fade away until it locked onto her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome made the choice that she would try. After all, if it worked, then it's for the better!

Taking out her bow, Kagome also picked up an abandoned, rusted sword that was dropped from one of the youkai. Tying two arrows to it, she 'nocked' the sword to the bow.

Looking around again, Inuyasha had a hole through his stomach, but still fought against them like the days when he had lost control of his demon blood. This time it was clear though. He looked perfectly normal other than the blood covering him all over.

Kikyo was sporting an arrow shot earlier, courtesy of Kagome, now heading towards Sango.

Sesshoumaru had been there earlier, and sadly, had died when the tojikin ((sp?)) broke in half and got over-rided with demons and Kagura. It might of sounded easy, but if you had been actually there, it was like all of Makai against him. ((Of course, nobody knew this eqivilant yet)) When he had died, the Tensaiga mysteriously dissapeared, presumably there was no need for it.

Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna were looking for her. 'I have to get this over with now before they find me'

Taking a deep breath, Kagome shot the katana, fearing that it was too heavy. At some point when the blade was flying, the threads that bound the arrows together on the sword suddenly came loose, flying at Kagura and Kanna at the same time. It was a multi-shot!

'Perfect' Kagome thought.

Sango and Miroku sensed that something was going on, looked up from their fighting just in time to see the arrows release, sword going through Naraku with another arrow to top it off and three arrows each embedded in the two followers heart.

The youkai then backed off. Sighing, they were free. Free from the unearthly bounds to the ground, that once terrorized then to death.

Sango lightened up though, when Kohaku had showed Kagome the shard in his back, her confirming that if she pulled it out, then nothing would happen. He had gained his memories back, and Sango had told him it was ok. Kohaku seemed to accept this answer; hence, they headed back to the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed again.

Ok! So perhaps there was a lot to say about it! All the information was just a lot to absorb in 4 hours.

Inuyasha had died with Kikyo.

Kagome snorted. She didn't care; after all, he had betrayed them. There was no sympathy in her eyes, although there was a little speck of longing, hardly seen, but not greatly acknowledged.

Midoriko had appeared in Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and even Kirara's dreams, teaching them all in a group how to fend of demons together, each leaving them to part with 2 weapons and a set of clothing as gifts for the older beings. That day was clearer than a window on a chilly winter's day.

She was going to visit tonight. Midoriko said something about explaining something. The confusing part was she said it was only going to me Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. But why?

--------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The training had been finished. The group minus Inuyasha had learned every single weapon in the book, except Shippo and Kirara who just learned how to use their demon abilities better.

"I have a couple parting gifts for you" Midoriko took out several carefully wrapped up packages and handed them to each one of them.

Kohaku opened his first. It was a new boomerang made out of demon bone, ((He didn't have one earlier, so he's getting one now)) and a metal spear with a sheath. ((Weird isn't it lol ))

Shippo then opened his. He took out a set of illusion items and a book demonstrating different kitsune attacks and types. ((For knowing the weaknesses when you battle with them))

Kirara didn't really get much, just a grooming kit and a bracelet to strap onto one of her paws to increase her firepower. It would grow or shrink depending on her form.

Sango got a sword with a dragon intricate around the handle and 5 different sets of throwing disks. Fire disks, water, earth, plain metal, and electric. She got a new demon slayer outfit and a violet cloak to cover it instead of a trench coat.

Miroku got a ring that allowed him to channel his spiritual energy through that finger and a gold dagger. He was never the type to use anything but his holy powers. There was a new set of monks' robes, but it wasn't as baggy and easier to travel around in. There was a black trench coat to cover it.

And finally, Kagome received a katana with phoenix intricate on the handle and another sword with a dove on the handle. I guess you could say she recieved twin swords. She already knew how to channel power. The set of clothes were a set of miko robes, the hakamas silver instead of red. This also had a dark blue sash too. To top it off, there was a navy blue cloak to cover it all.

"These are all for you to use wisely. I suggest that you all get into the modern era after this and live there. There are demons there too and they might attack your shrine. Try to get rid of as many as possible" Midoriko finished.

And with that, the dream ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango explained the dream to Kaede. In result, she passed down some arrows and a bow for Kagome. She also dug up 1 plant each in her herb garden and gave it to them to grow at home.

"So, do you all like your gifts?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Hai, I think they will be very helpful," Kagome answered.

"Kagome-sama, I take note that we all have three weapons now, not including Shippo or Kirara" Miroku told them.

"Hey yeah…I'm very grateful though" Sango replied.

"I never knew there were demons in my era though…oh well something to fight when we go back tomorrow after the last dream for you, Miroku, and I"

Kohaku kept silent. He was just happy he was with his sister.

And then after dinner, they went to bed.

* * *

**Dream Sequence: Kagome, Sango, Miroku...**

In an instant, Kagome popped into the dream to find that Sango and Miroku were already there, waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted.

They smiled and waved in return.

Then Midoriko came, "I'm here to discuss some things with you"

The three looked, confused, as Midoriko began speaking again, "I've taught you everything I possible could and it's time that you should know something"

She paused for a moment to make sure they were all listening, "Kagome, you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo, you're the reincarnation of me"

Kagome sat there, wide-eyed, while Sango and Miroku cheered. She was shocked, although somehow relieved.

Pleased with the outcome of feelings, Midoriko continued, "Sango, you are the reincarnation of one of the most successful demon slayers in all time, of whom fought alongside with me during battle. Her name was Itachi"

((Ok! This is all made up, so deal with it! Lol))

Now there were 2 shocked figures, and 1 dancing.

"Finally, Miroku. You're the reincarnation of the most successful monk who also fought beside me. His name was Noshiki. We are all part of the jewel of four souls"

"Then if they are all part of the jewel, then who's the 4th soul?" Kagome recovered from her momentarily shock.

There was an eerie silence.

"You"

"WHAAT!" All three of them screamed.

"But how is that possible? Kagome-sama is right here with us outside of this dream" Miroku reasoned, trying to deny that she was the 4th soul.

"Hai, but haven't you ever wondered why Kikyo wasn't able to sense or keep the jewel from corruption? Kagome can sense it because she is a part of the jewel, so it calls out to her. And I don't really know why she is out of the jewel anyways…"

Silence filled the dreamscape again.

Midoriko then went on to explaining the 3 worlds to them and their responsibilities in the modern era. Also saying that in Ningenkai, they've all been led to believe that youkai and the reikai are myths.

In Makai-the demon realm though, they've been led to believe that the 'Jikan Tamashii' (Time Souls-weird name, I know...)) were myths. They said that when the Reikai failed their duties, a group called the jikan tamashii will 'rescue' whatever realm the Reikai have failed to. Of course though, it became a myth because they've never been seen before. No one knows who they are and they don't reveal their identities unless it's onserious matters. Midoriko clearly stated that THEY were the Jikan Tamashii that they spoke of. It would be a duty...

They sweat dropped. Maybe, just maybe, this was the reason why they would be wearing cloaks…

She also mentioned that the majority of the 'squad' would have to try and find some way to do this without drawing too many innocent people into this.

"It's an aspect" Midoriko smiled.

They all just shrugged it off.

"You also have to compete in a tournament. Miroku can't go though. You have to have an all girls team"

They just nodded, wondering about this tournament.

Finally, she handed 3 sets of cloaks to Sango.

"What are these extra ones for?" She asked, taking the fabric bundle.

"Your group" Midoriko smiled.

Kagome gave her a questioning look, "So we can add more people to our squad?"

"Hai, and you can contact each other with these. Staying in the modern era for a while let me lean a few things" Midoriko added, handing each of them a screen communicator.

It was just like the spirit detective's communicators, (Of course, they didn't know that) except the pager was lavender. There was also a while light on the top of the shell before you flip it up. It would flash whenever a team member was contacting another or nearby.(The ringing is slightly softer sounding than the SD's)

"Cool!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku bowed respectfully, "Thank you for these…contraptions"

Kagome laughed.

Midoriko smiled with amusement, "Well, I think it's off with you three. Here are the extra communicators. I would take some time to find the members, but it seems they will have to come to you. You have to use stealth, but have to be found and asked before handing it off to anyone. Also, I've got things for the ladies only. I'm afraid to tell you that you are goddessess."

She also gave them 5 staffs. (2 for the girls and 3 extra) A black metalone for Kagome, a blue metal one for Sango and a red, silver, and purplish metal ones for the extras. They were shaped as a old fashioned key shape.

"These are the staffs of the goddessess. You are the goddesses of protection. To activate these staffs power, you hold your staff up in the air and shout it's 'word'. For Kagome, it's _Judgement_, Sango's is _Challenge_, the purple's is_ Destiny_, the silver's is_ Creation_, and the red's is _Dominate_. If you clash your staffs together after activating it, and say _Fate_ at the same time, you will permanently unleash your power, hence become full goddesses of protection. Don't be shocked to find your clothing change. This can only happen though, if all the staffs lock together with the correct people"

They gawked in shock. 'We're goddessess with 3 other girls?' They thought.

Next, Midoriko handed them 5 bracelets. Each of them had their 'activating words' on the inside of the silver bracelet, signalling who's each one belong to. On the outside, there were detailed etchings of flowers.

"This allows you to contact each other telepathically, and control your spiritual powers into the palm of your hand"

Gratefully accepting it, Kagome and Sango smiled.

Miroku, feeling quite left out nowl; said, "And what am I doing?"

"You are going to be taking care of the shrine and kids, while they go out to the tournament. It will be a couple of months and you keep everything orderly"

'A housemaid?' He thought. If the girls heard that thought, they'd laugh their heads off. (Literally!)

"Yes, it was nice meeting you Midoriko-sama" Kagome smiled.

"Hai, we agree" Sango added in.

And with that, they embraced in a group hug and then woke up.

**End Dream Sequence...

* * *

**

"Kagome! Come on! We're collecting everything to bring to the future! If there's any plants or items you'd like to bring, then come on, Midoriko said we only have 5 more times to go through and back before the well permanently seals!" Sango called out.

"Be right there! There should be 1 trip for each of us three and one for the kids together, then the last one for extras while enough room for all of us to go through!"

Kagome stood up and raced back to Kaede's hut; eager to get ANYTHING she could get her hands on.

Mom and Souta had moved out of the shrine since granpa passed away, leaving Kagome to take care of it by herself. But then, she has he group with her now, it'll be just fine, right?

* * *

What do you think so far? Eh? YYH is appearing next chapter! 

Ja-ne!


	2. Renovations

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: So, it's the next chapter, Yay! Lol, enjoy!

Ok, I've decided to be very nice today and update the second chapter because I know not a lot of people tend to read stories with only one chapter in it if it's not a oneshot. Honestly, I think I'm too kind for my own good...

Pairings: Kagome/Kurama, Sango/Miroku ((If you want that to change, review on it)), Keiko/Yusuke. This is so far...I can't really think of anything else I'd want to do. If you have any ideas, review me.

**Chapter 2: Renovations**

Kaede's Village…

Kagome uprooted every plant that couldn't be found in the modern era. She had recently fixed up a part of the shrine, making it hardly a shrine at all lol.

The backyard was prepared to become a replica of the feudal era, barriers and an aura check was needed to enter. It was covered, so no one from the outside would see. These plants would be planted there, with a path leading up to the herb garden. It still needed to be built though.

Kagome had also planned on getting a 'renovation' to the inside of the shrine as well. They would have to be on high-security alert for any stray demons the group would have to kill.

In case you were wondering, the kids would stay out of this fighting demons stuff and try and live a normal life. Note to self: try.

Trust me, there would be DRASTIC changes since Kagome would be taking over. Maybeloads ofartifacts from the feudal era would be sold for a high price…

Sango had gone back to her demon slayer village to pay her last respects to her village's graves, also gathering a few valuable items along the way for safekeeping. Kagome, after all, had said she was redoing to house to perfection. She had out all these plans…

Sighing, Sango gathered hundreds of demon bones and started making other boomerangs for Kohaku and herself. He stood by, eager to help his sister if she needed any. Who knows what could happen if her Hiraikotsu accidentally broke? And Kohaku would need something to at lest defend himself by.

Kirara was taking the boomerangs back to the well, using his fangs to uproot a HUGE ancient tree that would look perfect in that garden of hers. Somehow, she just knew it would fit.

Miroku had gone back to the temple and snagged packages of rice paper for sutras. It would take some struggling to get all of it to the well.

((Everyone is taking the things to the well for sorting out. Kagome placed a barrier so no one could steal anything))

He went to his grandfathers' grave and prayed, then went to the nearby waterfall to collect tons of ferns and stones. Kagome had told him she was making a replica garden of the feudal era and he quickly agreed. They needed the things and since he was nearby, why not help out a little?

Staring at the huge pile of just rice paper and earthly items, Miroku then decided it would be better to take 3 trips.

Scratching the back of his head, he heaved a pile to the well.

Shippo darted around and around, grabbing his favourite plants. As you would see by now, they were all in for the idea of a feudal garden, optimistic about the outcome. It was hard work, but in the end, it would be all worth it. Therefore, there would not be only a memory in their minds about this era.

He also went through the pleasure of killing demons to test his new ability. Before leaving the battle sites, he grabbed all the weapons on them that were still intact and in mildly good condition. Who knows, maybe it would have some worth as Kagome taught him?

Kagome also took out some good firewood that you wouldn't find in the modern era and lumber for building a hut. Shippo had suggested earlier that they had a hut beside the herb garden in now what they called, 'Project Feudal'.

Kaede had offered her items that held sentimental value and a 'kitchen set' used in that era. Old books and scrolls about herb mixtures, plants, and recipes would be taken along as well. Also, Kagome took out a camera and took pictures of everyone with Lady Kaede. They had fun to the fullest that night, and then finally, the group was standing there at the well.

* * *

**Bone Eater's Well…**

Kagome took in a deep breath. Seeing what Kagome did, everyone did the rest. This would be the last time breathing in air as fresh as this. Although maybe…

"You really like this air, don't you?" Kagome asked them.

Sango and the rest nodded.

"I think we can add this air to the garden! I've got the greatest idea!"

They lit up and searching their eyes, you could find hunger for that information.

Kagome took out a jar and opened it, chanting a spell, you could see the air around them unsettle and swirl around the bottle, and then she stopped it, plugging the bottle again.

For a moment, they felt they couldn't breath, but then the breath came back to them as soon as the air that came into the bottle was replaced.

The group nodded in understanding. If you were going to put a barrier around it, then the technique would also keep wanted air inside. All you had to do was uncork the bottle…

"So I'll go first," Miroku offered.

There were so many items. You wouldn't have the capability of carrying it all into the modern era in 5 trips. Thankfully, a strategy came into plan.

First, they lowered all the stones and heavy, stable things in. Then came the rice paper and the boomerangs. Deciding that was enough, they peered into the well. Half of it was filled with items.

Sango and Kagome held hands, and then jumped onto the pile. A flash of blue light and they were there. As soon as they were unloading everything into the well house, they jumped back in.

Miroku, without any lecherous movements, helped them out and they continued this until there were only people left.

They all jumped into the bottom, then Kagome did to. With a flash of grayish-red light, they were in Kagome's time. For good.

Sighing, they went to bed in the well house, flopping down on the support of Miroku's rice paper after a detailed argument on how it would wrinkle. The group wouldn't go into the house just yet.

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Kohaku, Shippo and the rest of them woke up and Kagome showed them all about the modern era. Surprisingly, it took only5 hours after dawn to get them the knowledge of any normal being living in Tokyo.

Immediately after that, Kagome lifted a sound and illusion barrier around the shrine. No one would hear anything and everyone who glanced at the shrine would just see a normal day with everyone still sleeping. It was still early, awfully early after all.

"This is the shrine," Kagome told them.

"Wow…" was all they could really get out of their mouths.

((OK! There's going to be a lot of describing and explaining and hardly any talking for a while until the next scene/time change I notify you of!))

She had changed it. Kagome had painted the house an earthly brown and right beside it was the miniature 'house' for the band. It consisted of enough space like a rented apartment. That was large…

They would have the garden at the left corner of the shrine, it was secluded, but it took up a quarter of space. A barrier would be put up, making them think that a fence was there, signaling the corner of the property to the shrine, but anyone with high spiritual energy, or a demon, could see past it, but not enter.

Miroku and Kohaku agreed to build the hut and started on it, taking out all the wood that was provided, the fire pit and all built along with it.

They would work on the garden for the day with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara vigorously uprooting, unraveling, planting, and then moving on.

First, they would jerk all the grass and particles out of the ground, and then take the rocks out. Placing the plant and roots carefully into the hole, Sango filled dirt into the spaces, Shippo patting it down. Kirara kicking grass seeds evenly around right after that.

Kagome was doing thoseREALLY drastic changes to the house. She had recently sold some of the gathered weapons that Shippo brought to the antiques store at the other end of town, gaining a healthy $400.000 supply, adding a dagger in for free if they didn't mention the deal to anyone.

Money was currently spent on changing the kitchen. The cabinets were now oak wood, with a white, marble counter. Then, the new stainless steel kitchen appliances were put in, and a much larger, dining table, fit for 10 people.

A large,50 inchplasma screen TV, complete with stereos, a VCR and DVD player, new soft couches and chairs and entertainment centre adorned the living room.

The bathroom counters and cabinets went through the same changes as the kitchen, and the room was suddenly expanded to fit a decent-sized pool, with heaters and air pockets underwater that would make the 'bubbling hot water' scence, just like the hot springs 500 years back. The only difference-there was a lock on the door. ((cough**miroku**cough)) This 'hot springs' alone could fit up to 10 people in it!

**Kagome's room:**

The walls were painted to look like a forest having a view of a village far out. Stars that shone clearly in the night sky could be viewed on the ceiling of her room.

**Sango's room:**

This was once Kagome's mom's room. But now, the walls looked just like peering out of a hut in Sango's old village when it was still err…together. The ceiling was the roof of her hut. Hooks aligned randomly around the wall for hanging weapons or pictures.

**Miroku's room:**

He took grandpa's old room with the walls now looking like Miroku's temple. In the corner of the room, you could see a realistic replica of Miroku's grandfather's grave marker. The ceiling was of a full moon night.

**Shippo and Kohaku's room:**

You probably guessed right if you thought they took over Souta's room. Sharing one, the walls showed a clearing filled with flowers and plants, ceiling looking like a clear blue sky, the perfect impression of a nice day to run around the meadow.

**Guest room #1:**

There was a huge waterfall and trees surrounding the area for the walls. This room was for guests and a picture of mist and blue skies was seen when you looked up.

**Guest room #2:**

This looked like the inside of a waterfall, in a caveren. The top looked like the top of the caveren cave, with water dripping off it. The whole wall with the doorway in it was theinside of the waterfall.

**Guest room #3:**

The walls signifyed a birds-eye view of a forest and just a cloudy day at the ceiling.

And finally, there was Kagome, covered in sawdust, drywall, paint, dust, and dirt. Yes, everything was either self-assembled, self-installed, or hand painted by none other than Kagome herself. Numerous emptypaint cans lay scattered on the floor and dried out paintbrushes in the sink. A hardwood floor was installed in some places too and electric gadgets were installed around the walls.

Examples of that were of the black buttom beside the door that you pressed for your walk in closetto open, which originally looked like one of the painted walls Kagome did. Another was of a white buttom you pressed for a whole new set of communicators to pop out, just in case theirs got destroyed by accident. Their fighting outfits and weapons were also stored there. To access this button, you'd have to have the key for the button to unlock, then press the password in.

To put it now, this looked like one of those lottery homes on the market! (Lol!)

There was a reason why she had asked for photos of their favourite places in the warring states era. Now their rooms looked like it!

Cleaning up, she took out new beddings and sheets for the rooms. Avoiding the wet walls, she folded it onto the beds.

Finally, taking out the small detailed decorations and utensils, Kagome set them out in their signifyed places.

* * *

**Around Dinner Time, The Sun Hasn't Set Yet…**

Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, and Miroku stumbled into the front door, hungry, and tired.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" Kagome yelled out from the kitchen, sounding just like how they felt.

Walking in, they noted how tired Kagome looked to them, as a matter of fact, she looked more tired then all 5 of them put together!

They had rice and fish for dinner by the smell of it, but then forgot about everything when they saw the room.

The group gasped.

"Yeah, I redid the whole house, welcome home. You'll be happy, I hope. So how's everything going?"

Sango was the first to recover, "Wow, this is great Kagome-chan! And the garden's not near finished" she said warily, "But there's no deadline, although it would be better if it was finished faster. Then maybe we'll get more time on school" ((Remember, Kagome told them ALL about the modern era. Well, yes...))

"The hut is finished" Kohaku said politely, eyeing the food set out on the impressive table hungrily.

"Yes, and all the weapons and artifacts that we wanted to be sold off are on a shelf on a wall. Good quality weapons are placed aside. The firewood is stacked right outside, and my rice paper is in another corner of the room" Miroku added.

"That's nice. Great work then!" Kagome smiled, "You'll like your rooms. While you were working on the garden, I worked all inside the house."

Sitting down to eat, Kagome explained her changes.

"Thank you!" they chorused to Kagome, very happy that it was done all for everyone who was going to be staying here.

Finishing up, Kagome placed the dishes in the new dishwasher and went up to wash up in the 'hot springs' and go to bed, barrier still around the shrine, except it was normal now, just meant to keep out demons and anything/anyone else dangerous.

After that, the rest eagerly dove ((literally)) into their rooms and gawked.

"I never knew Kagome could paint so well! It looks real! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh my, look! It's just like grandfather's grave!" Miroku cried out.

Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for a similar memory for my village"

Kohaku smiled and Kirara gave a meow of approval and happiness that everyone else was happy, especially Sango and Kohaku.

After that, they went to bed, getting ready for the days to come ahead of them.

* * *

**1 Month Later…**

"My illusion is perfect!" cried out Shippo, turning him into an average height boy with smooth, auburn hair. He would stay like then whenever they weren't in the garden, of which, was completely finished just yesterday afternoon, feudal air and all!

"That's great Shippo!" Kagome called out.

They didn't need any modern clothing due to the decision to wear their trench coat/cloaks everyday, not caring what everyone else would think. The staffs were inside the cloaks, hidden well, and the swords were by their hip, also hidden by the cloak. The communicator was clipped to their waist.

But after thinking about it a little, the 3 would still get some modern clothing they liked for special occasions. They'd have to find a substitute way to conceal their weapons then.

Shippo and Kohaku, on the other hand, had to get clothes. The finances weren't a problem. The loot that they sold over to the shop was faring well, and they had literally hundreds of more to sell. Currently, they had $200.000 more left, and TONS of more artifacts that they could sell.

The kids never wanted to leave the shrine to do anything, and that was fine with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome because it left them less to worry about since the barrier would keep them safe, just as long as they stayed inside the shrine.

Kohaku and Shippo loved to hang out in the garden, since the air was cleaner ((The air they 'brought' from the warring states era conveniently)) and it looked like where they originally came from.

Birds and other insects and animals came in there and settled in, including a family of foxes that somehow came along with them to the future. Kagome and Sango were having suspicions that Shippo planned this 'innocent act', yet they didn't mind because the kits and their parents were ensured their safety inside this garden.

The three had decided long ago that they wouldn't bother to conceal their auras. Drawing in demons was for the better of fading them from the world. ((Lol)) Although, Kagome told them she'd be concealing it for school.

It was going to be the last year of school after the summer break they were having. School was starting tomorrow. Shippo and Kohaku could take care of themselves, so they could walk home alone with Kirara, who oddly didn't attract any attention with her two tails.

They've fought demons since then, all were oni, but they still got rid of them, taking pleasure of finally fighting with youkai again.

* * *

**First Day of School…**

"We're not wearing uniforms to he new school remember!" Kagome called out.

"Yeah! " Sango answered.

"Yes Kagome-sama" Miroku reported.

Kagome sighed, "Drop the honorific, if you say it in this era, they'll think your crazy"

"Ok, Kagome" Miroku grinned.

Sango told them, "Hey, our auras are concealed, right?"

"Yep"

"Hey! It's 8:00!" Sango shrieked.

"Eep!" Kagome replied.

All three of them took off the rings that were on theirfinger and their cloaks appeared.

They had found out long ago that when you took of the cloak, it would disappear into a ring on your finger. That's handy.

* * *

**At the School…**

Rushing down the hallway, they stopped at the office.

"I'd like the schedules of Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, and Kagome Higurashi please" Kagome asked politely.

The secretary looked up and smiled, "Here you go! Do you need a tour around the school?"

"No thanks" Sango told her, smiling while taking the sheet of paper.

"Ok…" Kagome looked over all the schedules and made one big one for them to look at.

**Schedule!**

((This is going to be slightly confusing so bear with me onegai! It's made over by Kagome's sheet))

_1st:_ Math: Sango, Miroku, Kagome

_2nd:_ History: Sango, Miroku, Kagome

_3rd:_ P.E.: Sango, Kagome

Lunch break

_4th:_ Science: Sango, Miroku, Kagome

_5th:_ Japanese: Sango, Miroku, Kagome

_6th:_ Art: Miroku. Kagome

"This is a little overwhelming" Miroku said, edging closer to the two girls.

"HENTAI!"

THUMP.

"He'll be up in…a couple of minutes" Kagome smirked.

"I don't even know why I feel attracted to him" Sango sighed.

Kagome took note that she didn't notice her slip of words, and kept it in her mind for future reference if needed.

They were walking down the hallway when they ran into a group of 4 boys. They all had strange auras,but Sango, Kagome, and Miroku ((He woke up, lol)) didn't attack. Instead, they just acted like there wasn't anything suspicious about them because there was no threat in their aura, yet still ran away quickly because the bell was going to ring soon. In this rush, Kagome tripped.

* * *

Author here! I feel so tired. It's 2:30 in the morning. Nah, j/k lol. It's 12pm and I think I have to go to bed… 

Did you enjoy it?

Ja-ne!


	3. Disturbing Teachers

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/N: Next chapter, coming right up!

A new type of story is now going to unfold as soon as I refresh my memory with some sleep…

OK! The names I'm MAKING UP for the story and things might sound a little weird and maybe even stupid to you, but please bear with me! I'm just trying to do things here...

**Chapter 3: Disturbing Teachers**

School…

Kagome tripped andslammed into a tall red head and lost her footing.

"Whoa!" She called out and fell.

Bracing for impact, she got ready for the worst. After a couple of seconds Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the guy she slammed into had caught her.

"Arigato" Kagome blushed lightly.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" he answered, hoisting her back up on her feet.

The bell rang and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome rushed off to Math, forgetting to say goodbye. They didn't even glance at the people they bumped into on their rush.

Yusuke blinked, "Did anyone even catch what those people looked like"

"Nope" Kuwabara answered.

"Hn"

"No, but assuming their clothing, they're probably new students this year"

* * *

**Math Class…**

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood outside the classroom door, waiting to be introduced to the class.

The door opened, "Come in, I'm Mr.Itashigi" Ushering them in, the 3 stood in front of the class.

"Introduce and give 2 facts about yourselves. Then explain why you aren't wearing the school uniform OR teenage clothes," He mocked, trying to stump them.

Sango just snorted, "I'm Sango. I live at Sunset Shrine and I love fighting"

"I'm Miroku…I live at Sunset Shrine and I'd prefer peace," he said, taking aweary glance at Sango.

"And I'm Kagome, at Sunset Shrine, I also like fighting, although I won't unless provoked. We don't wear the school uniform because we don't feel like it and although we wouldn't mind wearing them, we don't feel comfortable with them on. And no, we are NOT deformed before you start any rumors"

The other 2 let out a breath that they thought they weren't holding for the reason.

"Very well" The teacher glared at them, "You" he pointed to Sango and an empty seat in the 4th row, "And you" he showed Miroku to a seat beside Sango, "AND THEN you" Kagome took her seat beside the red head that she bumped into this morning.

The seemingly intellectual teacher droned on about some kind of algebra nobody was really interested in. Hell! Suichi wasn't paying attention. He was busy staring at the girl beside her, who was to busy looking inside her cloak to notice.

'What's inside of there anyway? They look suspicious. Not only do they not have an aura or energy around them, they refuse to let anyone look inside their cloak. A person has at least an amount of spiritual energy' He thought. Yusuke had successfully sneaked out of class before it started; so he didn't even get introduced to the new students, Kuwabara was too busy trying to get Sango's attention and Hiei was somewhere in Makai, killing lesser demons.

Finally, Kagome got out of looking in her cloak.

"Hey, I'm Suichi Minamino" he greeted, coming up to her.

"Oh! Hi! I bumped into you this morning, right? Sorry about it, I was rushing and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings"

"It's alright. So you live at Sunset Shrine?"

"Yes"

"Would you are your friends like to eat lunch with us today?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

The bell rang, signaling next class. Gathering their books, everyonewalked brisklyto next period.

* * *

**History Class…**

After introductions again, they sat down.

Mr.Mirodi ((Strange names for strange teachers and I'm sorry if tons of names are really cheesy...)) smirked, "So, you 3 new students. Tell me everything you know about the…Warring States Era together, and the class gets no homework for the rest of the week. If you don't satisfy me with enough information, then you'll all have to do a 30 ((EVIL!)) page report on the subject"

He thought he got them stumped there. The students sagged in their seats, thinking hope was lost. You needed lots of facts to shock him and they doubted they had it in them. The teacher was just too full of himself…

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome smirked and walked to the front of the class. They took around 1 hour ((Double period?)) to tell them a quarter of what they knew, that was a lot.

"And do you want us to continue?" Sango smiled sweetlyat Mr.Mirodi.

He was pale. Very, very pale, "Err…um…no…"

The students cheered, it was time for P.E.

On the way out, they congratulated the 3 about the whole ordeal.

* * *

**Gymnasium…**

"Ok class!"

The gym was noisy with students chatting from one end to the other.

"Class!"

No one seemed to notice him…

"CLASS!" he roared. ((JUST like my class lol!))

Hence, the room was finally quiet.

"Today, we're going to do a 10 mile run. RUN ok? The first two runners to finish will receive an A plus on their report card. Yes, this is taking up most of your grade. Whoever makes it last, will take an F, including people who walk"

Half the class groaned, a quarter whined, and the last quarter well, fainted.

The gym teacher sighed, "The last quarter that just fainted will have to do this later…as usual…"

The pupils gave odd looks to Sango and Kagome because they didn't say anything. All the two did was smirk at other people and wait. It didn't seem very hard, to THEM.

Everyone lined up at the starting point. Apparently, chaperones where lined up around town at every turn you'd make, ticking off who was running and who wasn't.

"Ready, and GO!"

Everyone stated running with Sango and Kagome in the lead.

A boy tripped within the first block, causing everyone behind him to trample him. A couple seconds later, a parent called the school, taking the student back to the gym and all the teacher said was, "Well, he's going to have to do this again"

What a great teacher he was, the teacher didn't even check to see if his student was ok.

* * *

**Around 7 Miles Later…**

"The parents look bored" Kagome commented, starting to sweat a little.

"Yes, but the look on their faces are priceless because we're this far ahead"

Sango and Kagome had lost the group 5 miles ago. The two were accustomed to this because of their travelling in the feudal era everyday.

"Hm…"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Want to sprint the rest?"

"Great idea!"

They could handle this because they walked for more than 10 miles a day, due to traveling on the road every morning. This was pretty easy, but still tiring nonetheless.

* * *

**Finish Point…**

When the finish came into view, the teacher was sitting there. Sleeping. It had probably already been 1 hour and 13 minutes until lunchtime. The other students would just have to run it through lunch and maybe even their other classes.

Strangely, there was a newscast too! Ignoring the camera though, they turned to the teacher.

"Hey! Teacher! Wake up you sleeping jerk!"

Sango snickered. Kagome never really said anything like that before.

The teacher was jolted awake and gawked when they saw Kagome and Sango cross the finish.

"Well done! Join the track team, please!"he said, standing up and swaying a little from his little nap.

Sango raised an eyebrow, and Kagome answered for their convenience, "No thanks, we're really busy"

"Aww…come on! Participate for the school!"

"Uh…no thank you…" Sango got the feeling that they wouldn't want to join this 'track team' of theirs.

"You've got to!"

Sango and Kagome twitched.

In the blink of an eye, Sango kneed him in the groin.

He fell to the ground, clutching his 'hurting spot'. ((Lol!))

"You know, you really didn't have to do that, Sango"

"Yes, but he annoyed me and wouldn't stop"

Turning to the newscast, the reporter was gawking and the cameramen snickering at the teacher's unfortunate downfall.

* * *

**Lunchtime…**

"Do you sense anything odd about those 3 new students today?" Kurama asked.

Over the past few months, he had completely merged with Youko Kurama, proclaiming himself not a ningen anymore by Reikai and Makai standards. It got awfully lonely sometimes, not having anyone to talk to. It was also odd that they merged, but Suichi did not gain anything like the personality...It was more like he only inherited the strength and blood.

"Dunno, haven't seen them alot" Yusuke told them, "What were their names again?"

"Well that's because you keep skipping class!" Keiko fumed.

Yusuke flinched and stayed quiet, not wanting to feel the wrath of his girlfriend.

"Hn, there's something aboutthe onna's aura" Hiei had 'appeared' back into the school again, "The two ran the 10 miles with hardly a sweat"

"I just ditched it" Yusuke said arrogantly. Keiko glared, making him faulter a bit.

"It was fine for me, but I'm a demon…" Kurama reasoned, "I wonder what's under their cloaks?"

"Kitties?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Kuwabara, you dolt! And I really don't know either" Yusuke responded, pounding on the baka's head, "Well! I'm going to my locker now. See you in class-NOT!" he ran off.

"Yusuke!" Keiko roared, chasing after him. Botan and Yukina, who stayed pretty quiet, justglanced at them akwardly. ((s/p?))

The remaining of the group became quiet as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome approached them.

"Hey! Are you sure that it's not a problem eating with you?" Miroku sincerely asked.

"No! Not at all!" Kurama replied, making room for them to take a seat.

The rest of the lunch period was not very eventful, just a little fight here and there, otherwise, everyone just ate in silence.

The bell rang…class started again.

* * *

**After School…**

"Hey Keiko, Botan, Yukina!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hello!" They yelled back.

The distinct ring of the communicator was heard.

"Oh, yes! Koenma wants you on another mission. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara ((Surprisingly)) are already there," Botan explained.

Yusuke scowled.

"Can I come too?" Keiko asked hopefully.

"No! You'll just get in the way!" He told her rudely. Truthfully, Yusuke just didn't want her to get hurt. Of course, he just really didn't show that side of him, choosing to respond in the less pleasant way.

"Ok…" Keiko tried to contain her anger, 'Useless? Ha! I'm not useless, right?'

Botan opened a portal to the office and Yusuke grudgingly stepped in, "What does the toddler want now" he mumbled as he dissapeared through the liquid-like substance for a portal.

"Let's walk home," Yukina suggested.

* * *

**Somewhere on the Sidewalk…**

Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were walking home.

"I can't believe Yusuke! He's always leaving on some mission! It makes me feel so useless. I'm always the one getting kidnapped and hurt, having to be protected 24/7. I just wish that we could be trained to protect ourselves. That jerk! But then again, I've never heard of any heroes that were women…" Keiko fumed.

Yukina, who always seemed to be shy and naive; surprisingly agreed, "I only seem to be used for healing and ever since Genkai-sama had a barrier erected around then temple, I don't need to be around all the time"

Botan added, "I'm only a ferry girl who makes portals for them and takes souls to the spirit world. I agree with you guys on this"

But being cheery anyways, "But I'm sure there are strong females!"

Startled, they turned up to the front again when they heard the sound of a communicator.

"But that's impossible! They're already out on a mission, unless Koenma hired someone else too!" Keiko tried to reason.

"This ring tone is slightly different than Koenma's" Botan told them analyzing the sound.

They turned their attention to two people in front of them. The two held a lavender communicator, flipping it up.

"That's identical to the communicator we know too" Yukina said.

"Who do these two work for-Hey! It's those two new students from school! They don't wear the uniform and refuse to take their cloaks off. It makes me wonder what's under them" Keiko exclaimed, "Where is the other one though?"

Their attention drove them to the front again. The Sango and Miroku seemed oblivious to anything but the screen. This made it easier to spy on their conversation.

"Sango! Miroku! There's a hoard of lower class demons in the park! Come quickly! My barrier won't hold off any longer. The concentration I hold can't be up all the time"

The 3 listened more, interested when she mentioned demons.

"Isn't that Kagome's voice?" Botan asked.

Sango snorted, "You can do that? No wonder Midoriko put so much responsibility on your shoulders"

"Anyways, come on!" Kagome looked annoyed in the oval screen, "There's at least 70!"

"But Kagome-sama, that's hardly an ant compared to you" Miroku replied, confused.

"To put it this way, I'm not feeling well. That 10 mile RUN during P.E. absolutely drained me! I know even that's not a lot, but I even hauled the new laundry machines into the larger bathroom yesterday, INCLUDING us finishing the garden, which is the size of the entire shrine land itself! You could get lost in there!"

((I know I said the forest took a quarter of the shrine lands, except when they found out that they had too much stuff, they decided to suddenly make a portion of the forest in the back 'disappear', bring a fraction ofa river into the property))

The thoughts on the 3 girls minds now were, 'What?'

"Ah…yes Kagome-sama. I forgot about that"

She scowled, "Hurry, I'm taking the barrier down now, I'm already drained, but it wouldn't hurt to use some energy"

"Kuso! Come one Miroku!" Sango cried out.

They watched as the two pulled off their cloaks, only to have it…disappear? A slayer and monk outfit was underneath, running off towards the isolated park.

The 3 curious girls followed, 'There's a girl warrior!'

* * *

**At the Park…**

"Guys! You're finally here!" Kagome exclaimed, "Help me kill off these oni!"

After a couple of minutes of fighting, the girls saw Kagome take out a strange looking staff and raise it in the air; shouting, _"Judgment!"_

A flash of light was seen, blinding them momentarily, then a powerful, ancient magic surrounded Kagome.

_"Lunar eclipse!"_ She shouted again, and then sky suddenly turned dark, showing the moon. In seconds, it was covered by a shadow, and then another second went by. The shadow suddenly enveloped some oni, killing it.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Botan was awed, "Maybe they could teach us, It's highly unlikely, but…"

"Yeah" Keiko agreed.

Kagome turned to Sango, "I'll leave the rest to you, I'd kill more, but I'm awfully tired"

"Ok!" Sango called back, _"Challenge!"_ A flash of light was there again, with the same process like Kagome's.

_"Indigo Mountain!"_ Sango yelled. An illusion of a mountain appeared in the sky, then exploded, raining shards of ice and metal that pierced the oni, hence the reason why they were now dead.

Then, all was silent again.

* * *

Hehehe, third chapter finished! Muahaha, so anyway, 

Ja-ne!


	4. Explanations

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. And anything that seems related to anything else in any way. ((Lol lots of A's!)

A/N: Next chapter…. YEAH! Kuso, schoolwork to do now…be right back…

OK! I'm back, now onto the script! Hope you enjoy it! Ja-ne for now!

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

Miroku coughed, "You know, I could of helped…like possibly fighting the demons here..."

There were demon carcasses strewn across the park, blood leaked over the blood-stained grass and ice littered the field.

"You can help now!" Kagome smiled, hinting him on a certain job...

"Ah…right away Kagome-sama" He took out a package of sutras and purified the oni and their blood one by one.

Afterwards, he used some of the little magic that Midoriko had taught him and purified the blood off the grass, leaving no sign that anything ever happened there. Then, he cast a small portion of his magic in the air, vanishing all the residual evergy that clung thickly in the park, just in case anyone such as a demon of sorts would catch onto them.

While he was doing that, the 3 girls ((Yukina, Botan, and Keiko))had turned to Sango and Kagome, walking forward glancing at the 3 girls behind the bushes.

"Hi…we saw what you did...sorry for spying on you," Botan said cheerily, with a hint of guilt about it.

"And we were wondering something" Yukina quietly added shyly.

"Can you teach us to fight like that and join your group?" Keiko blurted out, wanting to get it over with. She was really nervous that these people would reject them, saying that they couldn't do anything.

There was a tiny silence again as Miroku approached them.

"Why, ladies..."

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, slapping him in the process. Truthfully, she didn't want to face the jelousy when he asked them to 'bear his child'... What better way then to stop him by knocking him out for a little while?

"Lecher...He never learns..." Kagome muttered, turning back to the girls in the process. Eyeing them; she questioned"Do you know of demons and believe in them?"

"Yes" Keiko answered, lighting up a bit. Maybe they wouldn't just turn away after all.

"Are you scared of them?" Sango added.

"I'm afraid so, although Yukina here is a demon and we're not scared of her" she replied akwardly, due to the fact thatthey just started asking questions out of the blue, not bothering to ask how they knew of demons, if they had dark intentions, or if they were a threat.

Sango looked at Yukina, whoseemed particularilyscared in the presence of a miko. Normally, priestesses wouldn't give a second thought about purifying a demon, good, or not.

Sango just smiled at Yukina, who relaxed when she said, "We only kill evil demons. They tend to be very...dreary and overconfident"

"Well…we can work around the fear…"Miroku suggested, turning to Kagome for the answer.

"Sure then! But it'll be a lot of hard work" Kagome warned, worrying that the three might not be able to handle all the training. But then again, who was she to judge them so soon? If they agreed, then she'd just find out.

"Yes!" Botan pumped her fist in the air, clearly showing that they wouldn't mind the intense work.

Miroku stood back up, recovered from the blow ((When he talked, he was still on the ground)), "We'll have to tell you everything, but I trust you won't tell a soul?"

"Yes" Yukina told him back, shocked that the other 3 trusted Botan, Keiko, and her so much when they only knew each other for basically the thirty minutes they had been previously talking to them, "Ok!" Kagome clapped her hands together, "To the garden?"

"Why not, it's getting cold anyway," Sango, agreed, "By the way, my name's Sango, that's Kagome, and the perverted houshi is Miroku"

"Why Sango, I am deeply hurt-"

"You can't fool me that way Miroku..." Sango commented dryly.

The rest of the beings sweat dropped. It was true! Yet, he was still denying it.

"I"m Keiko! That's Botan, and that's Yukina!"

"Nice to meet you" Kagome and Sango smiled. Miroku was quiet, not wanting to say anything rash to the current situation. He wasn't in the mood for a slap right now.

* * *

**TheHigurashi Shrine…**

"Ok...so just pass through this barrier. Don't worry, since you're part of the group, only the group can enter that has energy like yours" Sango smiled.

Hesitantly, they stepped through and calmed down because they had gotten past the barrier safely.

'And this is our garden ladies!" Miroku announced, beaming with pride that they made it all by their selves.

The 3 girlsgasped.

"These plants all come right out from the Sengoku-Jidai. If you go this way, we'll tell you the story and start on the training!" Kagome explained.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the small hut the boys had built.

Miroku started a fire and the girls took a seat outside by the currentlycrackling fire before them.

"Wow…" Yukina was awed, "This looks like Makai and the plants are ancient!"

Sango laughed, "Yes, now we trust you not to tell anyone. This is dangerous, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely" Keiko answered confidently, inspired by the fact that Yusuke wouldn't have to protect her as much as before, 'I'll show him then!' she thought enthusiastically, "We want to prove that women can also play a big part in things like this!"

"Ok…since there's a lot of things to explain, we'll start from the beginning. It all started on my 15th birthday…"

She told them about their adventures from the Feudal Era and how they got the forest like this. From the shattering of the jewel, to Kikyo, Bankotsu and the other 6 phantoms, and Naraku.

((Now, all the small trees they had brought to the modern era grew bigger because apparently, Sango added her magic to the plant, causing it to grow. A lot. So now it's EXACTLY like the feudal era forest! That is, except for the size.))

By the time the story ended, it was dark. She had also told them about Midoriko's meeting.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina gasped, "It's getting late, everyone must be worried"

"Ah, yes, about that. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Miroku suggested.

"Sure, but can we use the phone?"

"Yes! That's no problem!" Sango replied. ((This is Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's house now, so yeah))

Entering the house, the 3 gawked for probably the second-or third time that day.

"This is where you live?" Keiko asked, "This is like a millionaire home!"

"The benefits of gathering 500 year-old artifacts" Sango responded cheerily.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out.

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted.

"Hey guys, I'm getting dinner prepared, why don't you go play?"

"Ok!" Shippo answered.

Botan flipped up her communicator to report to Koenma, currently thinking of lies she could juse from time on.

_"Hello?"_

"Koenma, sir!"

_"Oh! Hi Botan! Where are you? I've been looking for you all afternoon!"_

"My apologies, Yukina, Keiko, and I had just got back from shopping and had dinner. I'll be back in an hour!"

_"Alright, but make it quick!"_ Koenma snapped, as a light THUD was heard on the other line and paper flew onto the screen. A groan was heard as another voice was heard too.

_"Sir, Koenma sir! More work to be done!"_ the ogre screeched, slipping on a stray sheet that had been discarded while stamping.

"Are the reikai-tantei done with their mission yet?"

_"No, they are still in Makai, trying to retrieve a stolen artifact from the volts. It might take another 2 hours or so"_

"Can you relay to Genkai that we went shopping and for her to not worry?"

Koenma sighed, _"Fine, but remember to come back, we've got work, Botan!"_

And with a small click and a beep, the communicator connection shut off.

* * *

**Kitchen…**

Kagome and Sango set down the bowls of noodles as Botan, Yukina, and Keiko walked back into the room, finished from calling.

"Eat up!" Sango called.

A little later into the food, Kagome asked, "So…how do you know of demons?"

Botanexcitedly launched into an small explanation about Yusuke and the sprit detectives, but never mentioned any names. So they didn't know that 'Yusuke' was the guy who came back to life and 'Hiei' was the one who stole the Shadow Sword ((Was it?)) She felt as if she could trust them fully, yet didn't say any names whatsoever. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome didn't push it either.

They nodded after the short story.

"So, Botan-sama, Yukina-sama, Keiko-sama, Kagome can train you…" Miroku suggested.

"Yes, since she's the one who doesn't mind doing it in your dreams" Sango agreed.

"But you can create the illusionary weapons…I can't do that!" Kagome argued.

Sango sighed, "Fine, I'll help, I think I'm supposed to be helping anyway..."

"Ok then!"

"What are illusionary weapons?" Botan questioned.

"They look just like real weapons and have the same weight and you can practice fighting with them. The best part to this is whenever it's going to hurt someone, it'll pass through you right away" Kagome explained.

"It just makes you a little nauseous every time it passes through your body" Sango added.

"Well, that's just about it. Are you fine with wearing a cloak to school? Because if you are, then we can sew you a fighting outfit," Kagome asked.

"Well, I guess I'm ok" Keiko answered.

"Hm…yes I can do that"

"Ok, thank you" Yukina told them, walking out the door with the others.

Sango collapsed onto the sofa, "Well, it looks like we've found the other goddesses"

"Yes…" Miroku sighed, "Although I'm mildly upset because I won't accompany these beautiful ladies to the tournament soon" he grinned, "What is this tournament about anyway?"

"Hentai…" Kagome muttered, hitting him in the back of the head as she went past, "Well I think I'm going to do some homework now. I'm going to have to enter their dreams so I need to finish up my business"

"Hai, that's a good idea. Later houshi, I'm doing homework too"

"Hey! Wait up!" Miroku ran after them, intent on doing the same thing, but he wasn't so enthusiastic. Not that anyone was in the first place.

* * *

**Walking Home…**

"Yes! Not only do we get trained, we get to have missions where the 'boss' actually does something too!" Keiko exclaimed in victory. ((Sorry of she's really OOC, I really haven't watched her before, so I don't know how she acts other than slapping! ))

"Hai, but we all have to keep this a secret" Botan sighed.

"I think we can very well trust them. They trusted us with their secrets" Yukina offered.

"I'm excited about tonight! The training and then fighting outfits!" Keiko beamed, "Just you wait Yusuke, when they say it's ok to reveal my abilities, you'll be shocked! The jerk thinks I can't do anything!"

Botan and Yukina laughed at Keiko.

"Well, the only hard part I can see about this is keeping this a secret from everyone else. Especially Koenma with me, Yusuke with you, Genkai with Yukina, and Hiei and Kurama might as well be counted in because they seem to figure out things reallyfast if there's a small glitch in the plan"

"Yes...you are correct on that" Yukina pondered. ((Yukina is going to be a little OOC, because she will actually kill and have no qualms about killing if they aren't innocent. And this is my story so...but Yusuke and the others still think she is naiive, especially Hiei...))

"I still can't believe we are the beileved myth, the 'Jikan Tamashii!' And all along, I thought they were still a myth" Botan stated proudly, in awe.

"Yes, I agree" Yukina added in.

"So let me get this straight. To Ningenkai, youkai and the Reikai are myths. To Makai and the Reikai though, the Jikan Tamashii is a myth"

"Yeah" Botan said.

"This is confusing. How ironic though! They believe youkai and Rekai are myths, while the 'myths' believe this kind of 'backup squad for the world' is a myth!" she laughed.

They rounded another corner as the 3 cheerily chatted about the days events.

"Well, I've got to go now, before Koenma blows his top. I'll see you tonight!" Botan told them and popped out of the area.

"Bye Keiko!" Yukina waved as she ran up Genkai's shrine's steps.

"Tonight!" Keiko waved and walked back into her apartment room. She had talked to her mom and dad before about getting her own apartment and they agreed with her, seeing that she was pretty old enough for it.

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine…**

"And we're done the math homework!" Kagome cheered.

"That was sheer torture…" Sango complained, but happy to get that over with.

"Yes…although now that I think about it, sheer torture will be the training tonight!"

"Hm…I guess you're right"

"I have a hunch…"

"What is it?"

"Dunno…I just have a feeling that something important will happentomorrow tonight"

"Maybe it will happen, and we will be there for it if it does…? But why tomorrow night?" Sango offered.

"Yeah…anyway, goodnight, I've got some training to do. Let's see if the three have fallen asleep yet, ne?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, the two went to bed. Miroku had gone earlier, saying something about finishing his work in the morning.

* * *

So…. This is chapter 4! Hope you liked it! 

Ja-ne!

And onegai, read and review!


	5. When Even Dreams Tire You Out

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

A/N: OK! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!

Lol, moving on…

So, someone has requested a Sango/Hiei pairing, which I will try to resolve to the best I can. It isn't any trouble, don't worry!

**Chapter 5: When Even Dreams Tire You Out**

Dreamscape (Kagome/Sango/Yukina/Keiko/Botan)…

"Hm…looks like they aren't awake yet…" Kagome murmured to herself, wondering if they were going to fall asleep at all, considering all the information they had to absorb in a matter of hours.

Hearing a 'pop' to her left, she turned, thinking about who feel sleep first to come to the seperate land from reality.

"Ah! Sango! Asleep already?" Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, now…all we have to do is wait for-"

Three 'pops' were heard and Yukina, Keiko, and Botan arrived.

"Whoa! Hi!" Keiko said brightly.

"We're here!" Botan told them cheerily.

"Hello! Botan, Keiko and I are ready for the training!" Yukina added. She wasn't as shy as before, talking more to the group now, though she was never sarcastic or anything. Yukina was just too kind for that.

((OH! And just to note, when they will be fighting, they will be acting really OOC because you really don't want to hesitate when you fight, do you? Because it could result in death. They will learn that during their training...))

"And here you go!" Sango exclaimed, "Let's get started. If we're lucky, we'll finish the training tonight and things"

"Oh…" Kagome said nervously.

"What is it Kagome?" Yukina asked.

"I was just wondering, if you have a problem about not wearing the school uniforms to school. It's just because then you're fully prepared under the cloak and things…" she told them, tugging on the collar of her clothes.

((They're wearing suitable training outfits right now. They got into them as soon as the started dreaming. That sounded…different))

"It's fine with me!" Botan answered cheerily.

"Me too, I guess" Keiko replied.

"Sure then!" Yukina smiled.

With that finishing then, Sango conjured up 5 spears to start off the training. Tossing one to Kagome, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan, the two started to direct then how to use the weapon to perfection.

* * *

**4 'Dream' Hours Later...**

((There is no time in the dream place. When they're finished, they just wake up at their usual time in the morning, no matter how long the dream seemed to be.))

Sweating, Botan dropped the illusionary sword with a loud clank. Yukina stabbed the spear into the ground, leaning against it for slight support. Keiko sprawled out onto the grass, dagger in each hand.

They had done intense training for the past couple hours and thinking about when Kagome said they'd master ALL the weapons, the 3 recalled her warning them about the hard training. Thankfully, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were sort of expecting this. I mean, if you were to master basically every weapon there could be, then obviously, it would take a long time...

Kagome smirked from a good spar and more, Sango smiling from the conversation with Botan, Yukina, and Keiko while sparring.

She got to play matchmaker for Kagome now, if Kagome liked it or not. Now the other three would be scouting for the perfect guy for her, watching how she reacted to a guy and how he acted around her.

"Here!" Botan offered, figuring out that if you thought really hard, you could create things since it was an alternate reality in your mind.

Creating lemonade glasses, she handed them out.

"Thanks!" Everyone chorused, breathing heavily.

"Hm…sugar!" Kagome smiled, creating a packet of sugar, "Damnit!" Opening the packet, apparently, she forgot to imagine the sugar…

"Here" Yukina suggested, handing one of hers.

"Arigato"

They resumed training not long after.

* * *

**Around10 Days Since The Dream Started…**

((Wow! Lots of training!))

Ok, now everyone was flat out sprawled on the ground, panting heavily.

"Nice…training…you learned…fast" Kagome made out.

"I agree…now…one of us…has got…to…get…the new…squad items for…them" Sango breathed.

Kagome hastily stood up, and then appeared again with things. Sitting up, the three other girls used the nearest tree for support. Sango got up and stood beside Kagome.

After settling down a little more, everybody regained their breath.

"Alright! Congratulations on completing the training! You understand that you now have duties like these…spirit detectives you speak of, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Keiko answered excitedly.

"Uh-huh"

"Yes"

Sango continued, "Well, remember to keep this all a secret, although people will be suspicious. We'll be providing all of you with a barrier around the area you live in and a mental barrier courtesy of Kagome. Now Keiko, if you would please step up…"

Keiko stood up and walked towards them. Kagome and Sango randomly chose a cloak, which ended up as silver coloured one. She also got a demon slayer outfit just like Sango's except in white and red with a long, flexibleskirt instead of pants.

Then there was a big, thin, black bod with a slot on the top of it, wide enough to slide your hand in and lift something long and thin out of it.

"The weapon chooses you. They know all 3 of you are here and who they want to go with…" Kagome explained, "You will also get 1 weapon as a gift that the thing chooses too"

Nodding, Keiko stuck her hand into the slit and paused for a moment as a power shot up her arm. It was very eerie and unnerved her a bit as to what would happen.

There was a jolt of energy and you could hear shuffling inside the container. There was then some clinking of metal and some more zaps of energy. Finally, Keiko was able to grasp one.

Keiko pulled out a silver old-fashioned key-like staff, a beautiful bracelet that had the engravings 'Creation' on it, and 7 jeweled daggers with sheaths.

"Wow…" She gawked.

"Anyways…Yukina! We'll be telling you how to do everything after you receive your cloaks" Sango told them.

((Ok, change of colours a little. The cloak colours will be the same colour as their staff. Simpler now, if you ask me))

Cautiously, Yukina dipped her hand in through the slits of the box. There was the same sequence as Keiko's, feeling a little reassured though because Keiko had made it through this,and she drew out a purple-ish metal staff and a bracelet that had the carvings 'Destiny'. The key was once again that key shape. Her weapon was a gold and silver sword.

Yukina's outfit was a ice blue kimono that had room for very flexible movementcomplete witha silver obi that could slide a sheath pretty easily into it. The kimono didn't give the impression that it was suitable to fight in, but when you'd see her fight, clearly, you'd think different. Very, very different.

Botan was last, drawing out a strangely red metal key staff, with the engravings 'Dominate' on her bracelet. Not surprisingly, the choice of weapon was a scythe, with a slightly hook-shaped blade sticking out of the side and a few sharp 'teeth' at the other end. Botan could stab at the end of the scythe and do the same amount of damage as if she had stabbed 3 daggers into the same area.

Her outfit looked exactly like in the Inuyasha episode when there was that demon and the demon tree and Kagome needed clothes, hence taking the hanyou's haori to make it look like a red dress with an obi. Botan's is exactly the same as this except in bubblegum pink and it's more fitting and just a little bit longer.

"Ok guys! Watch this and we'll show you yours too" Kagome took out her staff and yelled "Judgment!"

The two went on to explaining the properties of the bracelet and how to work the staff. Practicing that for another 3 hours or so, it was finally time to 'wake up' back into reality, where they had some schoolwork and other things than training to do.

* * *

**Next Morning, Higurashi Shrine…**

Sango woke up, deciding to take a shower. After that, she dried her hair and put on her battle gear, taking the ring off so her cloak would come on. ((The cloaks they wear to school are the ones they recieved))

Heading down, she soon realized that someone had woken up before her and the scent of food was lingering in the air. Turning around, she saw Kagome trudging down behind her. That could only mean… "Miroku? Is that you?"

"No! It's Yukina, Botan, and I! We just decided to come by and help you, then walk to school together," Keiko cried out, fumbling with the frying pan.

"Thanks!" Sango called back.

((There is a barrier around the shrine, but Kagome gave them permission to enter and leave as they please. This includes the garden))

There was then a loud snort and Miroku tripped down the stairs, landing with a 'thump' at the bottom step. Picking himself back up, he walked to the kitchen.

"Why, hello ladies!" he called out, embracing the unexpected girls into a big hug.

**SMACK**

**CRASH**

**BONK**

"HENTAI!"

A thump of something falling from the wall was heard, and then a sliding noise with a final 'thump' and then it was quiet.

Wincing, Kagome and Sango nervously proceeded into the kitchen.

Miroku was on the floor with bruises all over his body and mostly his head. Botan and Keiko were glaring at him and Yukina was kneeling, asking him if he was ok with a worried look on her face. Surprisingly, when he woke back up, he didn't grope her, he just sat down to his breakfast, said hi to Kagome and Sango, and then went back to his room.

"Sometimes I wonder if he suffered brain damage throughout all these years..." Sango thought out loud. Inside, she pitied him, 'Maybe I shouldn't hit him as hard next time...'

The 5 took their seats at the table, Miroku on the floor, seemingly unfit to get up at any time by then. Yukina handed out plates of pancakes and syrup to every person.

"I love your house! It's like luxury in a seemingly regular house" Keiko forked over another pancake.

"Thanks!" Sango beamed. They had all worked on the shrine together very hard, and to recieve their first compliment made the 3 very happy.

"You guys should really try out the bathroom" Kagome added, "Just like the feudal era" she sighed.

"We will sometime!" Botan exclaimed, hoping it was sometime soon.

"I think my cousin goes to the school we're going to, except I can't seem to see him anywhere. It's almost as if he wasn't even there"

"What's his name?" Yukina asked.

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi"

"WHAT?" Botan and Keiko shouted. Yukina just looked slightly bewildered. The three just couldn't see how Kagome could be related in any way to the bad-ass, cocky jerk.

"What's the matter?"

"Yusuke is the guy in the story we told you about! Kurama is the fox, Hiei is the koomire, Kuwabara is the idiot, and Yukina's his brother, Keiko's Yusuke boyfriend, and I'm the grim reaper!"

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier!"

"I forgot..." Botan replied meekly. Everyone else at the table just sweat dropped. Maybe she was just being so cheerful when she told the story that she forgot to mention certain...parts to the story.

Not wasting any time then, Botan retold the whole story, this time slowly and with every precise detail. The rest of the squad looked for satisfied that she was finished now. The more detail, the more everyone could come to trust each other better.

"Wow...I'm going to have to see how he does on this now. We'll have to be more careful keeping this a secret from everybody..." Kagome said, "And he's probably hardly there because knowing him, he's skipping. More, or less" she stated dryly.

"Yes! And remember, we're all on this together" Miroku and Sango added in. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"Time to get to school!" Keiko smiled, "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and timidly turned to Kagome, "I was wondering if you had a place I could stay here since we'll be working together...I'm planning on moving out of my parent's house, and I'd love to live at this great shrine!"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Sure! Just choose one the the guest rooms and we'll make it yours!"

Keiko picked guestroom #2, really awed by the display on the walls in the rooms. Out of this, they were shown Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's rooms too. ((For description on how guestroom #2 looks, check back on chapter 2...))

They had gotten Yukina into it and Hiei didn't mind because the rest of the group was there to protect her. Of course, they put up a big fight about it that Yukina really didn't know about. Botan and Keiko had stated that she needed to have time to hang out with them more, saying that school was the perfect place to interact.

"Ok!" the other girls called out in unison, slipping their ring off so it transformed into their cloaks. Soon after, Miroku joined in with them, wearing a simple, brown cloak.

It would be the start of another regular school day.

* * *

Hey! What did you think of this chapter? Ok! Going to bed now, I'm so tired... Goodnight! 

Ja-ne!-------- and Oyasumi Nasai!


	6. Suspicions Among The Crowd

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

Heya! Next chapter up now! Have a good time; at least I hope so… lol Please read and review afterwards!

**Chapter 6: Suspicions Among the Crowd**

School…

It was running smoothly so far. They were currently in their 5th period, waiting for class to start. Only Miroku and Kagome, that is. No one else was really in the room right now. Strangely, you would recall that art was 6th period. It seems that for today, it was moved earlier since they'd have a special addition of cooking classes instead that day.

She hadn't seen Yusuke all day! The last time Kagome saw him was when she was 14 and he would of probably changed. 'Keiko's right. I'm going to have to talk to him about skipping when I see him. Maybe pull a little prank here and there if he didn't...'

She was startled out of her thoughts when an annoyed Keiko shoved a protesting Yusuke into class. The door slammed shut behind him as he scowled, having no choice but to attend class now. Kurama came in a minute later, seemingly amused at finding the punk scowling in the corner.

Kagome smirked. You could always count on Keiko to do these things. It may have only been a day or so, but it felt like they had known each other for years already. This included Yukina and Botan too.

Silently, she approached Yusuke slowly. Miroku looked up boredly, idly playing with the lining of his cloak, patiently waiting for class to start. Glancing around the room, he spotted the guy that Kagome tripped into yesterday. He was youkai, was he? she pushed it aside. The guy's aura wasn't threatening. As long as it stayed that way, then Kagome had no problem with him. It also reassured her even more because of the fact that they were friends.

"Yusuke!" Kagome called out, trying to get his attention.

He turned around, confused by the familiarity of the voice and his eyes laid on the girl who had called out his name, "Kagome?" he asked insecurely.

"Yusuke! Long time no see!" She smiled happily.

"Hey Kagome!" he said, hugging her, 'I'm really glad she's still innocent to the demons' he thought.

Yusuke started to get suspicious when he hugged her, feeling something metal and hard beneath hear cloak by her waist and a metal pole, barley seen, on her left near her back. He took note of it, not saying anything about it though. ((Hinting! Sword and staff!))

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Me neither! How's my baby cousin doing?"

Kagome scowled, "I'm not a baby anymore, and I'm just fine!"

Kurama approached then, "You know her Yusuke?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She's my cousin" he replied.

"We're new students here. Miroku, Sango and I" Kagome explained.

Yusuke smiled, "How's the shrine and everyone else?"

"I'm taking care of the shrine just fine! Mom and Souta moved out since Jii-san died though. It's only me. Miroku and Sango live there too with her brother and another little boy"

"I see, the old man couldn't take it anymore" Yusuke smirked, causing Kagome to glare at him and playfully smack him upside the head for his comment.

"Oww!"

"You deserved it" she stated dryly.

Kurama looked at him in amusement, "You can call me Kurama, Kagome-san"

"If you call me Kagome, Kurama" Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure that would be great" he smiled back. Her smile was contagious...

Soon after, the teacher came in along with all the other students and the boys and her sat down. Seating in the order from left to right: Miroku, Kurama, Kagome, Yusuke.

"Ok class! Today we're going to see what level you are in at art. To do this, it's going to be a free choice of drawing. You can use paint, charcoal, pencils, and felts, whatever for this project. It's due at the end of the day. I expect you to use your time wisely and try you best! Now start!" The art teacher ushered the kids with his bright attitude.

Almost immediately, students started taking out their canvas and materials for the project, not paying attention to anything else as they were determined to get this thing done and over with.

Miroku took out some pencils, not really wanting to use anything else. Yusuke, not really wanting to do anything at the point, knew he couldn't escape, so just slumped in his seat and did nothing. Hey! At least he was there! Kurama took out an assorted pack of charcoal colours and Kagome took out a set of watercolor paints.

Miroku sketched a picture of his temple back in the feudal era. His drawing wasn't too good, but wasn't that bad either. One way or the other, it would at least get him a B, which made him satisfied, at least. He was never really the one for art and things like that.

Kurama glanced over at Kagome's progress. He choked down his gasp. She was halfway done of a picture that showed a waterfall, surrounded by rocks and trees. It was beautiful.

"You have great talent" Kurama commented.

"Thanks" Kagome responded, blushing at the remark.

He had a picture of a rose field and mountains in the background.

She looked at Kurama's work, "You have good skills too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you"

"Remarkable!" a voice called out from behind them. Turning around, they saw that it was only the teacher. He beamed in pride at his students, promptly ignoring the new slumbering form beside Kurama.

The rest of the class wasn't really eventful. There were 10 minutes left until next period and Yusuke woke up and yawned, "What did I miss?"

"An assignment"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah…great…" Kagome replied dryly.

All of a sudden, a communicator rang and Yusuke, thinking it was his, took his out and turned around. Seeing that it was off though, turned around, only to see Kagome and Miroku with one, lavender instead of blue. They seemed to be too absorbed in the screen to notice a suspicious Kurama and Yusuke watching intently.

"Kagome and Miroku here!"

_"Hey guys!"_

"Sango! What can I do for you?"

_"Other then get me out of cooking class, nothing"_ Sango joked on the other line.

Miroku and Kagome laughed.

"What's wrong, Sango-sama? Kagome-sama and I are in art class right now"

Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other when he used the honorific.

_"I spotted a code red out the window. I've already contacted the others. Meet me there! Be prepared!"_

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, 'Code red?' the same thought went through Kurama's head.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Duh! You sort of always have to come prepared"

_"Whatever! Come on!"_

"Ok, ok!"

And with that she flipped the communicator off, followed by Miroku. Yusuke and Kurama shifted away as if nothing had really happened.

Kagome turned to them and smiled meekly, "Sorry, washroom" then bolted out of the room with Miroku.

"What do you think they're up to?" Kurama questioned.

Yusuke shrugged, "Kagome was always the one who really liked to play games. I suppose class is so boring that her friends and her would play on right then"

Kurama nodded in understanding, yet still a little suspicious because this 'Sango' on the other line actually sounded in panic, "Ok then, I understand that. At least she finished her work…"

((They didn't feel the aura of the demon by the cooking classes outside because it was a shadow youkai))

The two came back into class 10 minutes later and the bell rang, acting as if nothing had ever happened. The rest of the day was normal activity.

* * *

**1 Month Later in Koenma's Office…**

"What do you want toddler?"

"Yusuke! I'm NOT A TODDLER!" Koenma screamed.

"Perhaps we should get onto our mission. This must be important since Koenma has called us up to his office" Kurama reasoned, trying not to start a fight there.

Hiei just snorted and Yusuke grumbled, "Sure, sure toddler"

Botan took out her oar and hit him upside the head, "You should give him more respect, Yusuke!"

Yusuke eyed the oar warily, "Fine, fine! SIR toddler!"

Kurama sighed. This wasn't really getting anywhere. Botan and Koenma fumed.

Koenma cleared his throat, "There hasn't really been any demons crossing though the barriers, or causing havoc in Ningenkai this past month. Even though this is a good sign, we must look into this because it could be another threat"

Botan's eyes darkened at the comment. Everyone noticed this, although didn't mention anything at all. She didn't seem to see the stares directed at her. Afterwards, she just suddenly left the room without a word, shutting the door behind her. Then, a burst of energy was felt outside the door, signaling that a portal had opened up for her.

Everyone else was thinking along some lines…Botan had changed so much. Since the new students had come to their school, she had been hanging out with them so much, changing what she wore and refusing to wear anything else. Also, she would frequently disappear during class and come back a while later. If you thought some more about it, this was also happening to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yukina, and Keiko! They had become good friends and hung out a lot, but this was just too suspicious.

The whole group started discussing this to Koenma since Botan was out of the room.

"So you're saying that there's something about the 5 that we don't know about us and you have a feeling that they're hiding something from us?"

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei nodded. They were pretty upset that the girls were keeping this from them. Unknowingly, Kurama and Kagome had become closer, and Hiei and Kuwabara were becoming more protective of Yukina. Yusuke was even drawing himself closer to Keiko. There was something about her that had changed. They way she carried herself and things like that.

"Yeah, and every time their communicator rings, they disappear saying something about 'code red' or 'code blue'. We tried following them, but we lost them every time"

Koenma frowned. The girls were hiding something?

"Keiko told me that she moved into the Higurashi Shrine that Kagome lives at. She's my cousin, but I haven't been to her shrine yet"

"Come to think of it, Sango and Miroku said that they live there too" Kurama added in.

Koenma frowned even more, "Botan said she found a place to stay sometimes. Do you think it's the same place?"

Hiei started to contribute, "Yukina told me that she found a place to stay too for half the time instead to the temple Genkai's at"

"Maybe we should check out the shrine…right now" Koenma announced, also completely forgetting the second reason he had called them to the office immediately.

Since Botan wasn't there, Koenma made a portal to the shrine.

The Higurashi Shrine…

"More stairs as usual" Yusuke whined.

After a lot of complaints and stairs they finally made it to the top, only to stop when they saw a thin sheet of energy around the area.

"A barrier" Koenma told them, "Only a powerful being can hold one this strong"

Yusuke passed right through it, along with everyone else.

"It seems that Yusuke could get though since you are of the shrine keeper's blood and we're your friends, so we were able to cross though too" he suggested, "This is a very complicated barrier to read"

Masking their energies and scents, they cautiously entered through the front door, which was, for some odd reason, open.

((The girls had gone to the park to fight some demons))

Figuring that no one was home, they started to talk again, with no need to be quiet since nobody was here.

"This is a very expensive place" Kurama commented, looking at the kitchen and the living room.

"Yeah! No wonder why Keiko was staying here! It's heaven!" Yusuke told them with awe, staring at the TV and it's many video games. There was over a hundred games on the shelf! At least one of every game that could exist!

"Guys! Up here!" They heard Kuwabara call out.

Kurama, Koenma, Hiei, and Yusuke ran up the stairs.

There were8 closed doors. Looking closer, one was labeled 'Kagome', another 'Sango', 'Miroku' and one unlabelled door. On the other side of the wall, there were signs saying, 'Boys', 'Keiko', 'Botan', and 'Yukina'.

The curiosity getting the better of Yusuke, he opened the door to Kagome's room, everyone looking in behind him.

He let go of the handle in shock. Hand painted walls, new carpeting and bedding, the works!

"What the hell! How did she get so much money and why didn't she give me any!" Yusuke yelled out.

The boys opened the other bedroom doors to find the same result.

"This is interesting" Koenma replied, looking into the 'heaven'.

Closing the doors again to not raise any suspicions, the opened the last door that was unlabelled.

"At least Yukina's well protected here" Hiei commented.

"Yes, this shrine has lots of security, certainly more than Genkai's temple" Kurama added in.

Their jaws dropped again, except for Hiei of course, but even he was having a hard time concealing his shock.

It was the bathroom. Steam flew out as the door was pushed aside farther.

A large, hot pool was in the middle of the room. This was indeed heaven.

Yusuke slammed the door closed, "They never invited me here!" he whined, "This is so much better than mom's apartment! And since their friends, she said she didn't have to pay a cent!"

Still trying to recover from shock, they walked out to the back of the shrine, only to be hit by another barrier.

"This is a much stronger barrier! Whoever created this-we have got to get as an ally! If they're on the bad side, then they could destroy all 3 worlds!"

The rest of the group looked alarmed at this announcement.

Yusuke thought idly, perhaps his cousin was not so 'innocent' after all?

This time, not even Yusuke could get through the barrier. Hiei commented that he could feel the residual energies of Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and the other 3 girls surrounding the barrier and trailing in.

"What's inside?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dunno" Yusuke replied. He was gawking too much to make a smarter response.

Suddenly, they noticed the barrier falter for a second, and then came back to normal.

"The person who erected this barrier just lost their concentration for a moment" Koenma explained, curious about all the power emmitting from it, "I can't see any holes in it though. It's amazing!"

Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the spirit detectives caught a whiff of the air inside before it dispersed. It was cleaner. They took note of it.

A branch fell out from inside of the barrier when it faltered. Kurama picked it up and examined it. Koenma and the others looked at him expectantly.

Kurama's eyes widened considerably, "This plant has been extinct for over 300 years"

"Then how is it here?" Kuwabara was puzzled.

Koenma gently took the branch for 'evidence'.

"Ok guys, let's get back to the office to discuss this, just in case someone comes by and overhears us. Or worse, the girls come home"

After he said that, Koenma opened up a portal and they all leaped in.

Koenma's Office…

Kurama, Koenma, Hiei, and even Kuwabara was quiet as Yusuke ranted on and on about something that suspiciously sounded like something to do with cousins and riches and how they never shared.

"You will shut up," Hiei stated, unsheathing his sword. At last, he was quiet.

"Ahem" Koenma cleared his throat for their attention before they broke out in another fight. He shook with fear, "I'm afraid that we'll have to postpone this situation with the girls until afterwards. Something has come up"

Koenma got their full attention immediately. He never acted like this before.

"Yes?" Kurama pushed.

"There is…a second dark tournament"

"WHAT!" the group screamed. ((Except for Hiei, he was just REALLY shocked))

"This one's a little bit different though. They've added speakers around the arena so you could hear what the opponents were saying. They've also arranged it so that a team you face-you're most likely going to face them at least once more during the match, unless they get killed. There are new teams this year. You have to join, they say that if you don't, once again, your loved ones will be killed. There will also be extra 'events' and occurances to reduce the amount of demons participating, and to make it harder for the teams. Gruesome, really"

Everyone was silent. It looked like there was no choice but to enter it again this year. This wretched tournament. Kurama sighed, "So when does it take place?"

"In a week"

"WHAT?" The group shouted again.

Koenma winced. His ears hurt like hell, "Yes, the demons had decided to play a trick like that on us this year. Actually, half the teams that are competing have only received this note today too. The other half received it a week ago"

"So that means that we're going next week?"

"Yes. And I also suggest you say goodbye and come up with an excuse to be away from home for the next two months"

"Keiko…" Yusuke murmured, "She's not going to take this very well…"

Kurama thought a little, "I guess I could tell her something along the lines of a school in America" he hated lying to his mother, but this was for her safely concerns.

Hiei would have no problem,since he was only going to explain this to whoever the other group forgot, which was highly unlikely that they would,and Kuwabara would just tell Shizuru, who'd probably just tell him to come back alive.

There would be some major, intensive training going on for the next week.

"Hey wait a minute" Yusuke thought out loud.

"What?" Koenma asked.

"If we four are going, then who's the fifth member going to be this year?"

"Genkai will be coming with you again"

"The old hag better not die this time" Yusuke grumbled.

"I'm curious how the girls will react and what I will tell to Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. They seem to be hard to convince about a lot of things that happen" Kurama commented.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something" Kuwabara tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, and while your at it, cover it up for us too" Yusuke added in quickly.

"Hn" Hiei snorted. The ningens were so lazy.

* * *

Hey! It's late at night while I'm typing this, and I'm promptly going to sleep! So, night! 

Ja-ne!


	7. A Funfilled ish Day

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

-Yawn-, let's just get this up before I fall asleep, Kay?

**Chapter 7: A Fun Filled-ish day**

In The Park…

Botan wiped off a little sweat as she swung her scythe at the last youkai, successfully slicing his head off.

((OK! I seriously don't know how you fight with a scythe! So…I'm going to use it sorta like a staff/sword and stuff. Deal with it if you don't like it. Hehehe. Lol))

They had been chatting while getting a little 'workout' at the park from a group of demons that had escaped Makai.

Keiko paused to catch her breath, then waiting for Miroku to finish purifying the battle area, then plopped down onto the grass, "So…You're saying that Midoriko told us that we had to attend a tournament of some sort?"

"Yeah" Sango agreed, "I think it was called the dark tournament…"

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina gasped.

"What?"

Botan explained to them what the dark tournament was and what the rules were and the changes they had added to the whole place and things this year.

"Ok then…at least we now know what to expect?" Kagome asked questionably, trying to make the best out of what they just found out.

"I guess so…" Miroku replied.

"I can't believe it! This means that Yusuke's going to be in it too! We're going to have to fight them more than once!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Ok guys, this means that they're going to try and make some excuse to get away for…what was it again? Two months? Yeah…and we're going to have to play along with it by the attitude we usually go by. After that, let's all get in cloaks and conceal our scents, aura and all and use other names" Sango suggested.

Kagome stared at her, bug-eyed.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm just surprised that you could come up with that plan in 2 minutes…"

"I agree with Kagome-sama!" Miroku added in.

"That seems like a good idea," Yukina told them.

"Yeah! And we can do other things along the way" Botan said.

"So this…hawk-like demon is going to be giving us our invitations?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes" she answered.

Just then, a portal opened up beside them and the girls (And boy!) backed away a little, on defense.

A lizard demon stepped out and faced them, "Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, Yukina Jaganashi, Keiko Yukimura and Botan Reaper?" ((Last names used for school!))

"That's us!" the girls chorused.

The green demon turned to them, "You have all been invited to the dark tournament-"

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're not the hawk demon who's supposed to tell us!" Sango cried out accusingly.

"Yes, but he's sort of…busy right now" the lizard rolled his eyes, pointedly shifting his head to the other side of the portal. Dimly, you could see the faint outline of a bird youkai, getting beat up by another demon, shouting something about notifying them too late about a tournament.

The lizard demon continued, "As you can see, due to…circumstances, we were unable to notify you sooner about this event. By failure to join, you will be putting your loved ones in danger. The dark tournament starts in a week. Meet at the docking port to sail to Hang Man's Island"

And with that, he walked back into the portal. Sadly, before it closed though, you could sort of see a blast of energy just about to hit the hawk demon, when the lizard stepped through and took the hit unintentionally, killing him…

The Higurashi Shrine…

The group sat their selves down at the polished table in the kitchen.

"So…" Keiko started, effectively breaking the silence that hung thickly in the air, but the tension still remained.

"I guess we'll be going then…?" Botan asked.

"Yeah…I recall Midoriko talking about this in the dream" Sango thought out loud.

"Hm…so we still go with the plan we created earlier?" Kagome questioned.

"Hai…I suppose so" Yukina responded.

"So…what will I be doing? Staying at the shrine?" Miroku pondered.

"I think you'll have to, seeing that we have to go and someone has to stay behind and make up a PROPER excuse for our absence, while still taking notes for us to study from" Kagome said, emphasizing the word proper, thinking back to her grandpa before he died.

The girls, hearing about Kagome's tale, agreed heartily on this.

"We need all the training we can get" Keiko suggested.

"Yes…we need to prepare a lot," Botan agreed.

"Well, since it's the weekend, we can just invite those boys over to play a bit before going. The guys would probably need training, but Yusuke and Kuwabara could never resist games and Hiei could go for some ice-cream…Kurama, I think would just go with them to make sure that they wouldn't do anything too rash, although they always did something like that. Besides, I think he'd most likely want to go to see you"

"Whaa-What? " Kagome replied, thinking about Kurama a little bit. She admitted (Not openly!) that she was a little attracted to him. Just a little… Kagome blushed.

Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Sango snuck each other looks and while Kagome wasn't looking, signaled to each other to meet in Yukina's bedroom after dinner, when Kagome said she would take a little nap to regain energy tonight.

"So…whose turn is it to make dinner tonight?" Keiko wondered.

"Um…yesterday Kagome did it, so that would mean that it's…my turn" Sango worked out, "Well then, I guess it's time to make dinner, see you guys"

"We should go do things that we need to do before going to sleep" Miroku gestured.

After Dinner…

"Hey guys, I think I'll go try some training and meditating exercises in my sleep now. You can do whatever too so; I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and maybe I'll pay a visit to Genkai tomorrow. Grandma might want a little visit" Kagome told them, and left the room quickly as to not waste any time.

"Goodnight, Kagome" the girls called out, and then walked into Yukina's room.

Miroku went to sleep a while ago.

Keiko and Botan openly gawked, while Yukina had a look of shock in her eyes.

"Genkai is Kagome's grandma?" Botan asked Sango.

She shrugged, "I think so, maybe that's why she was a little shocked when you told her that her cousin Yusuke was being taught by Genkai"

"I suppose" Yukina joined in.

"Yusuke…that reminds me that he skipped class yesterday!" Keiko fumed.

"Calm down Keiko, we're here to discuss Kagome, remember?" Sango laughed.

"Oh yeah…so who here thinks Kurama is perfect?" she snickered.

The girls raised their hands in agreement.

"I think she just needs a little push here and there," Yukina giggled.

"Then it's settled. Kagome and Kurama. Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Keiko announced.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Keiko was walking down the street when her communicator rang.

Everyone else seemed pretty busy that day. They were going to go back home later and call the guys. Right now though, everyone was off doing their own thing.

"Hello?" Keiko answered the ringing.

"Hey Keiko! It's Sango! Kagome told me that she sensed a demon in the park nearby, saying it was pretty large and could be a threat. She told me she would of taken care of it, but Genkai would've probably been suspicious if she got to the temple late. She's hardly ever late so…"

"Oh, ok! I guess I'll meet you there then?"

"Yeah! I could call Botan, but she's working right now" Sango answered.

"Sure then! Give me a minute"

"Ok. Stupid youkai…what makes them so drawn to the park all the time?" Sango muttered, mostly to herself.

Keiko giggled and turned off the communicator, running off to the nearby park.

* * *

**At the Park…**

Keiko arrived at the park to find that Sango hadn't come yet. Spotting the youkai, the stepped up to it, "Hey! You're going to die! You're not supposed to be here!"

The oni grunted and turned around to her. Clearly, it wasn't very intelligent, but it still was a threat, so Keiko had to get rid of it.

"You will die, ningen!" The large demon unsheathed a sword strapped to the side of his waist ((Which, if you looked, didn't really look like his waist. He sort of looked like a walking glob…)) and charged at Keiko, who shifted into a defensive stance.

At this point, Sango arrived and watched. She would leave this simple fight to Keiko.

But then, as the oni was charging, he tripped over his own feet…

The lower level demon fell on his face with a loud THUMP and the two girls sweat dropped.

Keiko stifled a giggle. The oni stood back up, steadying him a little bit, "You will not laugh at this Yishi!" he roared, before charging again, this time slipping on a stray leaf and slipping backwards, landing on the ground once again, a crack was heard from his spine, which they never even knew he had one.

The oni groaned in dismay. Sango couldn't take it anymore. She fell anime style and started laughing her head off.

"What type of demon are you…?" Keiko questioned.

Still on the ground, "A slug demon" he answered proudly.

Keiko's sweat drop grew even bigger as she just took out one of her daggers and tossed it where she assumed his head was. In a moment, he was dead.

Brushing some dirt and grass off her clothing, Sango walked over with an amused look on her face, clearly showing that she wasn't expecting this…demon to be that clumsy.

Keiko turned to her approaching friend, "That was awkward…"

"Yeah…I never knew demons like this existed" Sango laughed.

"Yeah…at slug demon at that too…we'll it's time to get back to the shrine, ne?" she smiled.

Sango checked her watch, "Hai, it's already 3:00"

Walking side-by-side, the two girls took their route home.

* * *

**Route To Genkai's Temple…**

Kagome whistled as she strolled down to Genkai's temple, a slightly small sack slung over her shoulder, bits of green herbs sticking out of the opening.

"Stairs…" she muttered absently, thinking if her grandma had changed since the last time she had saw her, which was when she was around 13 years old.

Having great stamina, the miko jogged up, not even breaking a sweat. She sensed that a few others were inside, most likely the boys.

Taking a deep breath in, Kagome lightly yelled out, "GRANDMA! I'VE COME FOR A VISIT!"

* * *

**Inside Genkai's Temple…**

Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Yukina were all sitting down sipping tea and discussing about the dark tournament. Well, Genkai, Yukina, and Kurama were drinking the tea. She had been told about their sneaking around in the Higurashi shrine and the additions to the tournament.

"So dimwit, this means that I'll be the 5th member?" Genkai asked.

"Yes, if that would be no trouble, that is" Kurama responded politely. He didn't want to push Genkai, but at the same time, they really needed that 5th member…

"Fine then. Someone has to keep you out of trouble anyways"

"HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara retorted.

Genkai just snorted.

"So you will be going to the dark tournament again," Yukina questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry, Koenma will pick you up again to watch" Yusuke told her.

Yukina's eyes slightly darkened at the comment. Everyone in the room took note of that.

"Ok then"

Before anyone could ask more on the subject, a loud yell was heard in the front of the temple.

"GRANDMA! I'VE COME FOR A VISIT!"

"Who was that?" Kuwabara asked quizzically.

"Oh, it looks like my granddaughter has come"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yusuke nearly screamed.

Kurama and Hiei rubbed their ears in annoyance. Sensitive hearing could have its downsides.

"Yes. Yukina? Could you answer the door and bring her in please?"

Yukina nodded and left the room.

"You, Yusuke, came from her mom's side and I'm from her dad's"

"I've never seen Yukina's eyes like that before. They've changed a lot. Ever since that day the girls came back from shopping. Although, I don't really believe that it was shopping then…" Kurama mentioned.

"Yeah…" Yusuke pondered.

"Hn" Hiei was flaring inside. Did someone do something to hurt her?

They would've continued the conversation, but at that moment, Yukina walked in, followed by Kagome.

"Grandma! It's so great to see you again! How are you doing?" she exclaimed, running up to the pink-haired woman and hugging her tightly before letting go.

"Hello Kagome. I'm just fine. I was wondering what became of you over the past few years"

"Kagome?" Yusuke shouted.

"Hey Yusuke! What are you doing here?" she turned around and hugged him too.

"I'm here for a visit," he said, not explaining anything else. Kagome decided not to push on the matter, besides, she already knew anyways. Training, what else? But he clearly didn't want to train.

"Would you like some tea, Kagome?" Yukina asked.

"Sure! Thanks. Oh! Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara! Nice to see you!"

"Hello Kagome" Kurama responded, smiling. She blushed on impulse and looked down so nobody would see the tint in her cheeks.

"Hn"

"Hey" Kuwabara told her.

"Oh yeah! I was going to bring these to you! I thought you might like them because you live at a shrine. Especially picked from my garden" Kagome turned to Genkai, handing the bag to her in the process.

'She didn't have a garden yesterday when we visited…' everyone thought with confusion.

Genkai untied the little parcel and spread to content on the floor to examine them, but secretly giving the 4 spirit detectives a look too so they could figure out their thoughts.

'Impossible! These became extinct 500 years ago too! Could this do with the barrier we couldn't get through?' Kurama thought.

Yusuke took a glance at Kurama; 'He seems very shocked, could this do with that barrier yesterday?'

Kuwabara gazed at Yusuke and Kurama, 'Barrier and garden, right? Wahh…Yukina…'

Hiei read Kurama's mind, 'There's something more about the onnas that I didn't take notice of a month ago… ((Kagome and Sango))

Kagome didn't seem to notice any of their expressions, but turned around to Yukina and smiled at her.

'These herbs…but they've been extinct a long while back…' Genkai thought, her eyes widening a little.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay over at my house for the night and have a little fun. Just tonight, what do you think?"

The boys paused a little to think about their training schedule. It wouldn't hurt to take a night off to have some fun before they had to get serious. Hiei really didn't care.

"Why not?" Yusuke snorted, "I'm up for a night of partying" he added in, trying his hardest to hide most of his excitement of staying over at his cousin's house, witch somehow had received TONS of VIDEO GAMES.

"If Urameshi will, then I will" Kuwabara announced.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to contact my mother from there though"

Genkai decided to stay at the temple though.

"I'll be right back," Yukina told them politely, walking out of the room. She was going to go somewhere private to contact the three other girls and tell them that there was no need to phone the guys to ask.

She then came back into the room.

Walking out of the temple, the group walked to the Higurashi shrine, idly thinking of their separate things.

* * *

**The Higurashi Shrine…**

They arrived to find that Botan had somehow managed to sneak out of Koenma's office for this night off. Sango and Keiko had set up some snacks and drinks already and had placed sleeping bags all over the living room floor.

"Hi guys!" Botan exclaimed cheerily.

"Hey Keiko, Botan, Sango" Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kagome replied.

Hiei left off with an "Hn" and Kuwabara with a dazed look on his face.

The curiosity getting the better of him, Yusuke glanced around the room, "This is a multi-millionaire house! Where the hell did you get all this money and why didn't you share it with me, your COUSIN?" Yusuke whined.

"I just recently earned this money Yusuke" Kagome smiled, "Besides, I wouldn't want you wasting all of it now" she joked.

"Hey!"

They all settled down in the sleeping bags. Kurama in the green one, Kagome in the white one, Sango in the red one, Miroku in the purple one, Keiko with the orange, Botan with the pink, Yusuke in the yellow, and Kuwabara settled into the blue sleeping bag. Hiei claimed he didn't need such 'ningen items' which caused the boys ((Excluding Miroku)) to give a warning glance at him and the girls to be either feigning innocence or glaring.

The large group talked for a while until Kurama and the other 3 detectives told them solemnly that they would have to leave for 2 months because their boss told them that they had to go away on a business trip.

The girls then put up their 'acts' and the guys fell for it 100 percent.

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko got the 'point' while Sango and Kagome just wished good luck while giving looks to Keiko as to 'why was she crying?' and why was Yukina and Botan looking quite depressed.

Perfect. Now all they needed to do was train and put on their cloaks. Then, when they were discovered, then they were, well, discovered.

"So…I made a box of activities to do while you girls were gone," Botan and Keiko cheered.

She reached out for the small silver, metal box to her right. Opening it, the contents revealed small pieces of written-on paper, supposedly filled with suggestions of some sort.

"Each sheet of paper is filled with a game idea. There are over 30 games in here. One of you will have to draw out a sheet to decide the game we'll be playing now," Botan explained.

"Who wants to draw?" Keiko asked.

When no one answered, Kurama just shrugged and reached his hand into the box quickly, but unsurely. What could be so bad anyways?

Taking out a random smooth strip, he brought it to his face and read it slowly. The rest of the group seemed to stop breathing. What could be so bad to them? I don't know, maybe the mischievous glint in Keiko, Sango, and Botan's eyes…

Kurama stood there, stunned. What kind of stuff did they put into this box!

"So…?" Yusuke asked hesitantly. He had a bad feeling about the game Kurama just drew.

The red-haired boy glanced up at Yusuke,

"Spin the bottle"

* * *

Hey! What do you think? Huh? Huh? Read and Review onegai! And it's all part of the matchmaker's plans...lol 

Ok then, until next time!

Ja-ne!


	8. These Foolish Games

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game. Man, if I did, would I be sitting her writing these stories? NO!

I'm sorry that I didn't put Hiei in most of these games because, well, you know, he really doesn't play these type of games... And I'm also sorry that I'm not very detailed on these games I chose to post up because I've just never really seriously played it before...

OK! Sequence…before I fall asleep…again…Kuso! I can't fall asleep! I have homework too!

**Chapter 8: These Foolish Games**

The Higurashi Shrine…

Kurama glanced up at Yusuke, "Spin the bottle"

"WHAT?" Kagome, Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed.

"Hn. I will not resort to playing any of these games" and without any room for a comment on that, Hiei left.

Yukina looked at Sango, Botan, and Keiko with apprehension. They never told her that they would be adding this game to the box.

Kurama stood there, stunned from what they were playing. Spin the bottle? Oh, god…now what?

Sango smirked, "Well, Kagome, go get a bottle. After all, we need one to play" she pushed on. She knew this game real well... Especially since Kagome had taught her to use her senses to stop tiny things like coins. She hoped that she could use it on this game...

Glaring at Sango, Kagome reluctantly got up to retrieve a bottle for the game.

When Kagome got back, Keiko took the bottle.

"Ok, rules are you're not allowed to kiss anyone related to you and if the bottle happens to land on the same sex, then you will have to spin again. It has to be a kiss on the lips for more than a minute too"

"And let's see who's first…the lucky part is that a few people won't have to kiss. We'll only be drawing 3 lucky names from the box..." Botan took out a small pink box filled with all their names and drew one. She smiled wickedly, making everyone go rigid and nervous, "Kagome"

Kagome chewed on her lower lip. She didn't like this game. Hesitantly, she took the bottle in her hands and spun, watching it as it gradually spun slower, and slower…until it finally came to an abrupt stop. Kagome paled. Sango's strategy had worked...

Kurama.

His eyes widened. I mean sure he liked her…but…

Sango snickered. Perfect. Plan **'A'** complete.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Botan smirked, waiting to see what would happen.

Kagome looked up at Kurama. Reluctantly, she shuffled across the floor to where he was sitting down. This game would provide her first kiss. Her kiss with Kurama…

Kurama look down at her and lightly pulled her to a fairly good distance. Keiko took the timer out and set it to one minute. And then, without another word, they kissed.

Kagome felt like she was flying! It was a remarkable feeling that she swore she would never forget…

Kurama pulled her a little tighter and slightly deepened the kiss. This was just like heaven... After a while, Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

After a minute, they parted reluctantly.

The other girls started giggling as the kissing couples turned red. Yusuke smirked, Miroku chuckled and Kuwabara was dreaming…

Kagome then lit up a little bit. It was time for revenge. Snatching the box out of Botan's hands, she stuck her hand into the sheets of paper and drew out a name, "Yusuke" she smirked, wiping that smug look of his face.

"Great…" he groaned. Spinning the bottle, it landed on Kagome, so he had to spin again.

"Keiko"

Well they were somewhat together already, but Keiko blushed and they kissed deeply.

"ALRIGHT! Break it up already!" muttered an irritated Sango.

Keiko broke the kiss, looking slightly dazed. Yusukesmirked andtook the box and drew the last name they were going to draw, "Miroku"

His face lit up as all the girls looked at him wearily.

"Ok then" without a second thought, he spun the bottle. It rapidly spun and slowed to a stop ...between a space. It landed on a space...

"Ahem, no one" Sango smirked.

"I demand a re-spin!" he cried out desperately.

"NO" the girls stated bluntly for their own safety.

Oh yes, this was going to be an exciting night.

Kagome sighed. 3 names were drawn, now we're onto the next game, "Next game…"

Yusuke drew. The group was nervous. What game now? Hiei had come back in after the game was finished.

"Um…let's see here. Chicken!"

"Whaa?" Kuwabara asked.

"The game is chicken…but where the hell are we going to play that?"

Kagome smiled, "Hold on a minute…" she ran out and came back in with a crooked metal pole, "Follow me"

She led them to the bathroom and opened the door. Steam came out and she adjusted the temperature down a little bit.

Handing them bathing suits that somehow 'mysteriously' appeared, they changed.

"Hn. I'm not going to participate in these pathetic ningen games" he said, refusing the swim trunks.

Sango smirked. There must be a way to get him to play. She knew fire apparitions despised water, "Oh, you're scared aren't you?"

Hiei snarled, "I'm not scared! I'll do it!" he snatched the trunks out of her hands and stomped out of the room to get changed.

Everyone burst out laughing when he left.

"Ok…pairs?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh…Sango can go with Miroku, Keiko with Yusuke…" Botan started.

"I can go with Kazuma" Yukina offered. Kuwabara looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Kagome's with Kurama then" Keiko blurted out.

"What?" she bugged out.

"You're with Kurama" Sango snickered.

"But that leaves me with the ice prince" Botan whined.

"Deal with it"

"Alright…as long as we can get him wet…"

When Hiei entered back into the room and Kurama set up the bar across the pool, the chaos started.

Kagome took out a microphone out of the wall and started, _"Alright! Welcome to today's game…Chicken! Today we will be doing pairs and the first one to fall into the water is the LOSER! First up are Sango and Miroku vs. Keiko and Yusuke!"_

Sango balanced on the bar first, Miroku getting on behind her. Keiko and Yusuke get started on the other side.

"Ha!" Yusuke yelled as he started jumping up and down on the pole, making Keiko scream for a moment. Sango wobbled a little but steadied herself with Miroku. A couple seconds past with their attempts.

All of a sudden… "HENTAI!"

Sango yelled out as Miroku groped her from behind. Kurama and the others sweat dropped as she turned around and slapped him hard, causing him to loose balance and fall into the water, dragging Sango along with him. She resurfaced, sputtering while getting out of the water, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid, perverted monks' who can never keep their hands to them selves.

_"And it looks like Keiko and Yusuke wins! Miroku leaves, suffering a harsh injury to his cheekbone!"_ Kagome whistled.

"Victory!" Yusuke screamed out. Keiko rolled her eyes.

_"Next up, Yukina and Kuwabara vs. Botan and Hiei! This is going to be a tough match!"_

Hiei reluctantly got in with Botan behind him and Yukina and Kuwabara did the same.

"The great Kuwabara will come out in victory!" he proclaimed immediately.

"Kazuma…" Yukina blushed.

"Where are the kids?" Sango questioned, ringing some water out of her hair.

"Oh, they slept over at a friend's house. I think they wanted to stay real long so they'll be backafter youguys have toleave todo you know what" Keiko responded, turning back to the match.

_"And get ready…START!"_

Kuwabara stumbled around a bit at first, making the bar jiggle rapidly. Knowing Kuwabara, Botan knew they would win, but she really wanted Hiei to get wet…you hardly got to see him like that. As a matter of fact, no one has seen him like that before. Glancing around quickly, Botan stuck her foot out and literally tripped Hiei right into the water, who fully wasn't expecting this from the grim reaper behind him. Before she fell in, Botan jumped out.

_"And the winner is Yukina and Kuwabara!"_

Everyone burst out laughing. Hiei scowled, jumping out of the pool. His hair was down now, in his un-gravity defying state. He rung water out of his hair.

"Hn" he walked out of the room to avoid any more humiliation.

"The Great Kuwabara has won!" He shot to Yusuke.

It was Kagome's turn, so she handed the mike to Sango, _"And next up is Kurama and Kagome, up against the defending champions, Keiko and Yusuke!"_

Kagome climbed onto the smooth metal and looked behind her to Kurama, who gave her a reassuring smile.

Yusuke smirked, "You're going down"

"In your dreams, cousin" Kagome shot back.

And so it began! At one point, Kagome almost lost her balance, but Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling, making her blush madly. The fun all ended when Kurama caught Keiko off guard and stomped down hard on the bar, causing her to jump up a little and fall into the water, carrying Yusuke with her when she grabbed his ankle.

Yusuke scowled, getting out of the water and shaking the water out of his now un-gelled hair. The others laughed, for once, Yusuke had lost to something!

_"And the winner is KAGOME AND KURAMA!"_

"I don't think Hiei is coming back anytime soon" Kurama chuckled after they changed out of their swimwear. The group was settled down in the living room again.

"And the last game of the night…" Sango announced.

Yukina reached into the offending box, pulling out a sheet of paper, "Truth or dare" she stated, looking thoughtful.

"Alright then…" Kagome trailed off, "Who's starting?"

"Well…" Yukina reached into the smaller box; "You are" she smiled.

"Ok then" Kagome smiled wickedly, making everyone shift nervously in their sleeping bags. She then absently wonderedwhy her name was always drawn out of the box,"Yusuke, truth or dare?"

He snorted arrogantly, "Dare. I'm not a coward"

"I dare you to…dress up in a pink ballerina suit with bunny ears and a tail and do the ballet to 'The Nutcracker' for 2 minutes"

"What? HELL NO!"

Everyone else started cracking up and rolling on the floor laughing.

"I see, so you're scared?" she cocked her head cutely.

"No! I'll…do it!"

Kagome smirked and Yusuke gulped, "Here's the suit. I fished it out from my grade 1 Halloween costume. Apparently, it was really big so it will fit, Yusuke. Dear cousin, I suggest you put it on"

Scoffing, he snatched the suit out of her hands and stomped upstairs into the washroom.

Keiko giggled. This would be a first for Yusuke's reputation.

"Great thinking, Kagome" Sango smiled, taking out a video camera from under the covers.

"This will surely be amusing" Kurama commented.

"Ha, Ha! Urameshi has to dress like a girl!" Kuwabara pointed out.

A loud, "SHUT UP!" was heard from the bathroom.

Miroku chuckled at his tone of voice. It was filled with annoyance and defeat.

Sango whistled, "You sure struck a chord in him there, that's for sure…I can't wait to get this on camera!"

She flicked the ON button in the video camera just as Yusuke walked into the living room. Everyone burst out laughing at him. Yusuke growled.

Kagome interrupted his deathly train of thoughts, "I believe you'd want to get this over with" she gave the signal to Sango to start recording, unknowingly to Yusuke that she was. Pressing the power button on the sound system with a tiny 'click', the gentle music flowed in from the ends of the room.

Grudgingly, he shifted into the starting position, and then the cousin did ballet! .

"How does he know how to do this?" Botan whispered to Keiko. She just shrugged. Kagome leaned over to them, "I used to do it when I was really young and dared him to do it with me. I'm just surprised that he remembered" she chuckled.

They looked up again just in time to see him do a twirl…right into the stack of video games.

Kagome scowled, "Watch it! It took me a long time to sort that out!"

Afterwards, Yusuke got out of the offending suit and sat down again, "…Sango, truth or dare"

"…Dare?"

"Aright then, I dare you to let Miroku grope you twice without you doing any harm to him" Yusuke smirked.

"What? That Hentai? Argh…I'll get you for this!" She seethed.

"Ah, Sango dear…"

"HENTAI!" but she restrained her hand for the sake of the game.

"I think I'll save it" Miroku gave the demon exterminator a perverted smile, making everyone in the room nervous.

Sango fumed and then suddenly got a swing of moods, making her face contort into a wicked smile. The whole group got even more nervous, "Kagome"

Kagome paled, "…dare…?" she squeaked.

"Ok then, I dare you to stay at a maximum of 1 foot from Kurama for the rest of the night. There are no exceptions..."

Kagome cursed under her breath and grudgingly shuffled her feet towards Kurama. She sent Sango a death glare before turning to Botan, "Botan, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she smiled.

"Ok then…um…who do you have a crush on?" she smirked evilly.

Botan protested a little before giving in, "A guy named…Koenma…"

"Don't know him" Kagome shrugged, pretending along with Sango while Kurama and the others stared at the ferry girl in shock.

Botan finally recovered from blushing, "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he smiled politely.

"Uh…oh, you're no fun," she pouted; "I had a good one…" she trailed off. The other girls ((except Kagome)) snickered, as if they knew what the dare was going to be, "Tell us, if you had to kiss any one girl in this room, who would it be?"

Kurama at first looked shocked, then whispered the answer.

"Sorry, what was that? We couldn't hear you" she smirked evilly.

"Kagome" he mumbled a little louder. Kagome at first blushed, and then gained a sheepish look on her face, looking away from Kurama to hide the tint on her cheeks.

"Err…Kuwabara, truth or dare?" he was still a little shaken up about the whole ordeal.

"Dare" He answered proudly, puffing his chest out, "The great Kuwabara can do anything!"

A snort was heard from the other end of the room.

"Can someone please help me with this one?" Kurama asked the group politely.

Yusuke smirked and walked over to him, whispering something into his ear with the red-haired fox listening attentively.

"Ahh…I see" his voice filled with uncertainty, "I dare you to…what was it that Yusuke said? Yes, I dare you to look up Keiko's…skirt, was it?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S AGAINST THE CODE!"

"Yusuke…" Keiko warned.

Yusuke backed away nervously, "What are you looking at me like that for? Kurama said it-"

SLAP.

"OWWW!"

"YUSUKE YOU JERK!"

"Uh…he's out cold, Keiko" Sango and the others sweat dropped.

"IT'S AGAINST THE CODE!" ((Doesn't take to long to know who said this…))

"And it's the dare" Yusuke pointed out.

"HE'S AWAKE!" the girls cried out.

SLAP.

"Yusuke! -" Keiko screamed.

"He's out again, Keiko…" The group sweat dropped again.

"…Let's just do another dare instead," Yukina suggested.

"Yes. That's the perfect idea" Kurama smiled, "I dare him to –" He was cut short once again by Kagome whispering something into his ear, "I dare him to dress up in formal wear as a girl and ask the first man to cross the street outside to bear his child"

"Hey!" Miroku cried out in protest.

"Perverted houshi!" Sango screamed out and…

SLAP. The group winced. Keiko's and Sango's slaps looked painful. (( O.O so much slapping...scary!))

"That teaches him," she grumbled when there were two men lying on the ground.

It took a lot of…violence and protesting and yelling to get Kuwabara into a dress and out onto the street. the rest of the group ducked behind some nearby bushes.

And the first person to pass by was…Hojo. ((XD! This is so weird! LOL))

"Will you...bear my child?" Kuwabak…Ahh…Kuwabara asked, "This is against my code" he whined under his breath.

The hidden group sweat dropped.

"My fair lady, I'm afraid my true love is only Kagome," he said with stars in his eyes, "I will think about your offer though. But the truth is, even though my love is Kagome, I am gay…" and with that, he walked off with Kuwabara gawking. ((I'm sorry, I just had to put that! I don't like him very much...lol))

Kurama eyed Kagome with a little hurt in his eyes, eying her skeptically.

Kagome made a gagging noise, then a vomiting notion, pretending to fall to the ground, dead.

They burst out laughing, except for Yukina, who was helping the baka get the dress off. ((No perverted thoughts pervert!))

This went on and on into the night. Kagome and Kurama miraculously didn't get picked for the rest of the night. Hiei was nowhere to be found after getting soaked in the second game, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had stayed up attempting to try and play every game on the shelf, failing miserably, but still having a great time.

* * *

**In the Morning…**

She blinked once. Twice…

Rubbing her eyes wearily, Kagome looked around the room to see who was awake. Keiko had somehow found herself in Yusuke's arms, Sango was hugging Miroku, who's hand was on her thigh, Kuwabara was snoring obnoxiously loud, and Kurama…where was Kurama?

She shifted in her sleeping bag to find herself locked into place. A piece of red hair landed on her cheek. Wait…red hair?

Looking up, Kagome saw Kurama's sleeping face. 'Angel…' But she still had to get up. Kagome turned herself in such a way that Kurama's arms slid soundlessly off her. Silently standing up, Kagome made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

**Kitchen…**

Kagome sweat dropped, "Well, Yusuke has a big mouthed appetite and I'm sure Kuwabara does too…" Kagome mumbled. She sighed, "It's time to empty out the fridge to make their breakfast…"

Around an hour later, the kitchen was FILLED with food! Every countertop had plates of food and another balanced between two rims of plates. If you walked in, you probably would fail to locate the sink, or anything else you wanted to come in for.

Scribbling a quick note and taping it onto the kitchen door, Kagome locked it and fished out the milk and juice from the fridge. Yes, 3 litres of apple juice, 4 litres of orange juice, and 2 litres of milk, "Is that even enough?" Kagome scowled to herself.

* * *

**Living Room…**

The rest of the group woke up to the smell of food. Groaning, Yusuke turned over onto his stomach and debated to get up.

The girls got up and stretched while Kurama gave a small yawn and patted his hair down a little. Yusuke then kicked Kuwabara awake with a grunt.

"Kitties…" Yusuke kicked harder, "IT'S A FIRE! AHHHH!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Where's Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know. Maybe gone somewhere for a while" Keiko answered.

"Whatever, I need some food" Yusuke yawned and walked into the kitchen, SLAM, right into the door… "WHO THE HELL CLOSED THIS DOOR?"

Botan and the others rushed over, "Um…Yusuke's there a note there"

_Friends,_

_Have a seat in the dining room. I'll be with you in a moment, although this may take a while…_

_-Kagome_ ((So far, none of the guys know her last name! Lol))

"Where's the living room?" Kuwabara asked, finally…somewhat awake.

"Over here" Sango and Miroku led them to a room with a wooden, polished, antique-looking table that could seat just about 10 people.

"Yes, I remember this table, I still think it is beautiful" Yukina commented, taking a seat beside Kuwabara.

((Seating: Left to right, all around the table. Yukina, Kuwabara, empty, Keiko, Yusuke, Sango, Botan, Miroku, Kurama, empty))

"So…now what?" Keiko wondered.

"Wait…I presume?" Kurama answered. As if on cue, Kagome burst open the kitchen door.

"The food is ready! Grab your plates in front of you and dig in!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara took a peek into the kitchen and immediately started drooling. Raising an eyebrow, Kurama curiously glanced in and widened his eyes in shock. The girls laughed and thanked Kagome along with Kurama. Then, everyone dug into the food.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Yukina asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Kuwabara eats a lot and I know Yusuke from…past experiences with food…" Kagome grimaced. Yukina lightly laughed, getting the point.

Picking up the plate beside Kurama, she cautiously snuck into the kitchen, occasionally dodging flying bits of food.

* * *

**After Breakfast…**

"Well thank you for making us this breakfast" Kurama smiled at her.

"Hey it was no problem…"

"I forgot how good the food was that you made! But you didn't make enough of it!" Yusuke exclaimed, with Kuwabara agreeing alongside him.

Everyone else sweat dropped and anime fell.

"Err...yeah. I'll be sure no to miss that next time…" Kagome trailed off, 'I used up the WHOLE DAMN FRIDGE FOR KAMI'S SAKE!' she thought hysterically.

"I must say now, we have to prepare for our business trip. We hope to see you when we get back" Kurama commented.

"Yeah, although it's still hard to believe that Yusuke got a job!" she cracked up.

"SHUT UP!" he retorted.

"We need to make peace hear" Miroku tried to reason fretfully.

"Liek you bring any peace to us here" Sango grumbled, mostly to herself. The other girls agreed.

"We'll be leaving now then" Kurama hugged her and the three left to go to a aggravated Hiei waiting in the trees at the bottom of the shrine.

She stood there in shock, all her senses tingling from where he touched her…

The other girls shared knowing smiles. He had hugged her because he felt that he might not ever see her again. But they knew that wasn't true, and it was a sign of affection, unknown to Kagome over there.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm here, back with the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review onegai! 

Sayonara for now…,

Tenshi-Battosai


	9. The First Days Of The Tournament

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

Okay! I hope no one is getting bored with my story… After this, I'm going back to my homework! Hope you enjoy it!

To one of my reviewers: I'm sorry I overlooked that area for Hiei. But what I think is that even though he is a fire apparation, not everything he touched would catch on fire so...seeing that he was caught a bit off guard...

**Chapter 9: The First Days of the Tournament**

Boat to Hanging Neck Island… (Or something like that)

Kagome, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Sango all arrived at the port a little early so they could talk for a while before boarding. The 5 had to discuss some matters.

"Well, you remember out fake names, right?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I'm Yuki" Yukina responded.

"I'm Kio" Keiko…

"Sano…" Sango sighed.

"Nano" Botan answered, "I just don't get why we couldn't of used Bota?"

"Because that would have given it away really fast, oh, and I'm Kage"

"Ok then, let's go!" Botan agreed cheerfully.

A few days ago, Kagome had sewn up 5 navy blue cloaks covering their battle outfits. It would conceal their faces and body until someone ripped it off or something like that. Kagome had also concealed their auras and scents, along with every other thing that you could identify someone with.

They had combined their energies together for a moment to make 5 tiny weapons that would come in handy. It had the exact format of a lighter, except when the flicked the switch up, any spiritual energy coming towards you would be absorbed, and when you flicked the switch again, it would send the attack right back at them.

Sango had a pole wrapped in fabric slung across her shoulders. It was around 1.5 meters wide, and as slim as 3 centimeters. You couldn't see it but, it was a dark red and on one end, there was a blade sticking straight out, and on the other was a thin, but strong and durable black chain with a dagger attached at the end of it. This was her key weapon that didn't use any special energy.

Keiko had a large weapon wrapped in fabric slung across her left shoulder. Unlike Sango's weapon, hers was a Zabato. It had a metallic pink sheen to it and was slightly curved to the right, looking like a stretched out crescent moon.

Yukina had a dark purple and wide, dragon scaled sheath attached to her back. If you took the blade(s) out, you would see that it had a slight icy blue sheen to it.

Botan's hands had metal, flexible gloves that when added some energy into it, a blade would extend out from the knuckles, as long as up to half a meter. It was a dull, blackish colour with odd, white metal at every bend in the glove. Her 'lighter' was attached to the bottom of her wrist so she could shoot the offending energy right out of her sword/glove.

The scythe that she also used is about the same as Sango's, except the blade stuck out perpendicular to the pole, and the chain was on top of the blade, a black, round weight attached to the end instead.

Now, you couldn't see Kagome's weapon, but wrapped around her waist was the thinnest sword ever made, but still strong enough to control with the flick of her wrist. It had a slight eerie red sheen to it, giving the illusion that it was covered in blood.

"Remember, be discreet. When we will have to battle them, I'm afraid we'll have to hurt them to make us less suspicious. You can attack and hurt them all you want…I guess. As long as you know that they can recover in time quickly with the least pain possible. If we ever have to help them, try not to give any information away. If you are found out, I guess you could tell them everything EXCEPT us being the Jikan Tamashii. Okay?" Sango reminded everyone.

"Hai" the 4 girls replied.

"It's really a good thing they don't know my last name, except Yusuke. But he doesn't even remember so we're all good. When they call up our team, Yusuke and the others won't know then" Kagome told them, "I hope Miroku's going to be fine with the kids. If he teaches them anything vile, I'll have his head…"

"The ships are boarding now. Get on as soon as possible. Anyone late will be left behind" a voice was heard on an intercom over the crowd.

"Come on, let's go" Keiko exclaimed, pulling them along the crowd.

Along the way, Kagome accidentally bumped into Yusuke, "Sorry" she mumbled, 'Ah! It's Yusuke!'

"Watch it, jerk!" he barked out.

"Geeze, what crawled up his ass and died?" Kagome muttered, making the rest of the team laugh.

After a couple of minutes, the girls reached the dock and boarded the ship.

* * *

**Another Place in The Port to Hanging Neck Island…**

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai" Kurama greeted.

"Whatever" Yusuke grumbled.

"Don't over exert yourself in this tournament. Remember that" Genkai hinted him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you old hag"

"Yusuke!" Koenma hissed.

"What is it this time?" Hiei turned his attention from the bickering punk to the Reikai Prince.

"I just received a letter from Yukina, Botan, and Keiko"

"What does it say?" Kurama asked politely.

He cleared this throat to begin reading,

_"Hello everybody,_

_Yukina, Botan, and I (Keiko) would just like to tell you that unfortunately, we will not be able to watch you in the dark tournament for private reasons. We wish you the very best of luck and Yusuke, you better not die. Hopefully, we will see you later though"_

The rest of the group laughed at the last note Keiko gave to Yusuke. He just scowled and everyone was left there wondering why the girls couldn't attend. But before anyone could comment on it, the announcer came on, "The ships are boarding now. Get on as soon as possible. Anyone late will be left behind"

"Come on!" Kuwabara yelled loudly.

Kurama followed the group towards the ship. He wondered how his other friends and his mother was doing. He wondered if he would ever see them again, but it wasn't time to be a pessimist.

--------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama stood at his doorstep, a dark brown suitcase clutched tightly in his hand.

"I guess I'll see you in two months" He commented to his mother.

"Suichi, good luck on the school" she replied.

Well, it wasn't exactly for that reason, but hearing her say good luck made him feel better.

"Take care of yourself, mother"

He started walking forward, then stopped abruptly and turned around. He hugged her gently and whispered, "I-I love you. Remember that...please..." it took all of his will power to restrain the quiver in his voice.

She stood there, shocked for a moment, then hugged back, "I love you too, Suichi"

Then, Kurama left. Little did he know that she heard the wavering in his voice. She just didn't know why.

----------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------

Along the way, Yusuke bumped into a cloaked figure, "Sorry…" the person mumbled. The voice was too soft to identify whether it was a man or woman.

"Watch it jerk" Yusuke barked out. She was followed by 4 other cloaked figures. Just before they were out of hearing, the YYH group heard, "Geeze, what crawled up his ass and died?"

Genkai and Kuwabara laughed while Kurama and Hiei smirked. Koenma had long gone and Yusuke was just scowling again. They then boarded their ship, which was a different one to the strange-cloaked figures.

* * *

**The Ship With The Girls On It…**

Sango cracked her knuckles, "Well, it looks like it's time to kick some demon butt, no offense to Yukina though"

Yukina laughed, "Let's get them…"

"Yeah! We can do it!" Botan exclaimed excitedly. The other girls just sweat dropped.

"Well" Kagome sighed, "Let's not waste any more time" she drew her twin blades from her back and cleanly sliced the nearest demon's head off. It slid off, landing on the ground with a soft thump. This created an all out war.

((I forgot to mention their other weapons! Every one of them has a bracelet that they can use telepathy with each other, but they don't use it often because it's tiring. They also all have a staff. Kagome has twin blades; Sango has a sword and boomerang, Botan has her scythe, Yukina has a katana, and Keiko has daggers))

The captain of the ship ducked for cover as the roaring of demons started up, only to be cut short by death and a new hoard replaced them. After a little while, they finally finished, frightening the captain to death because he thought that they were going to kill him.

"Well, that certainly went well." Botan told them cheerily.

"Yeah. Just remember, try not to use your staff for magic and stuff until we get nearer to the finals, which I'm counting on all of you to!" Keiko cheered them on enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Sango agreed.

"I got us a full floor for our hotel" Kagome stated proudly. She was then engulfed in a hug, going swirly-eyed for a moment or two.

"Thank you!" Botan cried out.

"It's nowhere near like the shrine, but I tried for one of the best…"

"Thanks for trying, Kage." Yukina commented.

"Yeah. I think Nano with enjoy it the most." Sango smiled lightly, already missing Miroku for some reason.

As soon as they docked to the island, Team Higurashi made their way to the hotel.

* * *

**Another, Different Ship…**

"Urameshi, wake up!" Kuwabara whined.

Genkai snorted, "Let the dimwit be. I think he trained too hard again."

Later on, a demon came up to them and attempted to kill Yusuke. But before any of the team members could defend him, Yusuke, in his sleep, punched the demon in the face, mumbling, "Stupid old hag…I'm up already!"

Genkai raised an eyebrow.

Growling, the demon attacked again, "Old hag! Take this!"

The group laughed at his sleep talking, except Genkai, who just kept a raised eyebrow at the sleeping form.

Pretty soon, Kurama and Hiei had killed off most of the demons and they docked. Then, Team Urameshi headed off to the hotels.

* * *

**Inside the Hotel, 57th Floor…**

"Nice place, I guess.." Sango commented.

"Yeah" Kagome agreed, plopping down onto a nearby bed, "There's 5 beds, so we can each take one" with that settled, the girls each chose a bed in a room and started to unpack the stuff they brought. Fighting kimono after fighting kimono, slayer outfit after slayer outfit. There were basically 7 copies of their battle outfits, just incase something happened to theirs during battle.

Kagome with her silver miko outfit, Sango with her pink demon slayer outfit, Keiko with her red, altered slayer outfit, Yukina with her icy blue kimono, and Botan with her bubblegum pink 'haori dress'.

Each person also unpacked some extra weapons they brought for backup.

Getting settled in, they went to sleep for the night, but not before checking the schedule for tomorrow. The tournament would start tomorrow.

_Preliminary Round_

_Team Higurashi vs. Team Riko

* * *

_

**Inside the Hotel, 21st Floor…**

Kurama took the key out to their hotel room and unlocked the door with a small 'click'. Opening the door, he was suddenly pushed aside by 2 exited boys trampling into the bedroom.

"He had to wake up…" Hiei grumbled.

Genkai came in after and Hiei behind her. Kurama was the one to close the door.

"There's only 3 beds" Kuwabara whined.

"I can sleep on the couch," Kurama offered.

"Hn. I don't need a bed."

"If you're sure." Yusuke shrugged.

"Great, I'm stuck here with 4 boys" Genkai commented sarcastically.

"HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara retorted. Hiei just snorted and Kurama gave a light smile.

"What's the schedule for tomorrow?" Kurama asked them.

"It's on the counter." Hiei responded.

"Thanks, Hiei."

"Hn."

Kurama walked into the kitchen and found a stray sheet of moderate sized paper lying on the counter. He picked it up. It seemed that they would be playing tomorrow.

"We are playing tomorrow?" Yusuke stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Yes. And Team Higurashi is too. I think we should study how they fight because we're playing them 3 times in this tournament."

"I think he's right about that. We should evaluate and watch the player's moves and styles." Genkai walked in.

"Hai…"

_Preliminary Round_

_Team Urameshi vs. Team Kari

* * *

_

**The Next Day…**

"Get up guys!" Keiko clapped her hands together and announced, "It's 10:30am and the match starts in half an hour!"

Two thumps were heard as Sango and Botan fell off the beds in their rooms. A door opened and Yukina stepped out, her hair was slightly tangled. Greeting Keiko, she took refuge in the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, Botan and Sango opened the doors to their room, rubbing their eyes.

"Good morning!" Yukina exclaimed cheerfully, while letting Botan pass into the washroom.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango questioned, glancing around the room for any signs of her.

"Oh, apparently, she went to get some breakfast before the match would start. She'll be back soon." Keiko replied, shifting through the suitcase from a battle outfit.

"Oh, okay." Sango then took her turn in the washroom.

"This fits me perfectly!" Botan cheered, fingering a loose thread on her sleeve, and then successfully snapping it off. The door shut behind Sango again as the demon slayer came out wearing her clothes.

"Hey guys!"

"Kagome, you're back!" Keiko greeted.

"Yeah, and we have 25 minutes until our match starts" Kagome commented.

The shopping back crinkled, as Yukina looked through its contents, pulling out a random sandwich, "Thanks."

"Yes, arigato." everyone else smiled.

"Don't worry, I already are, but we need to activate our staffs like Midoriko said…" Kagome reminded the group.

"Oh yeah, let's do it now before the tournament starts." Sango suggested.

_"Creation!"_ Keiko said, silently saying that she agreed in the process.

_"Judgment!"_

_"Destiny!"_

_"Dominate!"_

"Challenge!"

They all took a deep breath, praying that this would work, _**"Fate!"**_

5 lights flashed within the room. When it subsided, the girls were surprised.

Nothing was different other than the white and black-tipped WINGS they had sprouted and white slippers the girls had on. There was also a thick, white sash around their waist.

"Oh, kami…" Yukina gasped, staring at herself and her teammates in awe. The rest were doing the same Team Higurashi observed as their wings folded back in and disappeared, probably for future use.

"Well, we can't gawk any longer, the match starts in 5 minutes, we have to get to the area right now" Sango urged on, waiting until everyone else got their cloaks on and hooked their weapons onto their bodies. She then dragged them out the door and towards the battle arena.

* * *

**The Dark Tournament Arena…**

"Welcome to the first match of the Dark Tournament!" Juri cried out. The crowd roared in anticipation, "This is the preliminary round! You can use any weapons or techniques you want to. The first person to stay down or out of the rink for more than 10 seconds is the looser."

Koto then stepped up, "Now we have Team Higurashi vs. Team Riko! The leaders have discussed this and we'll have 3, three on three matches. The most wins is the winner."

Juri then butted in, "From Team Riko, we have Rimoko and Koshii! And from Team Higurashi, Sano and Kage! Without further a due, let the first match begin!"

The two girls and boys jumped into the arena, the rest of their teammates cheering them on wildly along with the audience in the stands.

"It's time for you to die!" Koshii smirked.

"Yeah, there's no turning back now! Muahaha-_cough, cough, hack, wheeze, cough_"

The girls looked on, exasperated.

While the two were in momentary shock from the…deformed laughing, Koshii took this as the opportunity to attack. He drew his sword and sliced at Kagome.

Seeing the attack coming out of the corner of her eye, Kagome sidestepped swiftly and drew both of her twin swords, hacking at his left arm furiously, making a large gash from his shoulder to wrist. The offender staggered. The deep, crimson blood stained the ground.

Sango whapped Rimoko's form with her staff.

"You think a mere staff can stop me? Muahahaha-_wheeze, cough, hack, cough, cough, wheeze_."

"Aw, shut it." Kagome stabbed a blade through his stomach and withdrew, jerking it out sharply, blocking Koshii's sword with her other blade.

The audience roared at the sight of blood, "More, MORE! Kill them!"

Juri peered in, "And it looks like Kage is doing fairly well!" She turned to Koto, "Does Rimoko have breathing problems?" Koto just shrugged.

Using his fists, he caught Kagome off-guard with a right hook to her jaw. She stumbled back from the blow, "Shimatta." Kagome swore, clutching her jaw in pain.

"Ha! I hit you! Muaha-_cough, cough, cough, wheeze_."

Sango stepped up, "That evil laugh of yours is really starting to piss me off. Especially since you can't do it correctly." she smirked.

Several snickers were heard from the stands and Team Higurashi, along with mummers of agreement.

Rimoko's face turned red with anger.

"Oh well, it's a loss, really. And I mean you." Sango continued.

Without warning, Sango drew her sword and cleanly sliced his head off.

"And now only Koshii remains! This is the first death in the Dark Tournament so far, ladies and gentleman!" Koto announced, somewhat proudly.

"YEAH!" the audience roared, "MORE BLOOD!"

"Rimoko!" Koshii turned towards his body. At this little distraction, Kagome took the chance and held one of her swords to his neck in a rapid motion.

His eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not that ruthless." Kagome laughed quietly and sheathed her swords.

Juri stepped up, "And the winners are Sano and Kage!"

The many demons in the stands cheered and yelled.

"Great job!" Yukina smiled at the two winners.

"Thanks, Yuki" Sango smiled. Kagome nodded and sat on the ground, closing her eyes for a little rest.

Koto took the microphone, "Well, that was exciting! Next up, we have…from Team Riko, Shieta and Kimi! And from Team Higurashi, we have Kio and Yuki!"

"Good luck" The other three murmured patting them on the shoulder.

"Thanks…" Keiko and Yukina tugged on the end of their cloak in nervousness.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, but this is a dangerous tournament" Kagome commented, giving them a reassuring smile. And then, they entered the ring.

"Well finish-" Shieta started.

"You off-" Kimi ended.

"As fast as-"

"We can, so it will be-"

"A less painful death" Shieta and Kimi smirked.

On the sidelines, Sango groaned, "Great, just what we need, psychotic twins…"

Botan frowned, "If they're like that, then their attacks will probably be combined"

Without a second thought, Yukina drew her katana. Turns out she had gone past her phase of naivety. Keiko drew out two of her daggers inside her cloak.

"What's inside-"?

"That cloak?"

"Begin!" Juri shouted into the mike.

Yukina lunged forward, but was forced to step back as a wave of thunder struck the ground, scorching the floor.

"Whoa!" Keiko cried out, having the same trouble, only with water geysers spurting forcefully out of the ground.

"Thunderstorm!" the two opponents shouted in unison, clasping their hands together.

Yukina and Keiko gave out a cry of shock as a wall seemed to form around the arena and water filled up to their knees.

"Yuki! Kio!" Kagome, Sango and Botan cried out, pressing their hands against the barrier to hold the water in.

"And it looks like Yuki and Kio are in trouble! What will happen now? Is it the end of them?" Koto questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Team Higurashi yelled out on the sidelines. Well, the majority of them.

Thunder slowly seemed to descend down onto the water. If it hit, then the two girls would get electrocuted to death, especially considering that they were covered in water. Kimi and Shieta just stood aside, smirking, just waiting for it to come down.

In a cry of desperation, Yukina grasped Keiko's arm and jerked them out of the water in a jump. But before landing back in it, Yukina used her ability to freeze the ground and the electricity struck the ice, shattering it in a million shards, flying towards the competitors of Team Riko.

Keiko and Yukina panted heavily from shock, "Arigato…Yuki" Keiko smiled.

"Anything for a fellow friend and teammate" she replied.

Juri yelled into the microphone, "And they got out of this one without a scratch!"

"Aww…what a-"

"Nice reunion" the two mocked, struggling to stand after it felt like a thousand needles shot through them.

They shot a thunderbolt laced with water, missing Keiko's head by an inch.

She gave a sharp intake of breath and patted the top of her cloak down, "Stupid static" Keiko muttered bitterly.

Yukina gave a light giggle.

((Ok, they would use their staffs, but the team doesn't want to show their powers until later on in the tournament))

'Can I?' Keiko questioned telepathically to the other four members of Team Higurashi.

Botan and Sango shrugged and Yukina gave her a questioning look.

'Sure then' Kagome replied for them.

"Alright then…if you want to play" Keiko insisted, unwinding the cloth off her large weapon.

Understanding what Keiko was going to do, Yukina stepped back to a suitable safety rage inside the arena.

Her Zabato shined a pink sheen against the light, reflecting its rays over to the enemies, blinding them for a second.

With a little war cry, Keiko drove the blade deeply and forcefully into the earth, making a crevice that gradually got larger as it approached the twins.

Alarmed, Kimi attempted to use thunder to stop the cracking, but only succeeded to make the crack grow larger. Before you knew it, the two had fallen through the darkness and hit the ground…somewhere down there.

"Ah…err…and the winners of this match are Yuki and Kio…"

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then they erupted into a cheer.

* * *

Ok, I'm cutting this chapter short because it's getting way to long for my tastes. I always stop at 12 pages in the word document. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review onegai! 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	10. Face the Battles Ahead

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

So…I'm plenty tired. I should be getting to sleep, but then again, I should also be updating, SO, I'll just give up a few hours of sleep for this. Lol

Enjoy, hopefully!

OK! I'm really starting to get concerned. Is this story ok, is Yukina too…not naive? Because she has a KILLING sword! I'll continue on with the story anyways, hope you're ok with the whole Yukina deal…

**Chapter 10: Face the Battles Ahead**

The Dark Tournament Arena…

"That was a great play!" Koto announced, "And now for the next match!"

Juri continued for her, "From Team Higurashi, we have Nano and Kio! And from Team Riko, we have Cassidy and Koshii!"

The 4 gracefully jumped into the arena, aside from Koshii, who was still a little shaken up from his near-death experience.

"BEGIN!"

"Listen here" Cassidy growled, "I'll just get straight to the point. Less chit-chat, more blood"

Koshii nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then, let's see. Since you're all going to die now, I'll just go straight to the point. I use wires and they can slice into things, just like ningen kitchen knives" Cassidy smirked.

"Less chit-chat, more blood" Keiko mocked.

The girl growled and drew out rolls of wires, jumping towards Keiko.

She blocked with her Zabato, but Cassidy waved her arm around a little and the wires bound itself around her large blade, holding it in place. The oil that kept the wires from rusting seeped quickly into her cloak, leaving a putrid, sickening odor. The rest of the excess oil dripped slowly onto the ground beneath her.

Koto looked at the scene, "And it looks like Kio's in some trouble!"

Botan ran towards Keiko to help her out, only to be stopped by a blood red sword, courtesy of Koshii, making her unable to help her friend. She blocked the blade with a metal knuckle from her glove. Blasting some energy into it, Botan fully parried his katana with the blades attached to her glove.

After a couple battles of only Keiko trying to free herself with no success and Cassidy was advancing on her.

Botan finally tired Koshii out and sadly, he met his end. She grimaced and scrunched her nose as some blood splotched itself onto her leg. Botan wiped it off in disgust and turned to help Keiko.

Juri smiled, "Team Higurashi has taken the upper hand in this battle!"

"Kio!" She shouted out, walking towards the tangled girl.

"Nano, I could use some help here!" Keiko growled, she didn't like feeling helpless.

When attacking Cassidy didn't help, Botan lit up with an idea.

She dove under Keiko and rolled, submerging her right hand blade into the oil on the ground. Getting back up, Botan waited for no reaction before she lurched back at the wires and slashed them with her oily blade. A horrendously loud screeching sound filled the stadium as youkai and others alike covered their ears.

Cassidy gave the deity a questioning look before the wire burst into flames. You know, just like the same reaction you would get with gasoline. Friction and sparks lit the oil and thus, the product of this intellectual thinking.

Keiko finally caught onto her plans. Struggling with the wires a bit, she managed to reach her last dagger in her packet and threw it precisely towards the wire. The wind whistled against it and the dagger flew by, embedding itself on the other wall of the arena.

Cassidy smirked, "You missed"

Keiko looked up at her, smirking, "Think again"

Cassidy felt a burning sensation in her fingertips and looked down in horror as the fire rapidly traveled up the thin metal and caught onto her clothing. Botan splashed some drops of extra oil onto her and the flames rose higher. She screamed. The purpose of the dagger wasn't to hit her. It was to direct wind towards herself. A smart move.

Everyone watched in both horror and awe as she was burned to ashes and scattered amongst the lands.

"Uhh…and the winner of this match today is Team Higurashi!" Juri cried out.

Roaring in happiness, the audience stayed a little to watch Team Higurashi leave, then dispersed themselves. Team Riko was no more.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Stands…**

The spirit detective group sat down with some others accompanying them in the only remaining seats in the stands.

Yusuke has tried to get them into a restricted spot, but instead was deflected off a barrier. Genkai couldn't even bring it down. But there were more than 12 seats in that area and they were in the best condition throughout the stadium, complete with a fridge, pillows, blankets and a TV screen with a remote control to get closer to the battles. The chairs were fleece beanbag chairs and carpeting was laid out. There was even a mini-kitchen of sorts in the corner. They could only dream to get into that area.

"Drat!" Koenma muttered, "The only seats left and the speakers are broken!"

It was true, some of the sound systems that were designed to hear the battles were broken due to some youkai.

"Hey! It's those cloaked guys from yesterday!" Kuwabara cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the black people standing at the end of the battle arena.

Shizuru elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"What makes you think that their guys?"

"Woman can't fight! They aren't allowed to!"

Shizuru just scowled and started a conversation with Atsuko, who has also come to watch their team fight.

((I think she was there during the last dark tournament so…))

"So, they're Team Higurashi…" Kurama commented.

"Rings a bell…" Yusuke claimed thoughtfully, "Higurashi…now where have I heard that before…"

"You must be delusional" Kuwabara exclaimed without a second thought.

Yusuke bonked him on the head.

"OW! Urameshi! What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Genkai hissed in irritation, "The match is starting and I can't hear any better without the speakers and you yelling!"

"Pfft! Old hag…" Yusuke complained, but shut up anyways along with Kuwabara. Hiei snorted at this making him glare.

Resuming to watch the match, the announcer shouted 'begin' and the match started.

They couldn't hear any of the speech, but they could hear the violent coughing. The group sweat dropped at this.

Yusuke got frustrated and violently punched the speaker that was broken.

_"…That evil laugh is really starting to piss me off. Especially since you can't do it right…"_

Genkai, Shizuru, and the others stared at Yusuke, who had somehow managed to get the speakers to work momentarily by punching it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter at this phrase, while Koenma and Kurama lightly chucked and Hiei, Atsuko, Shizuru and Genkai smirked.

After a while, Genkai remarked, "For once, Yusuke might be smart…" she trailed off, silently explaining my testing a heavy punch to the sound device.

_"…Great, just what we need, psychotic twins…"_

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

"What was that?" Kurama questioned.

"They're up against crazy twins" Yusuke laughed.

"Oh"

Hiei looked at the stadium irritably, 'How are they handling such annoying youkai?'

"And the winner of this match today is Team Higurashi!"

The crowd hooted and clapped, seemingly happy with the result.

"Are they human?" Kuwabara asked, referring to Team Higurashi.

"I don't know, for certain, 'Yuki' is an ice maiden though" Hiei remarked, instantly wondering how Yukina was doing in that place they mentioned in the note. He became a little bit worried because he hadn't heard from her for a while.

"It's time for you to fight" Koenma reminded them.

"Yes, of course. We have to do everything you say" Genkai answered sarcastically, dragging the 4 boys behind her.

"Err..." Koenma trailed off speechlessly.

* * *

**Somewhere Else in the Stands…**

Kagome opened up the barrier to the 'restricted area'.

"Wow" Yukina was awed, "You managed to do this?"

"Yeah, and it was pretty easy too!"

"Thanks a lot" Sango replied, grabbing a coke from the fridge and plopping herself down onto a white beanbag, turning on the volume to the TV, which was now showing Juri announcing the two teams.

"This match is Team Kari vs. Team Urameshi!"

"I'm pretty excited to see how my cousin and everyone else fights" Kagome smirked.

Botan and Keiko got their selves seated with Sango and Yukina while Kagome warmed up some noodles in the microwave.

Shouts were heard from the crowd to their amusement, "Kurama and Hiei you traitors! You're going down in this tournament Team Urameshi!"

"BEGIN!"

Yusuke stepped into the ring against an ugly thunder youkai.

"Prepare to die!" the…thing cried out.

Yusuke snorted and positioned his spirit gun, "I hear that too much"

"SPIRIT GUN!" A blast of blue light erupted from his finger and hit the youkai square on the chest, making it turn to dust, but not before releasing a blast of thunder at him.

Yusuke dodged and it missed by half a meter, creating static in his hair. Yusuke scowled at muttered something about hair-do-ruining-demons.

Kagome laughed at this, "I should have known that Yusuke would always act the same, no matter if he's fighting youkai or not"

Keiko turned to Kagome, "He's always been like this?"

"Forever…"

She scowled, "How about perverted habits?" Keiko asked, tucking her skirt in even though you couldn't see it under the black cloak.

Botan turned to listen to the conversation, "Yeah"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "He does…?"

"Yes"

"No…I suppose I'll have to scold him on that later" she smirked, making everyone else chuckle at his misfortune.

By the time they turned back to the fight, Kuwabara had finished off a demon with his spirit sword.

"This is interesting…I can't wait to fight them, I want to know what it feels like to vs. the oaf," Sango laughed.

"Kazuma?"

"You could say that…" she replied, making Yukina giggle.

Kurama stepped into the ring, against a water youkai.

"Rose whip!" the fox shouted, taking out a rose. When the stadium started flooding from the bottom up, the teams started freaking out until they saw that Kurama just smirked, "Plants drink water…" and immediately absorbed the water rising in the stadium. With a flick of his whip, the youkai was dead.

"That was smart" Kagome remarked.

Botan smirked at her, "You're only saying that because you LIKE him!"

She flushed in both embarrassment and anger, "I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Shhh! The next match is starting!" Keiko hissed, smirking.

Genkai then fought, first landing a series of punches to the guy's face making him stumble back several steps. It then ended quickly when a blast of ki was directed at him…

"She seems like a very formidable foe" Sango commented.

"She is, believe me" Botan informed the team.

"I've seen her fight, she is very strong" Keiko put in.

Yukina nodded her head in agreement.

Eh…there's not much to say about Hiei's match, other than the fact that his opponent now lies in pieces on the floor…

"That was a good match" Sango commented.

"I agree. The team seemed to handle it well," Yukina added in.

"Do you know who we have to fight tomorrow?" Botan asked.

Kagome smirked, "Yusuke's team"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have to be prepared"

"Of course" Keiko told them.

"We have to get some rest for tomorrow's match" Kagome reminded them while they walked to the hotel.

"Yeah"

They then went to bed, preparing for what was to come for the next day.

* * *

**Yu Yu Gang POV…**

"The great Kuwabara always defeats his enemies!" he exclaimed randomly.

Yusuke cocked his head, "Ya sure about that?"

"Uh…"

Genkai and Kurama just shook their heads.

"What's tomorrow's match?" Hiei asked.

"I believe it's the Team Higurashi we saw today," Kurama informed him.

"I can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Hn. Well you better change that if you want to live"

"…"

Somehow, just by that, they got into an argument.

"Stop your pathetic bickering" Genkai hissed, kicking Kuwabara lightly.

"OW!"

"She hardly even kicked!" Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Stupid dimwit! Don't make me slap you upside the head!"

He kept on laughing.

SLAP

"OW!"

"Erm…" Kurama looked at the group hesitantly, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head, "I believe it would be better if our team members were fit to fight tomorrow" he noted, staring at the two figures sprawled on the ground.

"He's right. I don't want a bunch of worthless weaklings fighting on the team tomorrow" Hiei smirked.

"HEY!"

But he had gone back to the hotel before anybody could reply to that.

* * *

**The Next Day, Inside The Hotel, 57th Floor…**

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Yukina asked, attaching her large, curvy sword onto her back.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

Kagome wound her thin, bendable sword around her waist; carefully making sure that the metal stomach guard was tight fitting. Sango polished her pole a bit before sliding it into its fabric case and slinging it over her shoulder. Botan blew on her metal gloves and checked to make sure it was tightly on and working correctly. While Keiko finished rubbing a dirty spot on her Zabato and slid it in its fabric sheath, supporting it between her hand and shoulder. After that, they slid on their cloaks.

Secretly, Kagome found a quarter on the table and picked it up, shrugging. Discreetly, she slid the mirror-like surfaced coin into her cloak for future use.

"Then let's go"

* * *

**Inside the Hotel, 21st Floor…**

Kuwabara lay halfway off the bed, drooling and muttering something about Yukina and kitties.

Growling Hiei kicked him awake, "Get up! The match is starting in 10 minutes and you're sleeping here like a spoiled fool!"

Kuwabara snorted and rolled over and completely off the bed, landing on the ground with a sickening thump.

In around 5 minutes, they 5 team members were ready, Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing, Genkai checking and securing her outfit, Kurama lost in deep thought and Hiei standing there with a very irritated look on his face.

"Are you all prepared?" Kurama snapped out of his train of thought and asked. Hiei and Genkai nodded and Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly dispersed their dispute and took lead to the battle dome.

"Let's get going before we're late then"

* * *

**The Dark Tournament Battle Arena...**

The two teams stepped into the stadium and 'glared' at each other. You couldn't really tell what was inside that hood of theirs.

"First up, we have Kuwabara from Team Urameshi vs.…"

Sango stepped into the rink, smirking. You couldn't see it, but could absolutely feel it radiating off of her.

"Sano from Team Higurashi! You all know the rules by now, BEGIN!"

Kuwabara started off with a series of punches aimed at Sango's stomach and head, which she seemed to dodge effortlessly. Smirking again, Sango took out a leaf.

Team Higurashi gasped and Team Urameshi looked over as to see what disturbed them.

"Where'd she get that? It's Shippo's!" Kagome laughed.

"Well, it could sure come in handy…" Botan replied.

The boys turned back to the match to see what the girls meant.

Sango shouted, "Image!" and thrust the leaf into the air until it burst into a puff of smoke.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. Kitsune transformation. 'So, Shippo was a illusion kitsune, very interesting…'

As the smoke cleared, you could make out the faint outline of a small, furry creature in the middle of the battlefield.

_Meow._

Kuwabara froze and Team Higurashi stifled a giggle.

_Meow._

"KITTY!" Kuwabara forgot all about what he was supposed to be doing in the first place and lunged at the cat.

"How did they know…?" Yusuke asked, flustered that the match sort of ended just by seeing a cat that wasn't even REAL!

'Don't hurt him too bad…' A worried Yukina telepathically told Sango. Sango gave a secret smile.

'Don't worry about it'

As the big oaf came up to cuddle the 'kitten', he fell right through the illusion and without a second wasted, Sango swooped down and hit the pressure point in his neck.

Juri blinked once. Twice, "Erm…and the winner of this match is Sano!"

Team Urameshi gave a sigh of relief that Kuwabara wasn't really hurt in any way except for a few scratches and bruises. Walking into the middle of the arena, Yusuke picked Kuwabara up and placed him safely on the side.

"Next up, Nano vs. Hiei!"

Botan knew Hiei was a formidable foe, so she immediately eyed him quickly with the skills she was taught and blasted energy into her gloves and the blades stuck out immediately.

Hiei drew his sword and slashed at Botan, she parried, but slid back by the force of it. Her shoes dug desperately into the cement ((Is it? Oh well…)) to try and stand her ground, instead, she was shoved onto her back and slid across the battle floor.

Shocked, Botan swiveled and rolled around just in time to dodge Hiei's sword embedded into the ground. It ripped into her cloak, but only showed a flash of pink fabric and then it was covered.

Botan growled and attached again, this time to get slashed on the shoulder.

"Nano!" the spirit heard her teammates cry out. She couldn't give up now.

They continued their fight in the air, receiving several scratches just like Hiei. This went on for a good 15 minutes until they began to tire out.

Then she got a blow to her ribcage and fell back onto the ground.

Botan struggled to balance herself on her elbows, trying to stand up, but she was getting a tad bit dizzy from the blood loss. It took her a moment to realize that she probably lost already, seeing that it felt like Botan was lying on the ground for hours. Then, using up the last of her energy, she fainted.

"NANO!" Team Higurashi rushed up to their unconscious team member and checked for a pulse. Relieved, Keiko carried her off to Yukina, who could hopefully heal some of the serious wounds so she could be more comfortable.

"And the winner of that match is Hiei from Team Urameshi!"

Kagome turned around, worried to take a glance at Botan when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft, smooth voice, "Don't worry miss. I think she'll be alright"

With the swish of her cloak, Kagome turned around to come face to face with Kurama.

"Thanks" she whispered. It took all her self-restraint just to blabber out everything they were hiding.

Turning around she shouted to the others, "I want to take on Yusuke" she smirked, then added in telepathy, 'I want to see up close and personal, just how well my cousin is'

The others nodded in understanding.

"And now, we have Yusuke from Team Urameshi against Kage from Team Higurashi!"

Yusuke smirked arrogantly, making Kagome quirk an eyebrow. She never knew that her cousin was such an…egotistical jerk around strangers. She snorted. Whatever. She'd need to change that later.

Replying to his silent challenge, Kagome unsheathed her twin swords and they began circling each other. Yusuke with fists, Kagome with swords.

* * *

Ok there! Hopefully, this was a good chapter. Read and review onegai! 

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	11. Battle Against an Ally

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho and anything else that seems related to any other copyright item/game.

Alrighty then…hope you enjoy the story, read and review onegai! –Yawn- so tired…

I'm warning you, I am quite terrible at battle scenes…

(Sigh...) Time to update my last story for this week...Or two...

**Chapter 11: A Battle Against An Ally**

The Dark Tournament Battle Arena…

Replying to his silent challenge, Kagome unsheathed her twin swords and they began circling each other. Yusuke with his fists, Kagome with her swords.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Kage, your opponent" Kagome smirked.

Yusuke was not satisfied with this answer but nonetheless, started attacking.

Landing a series of punches to Kagome, she blocked easily with the blunt side of her sword. She then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick to his jaw, sending him crashing into the wall, crumbling the dirt and sand to bits and Yusuke shot back up and started over again.

"SPIRIT GUN!" A blue light erupted from his finger as he aimed at Kagome, full speed at her chest.

She frowned as he smirked, thinking he had won already. 'I have to talk to him about his attitude later…' she trailed off, thinking idly.

She slipped the silver quarter out from earlier that she had hidden in her cloak and with precise aim and precision, flicked it towards the spiritual attack. It spun around quickly and hit the proceeding energy, shooting it rapidly back at him. His eyes widened as it came towards him and blasted him to the wall, blacking out and the quarter eh…dissolved, showing tiny bits of melted metal into the stands.

Kagome calmly walked over towards him as Team Urameshi approached quickly, "He will be alright…right?"

Hiei scowled and ignored her, instead attempting to pry into her mind, only to stumble back from the force of her barrier. It was so thick that she didn't even feel him prod. He only ended up with the same result with her other fellow teammates.

Kurama gently lifted the team leader up and lay him against the wall beside Kuwabara.

"And the winner is Kage, from Team Higurashi!" Koto announced, crowd cheering.

Keiko jumped into the arena first, followed afterwards by Kurama.

Juri glanced at them, "And it looks like it's now Kio from Team Higurashi and Kurama from Team Urameshi!"

Keiko leaped up and swung her Zabato up, ready to thrust it into the ground. But then she felt a tugging at the end of it and looked up.

"Rose whip!" The green, earthly whip wrapped around the tip of the heavy looking blade, preventing it from hitting the ground.

Using lots of her strength, Keiko used force and harshly slammed the shiny weapon into the surface of the earth, snapping Kurama's vine in half. Yet, the fox betrayed no emotion. A piece of rubble flew across his form, slashing him in the elbow deeply.

Using one of her daggers, she threw it and Kurama narrowly missed, leaving a bloody streak across his face.

This is when Kurama did the 'Fu-Ka-Enbu-Jin' also known as the 'Blast-Flower-Waltz-Formation' or the 'Wind-Flower-Circle-Formation'. ((Argh! This is so confusing…))

The pink flower petals danced around him and shot past Keiko. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to hide behind her Zabato until it leaned over and some petals scratched her body, blood oozing little by little out of her wounds. The wind was strong and blew the weapon right on top of her, slightly crushing her as Keiko was rendered unconscious.

"Err…and the winner of this match is…Kurama from Team Urameshi!"

"Kio!" Yukina rushed onto the find with Botan, helping the girl and her weapon on the 'stage' and started tending to her wounds.

Team Urameshi sighed. Even after all this fighting, they had failed to tear the cloaks off.

"I'll go" Genkai stated, jumping onto the arena.

Yukina sighed, "I'm next"

"Good luck, Yuki" Sango and Kagome smiled. Botan gave a thumbs up sign, showing the same meaning in silence.

"And-"

Koto butted into Juri's speech, Juri looking pretty annoyed, "And the last match is Genkai from Team Urameshi vs. Yuki from Team Higurashi!"

The two fighters stood there in silence, contemplating their first move and eyeing each other carefully.

'Her posture reminds me of Yukina' Genkai thought, moving her right hand into a tight fist, left hand following.

Yukina then made the first move and drew out her katana. She jumped and slashed where Genkai was standing, but the 'old hag', as Yusuke put it, dodged quickly and elbowed her in the back, sending Yukina flying forward.

She dug her shoes into the ground and slowed to a stop, leaving black stains on the ground.

Genkai punched Yukina's sword out of her hand, causing her to draw her snake-like sword on her back as a quick reaction. She always did that in practice.

Thrusting the blade forward, the light around it seemed to sparkle as it flew precisely, wrapping Genkai in a sea of blue-tinted metal. This plan backfired as Genkai rapidly sent a wave of spirit energy through the metal and electrocuted Yukina. Dazed, she fell to the ground.

"And the winner of today's match is Team Urameshi!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up, hooting in victory.

Keiko looked at Yusuke and thought about how she didn't want to feel weak again, 'I'm fighting him next time' she thought confidently.

Sango grabbed Yukina and hoisted her up, heading back to the hotel along with her other teammates.

* * *

**Inside the Hotel, 57th Floor…**

"I'm a little disappointed that we lost" Keiko commented, sighing.

"It's alright. We've never fought them before and this is the first time" Yukina tried to comfort Keiko, rubbing circles on her back.

"Yukina's right. And the next time we fight them, we'll know their speed, attacks, and an assortment of things! That why I asked you to try not to use your special abilities and everything so them we could use the element of surprise" Kagome explained.

"Hai, there's always next time!" Botan exclaimed cheerfully.

Sango read the schedule, "The next match is in three days"

"Great" Keiko sighed, "At least we get a long break"

"Hai" Yukina commented, "It's hard fighting days straight in a row"

"Say Kagome…where did you get that coin?" Sango quirked her eyebrow, referring to the same coin she had used to deflect Yusuke's spirit gun.

Kagome shrugged, "It was on the coffee table, so I just took it"

"We should tend to our wounds again and get some rest" Botan suggested, unwrapping a bandage and cleaning it gently, spraying antibacterial spray on it.

"We really should…" Yukina softly replied.

_Team Higurashi vs. Team Makaro

* * *

_

**Inside the Hotel, 21st Floor…**

They all sat on the couch to discuss the battle they just had. Or rather, Hiei leaned against the wall, Kurama and Yusuke sat on either arms of the couch, Shizuru, Atsuko, Koenma, and Genkai sat on the couch, and Kuwabara stood beside Yusuke.

"I would like to try fighting against Kage next time" Kurama commented, breaking the eerie silence.

"I know we all want to fight someone, but they're more powerful then they lead everyone to believe" Genkai eyed every other member of the team.

"What's that supposed to mean, hag?" Yusuke snorted, "They seem pretty weak"

"Never underestimate your enemies" Hiei ground out.

The others nodded their head in agreement to that statement.

"Yes" Genkai agreed, "When I was fighting and watching you fight, I could sense that they were holding back. They're aura was powerfully concealed and the girls seemed to hesitate before attacking"

"So…" Kuwabara thought idly, "Does this mean for Urameshi to avoid shiny things?" he referred to the coin that backfired his shot"

"Technically, that was quite unexpected. Kage seems to be intellectual" Koenma finally spoke up, "I can't get any information about them because there is no identification to the being"

"What now then? Do you just run into the fight like squawking chickens waiting to get their heads chopped off?" Shizuru scowled. Atsuko looked at her and stood up to find something to drink.

"I tried to use the Jagan eye to look into their minds, but I was blown back by a barrier. It seemed so strong that she didn't notice what I did" He had an irritable look on his face, showing that he didn't like the result of that.

Kurama, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up, "I suppose we could try again at the next match. It appears that they don't have the intention of killing us, or doing any severe damage"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the red-haired fox as if he was crazy, "Why would they do that?"

"Well, if you didn't notice, when Kage blocked the attack with your fist, she used the blunt part of her sword. She could have easily just dodged and stabbed you in the stomach. With the look in her eyes, she acknowledged it, yet didn't do it. And when Kio threw the dagger at me, she was precisely aiming at my cheek and not my head"

Yusuke gawked at this realization and Kuwabara had long since lost himself in the conversation.

Genkai decided to add in another point, "When Sano hit the pressure point in Kuwabara's neck, she didn't do anything to injure him in his state. The girl could have easily just…killed him"

Koenma snapped out of his thoughtful thinking, "I also sensed at least two other weapons in Nano's cloak that she could've used, but she didn't even bother to draw them out"

Yusuke took this into consideration, while Hiei thought about the mental barriers they had.

"I wonder what the 'personal matters' is that Keiko has to go to along with the others"

Koenma turned to Yusuke, the speaker, "Hai. It's been harder to run the spirit world with Botan missing and there are too many demons around in one area to catch any of her energy signal along with the others"

"Anyway, when's the next match?" Atsuko spoke up.

Kurama stood up and picked the sheet of paper containing the schedule, "In two days"

_Team Urameshi vs. Team Ronen

* * *

_

**The Next Day…**

Keiko and Sango were cooking breakfast when they saw Yukina and Botan walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" the greeted each other cheerfully. Kagome came in a couple minutes later.

Setting down eggs and bacon onto the table, the girls thanked Keiko and Sango, then ate their fill for the day.

"So, does anyone know what's going on today?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it says here on the schedule…" Botan picked up the piece of thin paper, "That we have a challenge today. The team leader has to go to headquarters to draw the name of the team your going up against and then the two team leaders have to draw out two activities from the box and pick one TOGETHER to do!"

"Well Kagome…" Keiko patted her on the back, "Good luck on that…"

Kagome groaned, 'I'm going to have to associate with more youkai!'

"I think we should wait here until Kagome finishes what she needs to do" Yukina suggested, "That way, you'll know where to find us when you come to tell us the activity for the day"

"That sounds good. I think I should go now…" The others nodded as Kagome took her weapons just in case and slipped her cloak on and secured it.

* * *

**Dark Tournament Headquarters…((Let's just pretend that they have some))**

A man with a microphone stepped up onto the podium as he talked, a box with tem names to draw right beside him, "And can we now have the leader of Team Higurashi to come and draw a team name from the box!"

Kagome stepped up and stuck her hand into the box where she felt several snakes that felt poisonous, 'So even the simplest things will be a challenge today, ne?' She absently thought to herself.

The man with the mike was shocked when the box erupted a pink light that only he seemed to see, purifying all the dangerous youkai in the box. Kagome gave a small smirk and finally drew a team, "Team Urameshi"

'Great…I have to deal with my bastard of a cousin' she groaned quietly as Yusuke walked up to her, a big smirk on his face.

The team captains walked up to the second box, where they both drew a challenge.

Yusuke spoke first, "Obstacle Course-Ice" his voice holding confusion for the simple answer.

Kagome then looked at her slip of paper, "Obstacle Course-Plant"

"I'll give you guys time to decide which challenge you want to take" The announcer person told them.

Team Higurashi and Urameshi's captain stepped off the stage and immediately faced each other with a look of determination.

"I want the ice obstacle course" Kagome stated, it would be a advantage to Yukina.

"Plant" Yusuke glared back, Kurama would be helpful. But then again, Hiei could melt the ice…

Kagome wasn't certain how they would host this challenge, but thought about it, 'Kurama would be able to control plants and Hiei could just burn the plant. In the ice one though, Hiei could melt the ice and Kurama would use his plants to absorb it…could Yukina freeze the plants?'

"Uhh…ok then…the plant obstacle course…I guess so"

Yusuke smirked in victory as they both gave a strong handshake and told the announcer the results.

"Alrighty then! You each have 10 minutes to prepare and gather your teammates, then meet back here! GO!" the guy barked out furiously.

Giving each other another death glare, Kagome and Yusuke shot off towards their team members.

* * *

**Inside the Hotel, 57th Floor…**

The door burst open, startling the 4 waiting patiently on the couch.

Kagome stood there, panting and out of breath, "We're up against Team Urameshi" she paused to take another breath, "In a plant obstacle course. We have ten minutes to get ready and get back to headquarters"

Almost instantly, the hotel room was bustling with frantic girls trying to get everything together and put things on. Kagome luckily, was already ready because she had gone out with everything she needed.

* * *

**Inside the Hotel, 21st Floor…**

"Kurama! Your advantage!" Yusuke burst out, startling a few people waiting inside their hotel.

"Pardon?" He asked, confused.

"We're going in a obstacle course with plants! That stupid leader doesn't know anything!" He laughed, "The other choice was the ice course, which was one of their teammate's advantages, but she chose the plant! Without a fight too! She's so stupid!"

Genkai stood up, going to get ready, "I think she did that for a reason. The team obviously has a good strategy and we have to get ready now" Kurama and Hiei agreed where as Yusuke just shrugged it off and Kuwabara didn't hear it in the first place.

Hiei really didn't need anything, he was already prepared and Kurama just had to recheck his seeds and slip on the top of his fighting outfit. Genkai and Yusuke were ready and Kuwabara was stumbling around the room.

Shizuru decided to stay in the hotel with Atsuko and watch them through the TV where they would be showing the challenges.

* * *

**Back at the Dark Tournament Headquarters…**

"Alright, the two teams are here!" The announcer confirmed, "The rules are that you can use anything to delay the other team. The first FULL team to the finish line is the winner so every member has to finish the race. There are no trails, just a start and finish, but you have to go through the forest. Okay there? Now come with me"

The announcer led them to a large forest to the starting line, "Ok. To get to the finish line, just go towards the largest amount of spiritual energy at the end of the forest. Ready…"

Team Urameshi met challenging glances and got into stances.

"Set…"

Team Higurashi smirked and turned to face the thick underbrush.

"GO!"

Surprisingly to Team Urameshi, they took off, some with youkai speed, but Team Higurashi just started walking and talking.

"Are they crazy?" Yusuke yelled out, confused.

"It doesn't matter" Kurama told him, "Just keep on going and focus on the task"

---

**Team Higurashi's POV…**

"Ok then" Keiko started the casual walk.

"Maybe we could get one person to go and two other groups of two" Sango suggested.

"I'll go alone then. You guys can help each other. Don't hesitate to do anything and if you need any help, contact me on your communicators" Kagome stated and left swiftly running, not leaving any room for argument.

"Alright then…" Botan trailed off, "I'll go with Kio"

"And I'll go with Yuki"

With that resolved, they finally ran off in opposite directions.

---

**Team Urameshi's POV…**

"We should split up" Genkai advised and ran off with Hiei and Kuwabara in tow.

"Yeah, great, just ditch us" Yusuke grumbled.

"Let's just get going" Kurama reminded the leader and ran ahead a bit.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Yusuke yelled, "I'm taking lead now!"

Suddenly, the finish line spot just changed towards the left.

"This way!" The punk yelled, leaving no room for any other words from Kurama.

'That's strange…' Kurama thought, 'The finish line changed, but the energy is more powerful than the start…'

---

**Kagome's POV…**

"I should delay some of the other members a little" she muttered absently, then sent a blast of ki at the tree, lodging it inside a device so it would seem like the finish line was where it was now.

She smirked and ran on more, only to be stopped by a huge wall of vine, ascending high into the clouds. There was also no way around it and she groaned.

Kagome peered into the vines to see how thick it was. Around 2 feet thick…

"Sorry plant" she whispered patting it, and then blasted her miko powers into her hand, successfully melting a archway into the poor plant. After that, she kept on running. But this time, a huge tree stopped her.

---

**Yukina and Sango's POV…**

Yukina froze all the plants around them after saying sorry just like Kagome. There was now an icy scenery path until they met up with a vine wall.

"Stand back" Sango warned and took out her boomerang, "Hiraikotsu!" He flung up and sliced the poor shrubbery into tiny pieces, along with the trees a few yards ahead.

"Nice job" Yukina commented.

"Thanks. Let's get going. The more powerful energy to the right is Kagome, so she's trying to set up a delay"

The two girls sprinted ahead and got stopped again by a very large tree.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Match meeeeeeeeee…….." The tree moaned, scaring the guts out of the two.

"Uhh…?" Sango asked, confused.

---

**Genkai, Hiei, and Kuwabara's POV…**

"Over there…?" Kuwabara asked, facing the energy that just appeared.

"No fool, that's a decoy-" Hiei started.

But Kuwabara had already ran off towards it.

"Let's go. The dimwit is already leading Kurama towards it without his opinion, so Kuwabara will meet them there"

Hiei just nodded and came face-to-face with a vine wall, which he just burned effortlessly.

They then came towards a large tree.

---

**Kurama and Yusuke's POV…**

"Yusuke, this is the wrong way, I believe-" Kurama told him, only to be cut off with a, "Of course it isn't!"

When they got to the end of the energy trail Yusuke had forced Kurama to follow, Yusuke cheered with a loud, "Finished first!"

"Uh…Yusuke, this was a decoy. In other words, you've just wasted a lot of time…" Kurama trailed off.

He yelled out in frustration and smashed the device to bits.

"Let's just keep on going down this way" Kurama suggested, walking towards the way Kagome had gone in.

The came upon a wall of vines that stretched endlessly across the forest.

"How do we get through?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe through here?" Kurama wondered, "It seems like someone is far ahead of us…they have already somehow melted through the underbrush"

"Wait for MEEE!" A voice called out.

They two boys turned towards it, "Kuwabara? I thought you were with Genkai and Hiei?"

"Yeah, but they ditched me because they didn't believe that the energy I sensed here was the finish line" he stated proudly.

"I hate to break it to ya Kuwabara, but it isn't" Yusuke explained wearily.

"Oh…I'll come with you then!"

They then continued through, trying to avoid the sizzling substance on the ground left over from the meltdown.

---

**Botan and Keiko's POV…**

They felt a burst of energy to their right, "Probably just Kagome's decoy" she pushed off.

"Most likely" Botan added in.

Not long after, the two girls came upon a wall of vines. Botan and Keiko sighed, "I guess we hack it down"

Botan took out her scythe and Keiko took out her daggers and Zabato and they hacked at the vine for around 5 minutes before they met the other side with ragged breathing.

"Lets…go" Keiko panted.

Agreeing, Botan followed Keiko briskly, only to be met with an aging, huge tree.

* * *

ANYWAYS, my hands hurt and I think I'll take a break now… (Yawn...) Crap! And I still need to update my other story or else it would have been two weeks since I did! NOo!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	12. Winner of The Obstacle Course

**---Road To An Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that seems similar or related to any games or other copyright items.

Ano…I think I'm going to start making the chapters a bit shorter because it's getting really hard to keep up the story once a week with 12 pages each! Thank you for understanding if you do!

No flames please!

_'We are all motivated by a keen desire for praise, and the better a man is, the more he is inspired by glory'_ – Cicero, Pro Archia

**Chapter 12: Winner of the Obstacle Course**

Forest Near the Dark Tournament…

Genkai and Hiei's POV…

"Hm…A tree that's fully guarded…" Genkai commented.

"Hn. The aura, it's radiating magic. This damn tree is enchanted"

_'You're right…In order to pass, you will have to complete a task I assign you, and then I will let you through…'_

It startled the two competitors, but they hardly showed it.

"Hurry up, what is it?" Hiei growled.

_'Get the pinecone on top of this tree and you shall pass'_

"Whatever, I'll do it" Hiei nodded to Genkai.

He jumped up onto the nearest branch and leaped to the next one, only to be slammed in the stomach by a moving branch back down to the ground.

Growling, he gave a death glare that would have melted the tree and whisked himself back up, this time dodging the flying branch and drawing his sword off to hack the next one off, this time being hit in the back by another.

Getting very irritated, Hiei set the tree on fire so it burnt to death. Satisfied, Hiei smirked and tapped the blunt edge of his sword to the trunk, making the poor thing tumble to asked. He kicked the still alive pinecone into the nearby bushes and nodded to Genkai to continue on. This took about 15 minutes to accomplish.

**---**

**Sango and Yukina's POV**… 

"Match meeeeeeeeee…….." The tree moaned, scaring the guts out of the two.

"Uhh…?" Sango asked, confused.

_Joking, joking_ A voice laughed out.

"Wha…?" The two were completely confused now.

_To get past me, you must use…speed. Only one of you can do this_

Sango looked questioningly at Yukina, so just shrugged and responded, "I guess I'll try…"

They seemed a bit behind because it felt like a pretty long time had passed by when they were hacking away at that thick plant wall. Maybe they could take this time to catch up…

_Start…_

"You don't have to use only speed, right…?" Yukina thought over. Sango was slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Like this!" Yukina froze the tree to the core of its roots and took her staff out, whacking the now frozen branches, snapping them off easily.

"Come one, let's go, great idea!" Sango stated cheerfully and ran off down the path with Yukina quickly following behind.

'I wonder how the others are doing…?'

The two met up with another group when two paths connected.

---

**Botan and Keiko's POV**… 

'_You must match this leaf…' _A voice called out.

"W-what was that?" Botan asked nervously, taking a step closer to Keiko.

The large tree in front of them swiveled around a bit, revealing a single leaf floating in the air.

_'To one on those on the ground'_

WHAT? There ought to be more than 200 leaves on the ground!

_'Begin!'_

"But…" Keiko started, but a look from Botan just told her to just try her best.

Clasping her hands together, Keiko did what Sango and Kagome had taught her.

She focused inside of her and grasped her spirit, tugging out a sense. Opening her eyes, Keiko looked around at the leaves, scanning them.

"Kio! You're eyes!" Botan gasped, staring at her. Keiko's eyes were a glowing orange colour.

Searching out at the leaves' auras, the Zabato user continuously attempted to match up their auras.

"Found it!" Keiko cried out, holding up a leaf.

Botan gently took it and placed it on top of the other leaf. Oddly, they merged.

_'Continue'_

The tree's 'voice' faded away and the branches that blocked their path parted.

"Let's go!" Keiko exclaimed, running forward.

"You did really well!" Botan complimented.

Keiko smiled, "It was nothing"

"Hey! It's Sano and Yuki!" Botan pointed to the two people approaching.

**---**

**Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's POV…**

"A…tree?" Kuwabara asked, staring at the chunk of wood that, honestly, looked old, too old to even be distinguished as a tree in looks.

"Over here…" Kurama beckoned them over to a fairly large sized hole in the vine bush.

"Nice one Kurama!" Yusuke smirked.

_'You cannot pass here unless you do my quest…'_ An eerie voice coming from the tree croaked. 

"Freaky…thing!" Kuwabara's eyes widened as he cowered away.

'_The task is…-Hey, wait!'_ The tree growled as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama slipped right through the hole and away from the task. It appears that they skipped it…

**---**

**Kagome's POV…**

Kagome came upon a large tree… the branches that blocked her path were charged with its aura.

_'Here is your task…in order to pass you must finish this…But since your task is ongoing, you may pass as soon as it starts. This is unlike the others'_

'Unlike the others…?' Kagome thought, raising an eyebrow, 'That means that…hmm…I wonder how Yukina, Keiko, and the others are doing…?'

Kagome nodded, signaling the tree's spirit to continue.

'_Your task is…this!'_

It said no more as the branches were removed from the path and a loud buzzing noise filled her ears. Well actually, thousands of small buzzing sounds.

The miko turned around in horror as she turned around.

There, floating above the ground, were thousands, maybe millions of large, hornet-like bugs! They looked like a replica if Naraku's poisonous insects, except in a deep red hue. A green substance that looked suspiciously like acid dripped out from the stingers. Her suspicions were confirmed when the liquid burned down the ground with a sizzle.

Without warning, they shot forwards towards her.

"Ah!" Kagome let out a yelp of surprise and bolted for all she was worth.

They wouldn't seem to go away as she ran.

Swiveling her body a bit, while still observing where she was going, Kagome formed a bow and arrow out of her energy and shot it at the mob of bugs.

Pink energy trailed behind the arrow and pierced right through the insects, melting the surrounding ones.

However, Kagome didn't have time to celebrate, for more of the red bugs just seemed to replace the deceased.

Her eyes widened and Kagome picked up speed, cursing at her luck as a drop of acid brushed her skin, burning a water droplet shape near her wrist.

**---**

**Overall POV…**

After the tree, fortunately, everyone just had to crawl under certain things and climb over and dodge other things.

That is, unfortunately for Kagome and fortunately for everyone else…

* * *

**Finishing Line…**

Several onlookers peered into the thick underbrush as they saw a couple blurs flash in the coverage.

Loud cheers were heard and the snake demon announcer stood by the large flag of the line, microphone occasionally slipping from his grasp.

"And the first ones to the finish line are…" He paused and waited until they ran past the line, "From Team Urameshi, GENKAI AND HIEI!"

The crowd roared to add to the effect…

"Hn" Hiei commented, crossing his arms and eyeing a cut on his wrist that had been created when a branch brushed him.

Genkai smirked and they both waited for Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to finish. Hopefully, they wouldn't take too long.

"I see several more people coming already!" The announcer hissed into the microphone, "From Team Higurashi…Sano, Yuki, Nano, and Kio!"

They stopped beside the first finishers.

Sango smirked at the two, making Hiei shoot a glare her way.

'When is Kagome going to get here?' Botan thought, eyeing the finish line banner.

'Speed it up, fox!' Hiei growled, sending a telepathic message to his teammate.

**

* * *

**

**Kurama's POV…**

'Speed it up, fox!'

Kurama received a telepathic message from the fire apparition.

'Got it!' He replied.

Still running Kurama turned to his two comrades, "Hiei wants us to speed it up…I have a feeling that half the other team is already there"

Yusuke scowled, "We're going really fast already!"

"My feet hurt…" Kuwabara muttered absently.

Nonetheless, they sped up anyways.

**

* * *

**

**The Finish Line…**

The snake announcer peered into the forest, "And the last groups are here! Who will it be…?"

The crowd roared in anticipation.

"It's! -"

As Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke burst into view, Keiko and Yukina bit their lip in worry.

But…as soon as the trio started running towards the line, Kagome burst out of the underbrush and picked up speed without warning, sprinting towards the line in sync with the 3. She had lost the bugs a couple seconds ago.

Kurama clenched his teeth together and used his demon speed, bursting through the finish line. Yusuke, with his half demon blood did the same.

Kuwabara and Kagome.

Somewhat matched in speed, Kagome a step and a fraction of a second ahead of Kuwabara…

If they were tied in speed, then which team would win now?

_This was war._

* * *

(Sigh…) I'm going to call it a night now… So tired…

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	13. The Day Before War

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hey! Since a reader punched me (Nurses poor, black eye…) I think I'm willing to update a couple days earlier than usual. But that doesn't mean that everybody can punch me. TT …I'm in the mood anyways

**Chapter 13: The Day Before War**

Somewhat matched in speed, Kagome a step and a fraction of a second ahead of Kuwabara…

If they were tied in speed, then which team would win now?

_This was war._

But, at the last second, Kuwabara tripped over a rock and Kagome did a sharp cut right in front of him, sending him back a bit.

Another step…and right past the finish line!

"KAGE!" Sango, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan cheered.

Kagome grinned, hugging their group and slapping high fives everywhere. A shuffling noise was heard behind Sango.

"Hey-" Yusuke walked up to Sango and grabbed her cloak, pulling it back.

Sango's eyes widened and she jerked forward, grasping the cloak tightly in her hands, white knuckles clashing with her black cloak.

"L-let's go" Yukina stuttered at the close call.

"Nice try!" Botan called after Team Urameshi and Team Higurashi ran off to the hotel, the announcer calling off the over-excited crowd.

"Crap! I almost did it!" Yusuke complained loudly to the rest of his team members.

"You were too loud, baka," Genkai stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever hag" he mumbled absently.

"Hn" Hiei just commented.

"I guess it was a good try though" Kurama complimented, still curious about who was under the cloaks.

"I could have done better," Kuwabara snorted.

"Idiot!" Yusuke shot back, "You couldn't even win the event!"

There was no comment after that.

* * *

**Hotel Room, Floor #57…**

"Whew, close call" Keiko sighed, pulling off her cloak. She looked slightly pale from shock.

Kagome closed the door behind her, "Nice job guys! We beat them!"

Yukina, Botan and Keiko beamed. Sango took off her cloak, exhausted, and examined the rip in the fabric that had been created when Yusuke tugged on it, "I think we're going to need some repairing to these cloaks. Especially since I believe our next match is just tomorrow afternoon"

Botan scrunched up her nose in confusion, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Yukina called out from the kitchen. She waved the schedule sheet around in her hands…

_Semi-Finals _

_Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi_

"Again?" The whole team shouted at the same time.

Keiko dropped the hairbrush she was just picking up. It clattered back onto the dresser, "But we just faced them today and I believe the day before too!"

Kagome sighed wearily, "Well, I didn't make up the rules…we'll have to get out equipment ready tonight and get some sleep for tomorrow. Can you tell us anything about them?" she was referring to Yukina, Keiko, and Botan, who knew their attacks.

"Well, Hiei has this really powerful dark fire in an attack he uses called 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'…It summons a huge black dragon that destroys everything in it's path with the fire from 'hell'" Botan listed off thoughtfully.

Sango stared in horror, "We'd get burned to a crisp!"

"I could try making the cloak fire resistant?" Kagome suggested meekly.

"Well, I guess if the product was really strong, then it would work" The ferry girl added in.

"Alright then" Kagome sighed, "Anything else we should know?"

Keiko thought about Yusuke, "I would like to fight Yusuke tomorrow…could I get some coins like you, Kagome to block off the 'Spirit gun'?"

"Sure"

"Thanks a lot"

"Erm…Genkai has a lot of spirit energy…" Yukina watched as Kagome shifted through the contents of her pack when she had finished telling the team that.

"Aha!" Kagome exclaimed in glee, "You told us that you fought with a slug youkai, ne?" She glanced at Keiko. Keiko nodded her head slowly, unsure of where this was taking them. Sango and everyone else watched, confused too.

"Well, when you came into our house, I discovered that your shoes were thoroughly covered in this stuff and-"

"Sorry about that" Keiko mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's okay, so I scraped all of it off and stored it into a bag-"

"You** what?**" Botan looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"So I" Kagome glared at them because they kept interrupting her, "So I stored it into a bag after finding out that it was incredibly sticky"

Kagome then unzipped the bag with the goop on it and dumped it onto the table. It rolled around for a bit and nearly slid off the surface of the table.

Sango raised an eyebrow along with Yukina, "I thought you said it was 'incredibly sticky'"

"It is" Kagome sighed, "Watch, it sticks to spiritual energy"

Kagome took her index finger and pointed it at the glob. A blue light started forming on her fingertip, lowering her hand down lower, the energy touched the slime. The miko pulled her finger away, but the energy still stuck.

Everyone watched in awe.

It was like an orb of energy nestled on top of a gushy green substance.

"You see, it will only work for small amounts of every though. For instance, it will stop the spirit gun, but if the opponent lets out a huge amount of energy at a time, the shield will just most likely disinigrate"

"Gotcha there"

"Here's some dragon skin from a youkai in the feudal era that Miroku gave us" Sango pulled a sheet of black, snakelike skin out of her trunk, "It might come in handy"

They spent the next couple hours on their equipment.

**

* * *

**

**Hotel Room, Floor #21…**

_Semi-Finals_

_Team Urameshi vs. Team Higurashi_

"Again?" Kuwabara whined.

"Deal with it, you buffoon" Hiei stated, irritated.

Kurama sighed, "They seem like a formidable foe. We shouldn't take them that easily"

"Kurama's right" Genkai sighed, tossing the sheet randomly into a free space in the hotel room.

Yusuke grabbed a bag of chips and snorted.

"Especially **you**" Genkai sent a glare Yusuke's way, "That Kage girl stopped your spirit gun with a coin" She mocked.

* * *

Hey! I'm tired, but still updating! Please check out my newest story and review there please!

I'm sorry, this chapter is small, but it's a start for the next chapter and it's basically just preparing for the battle. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	14. Team Higurashi vs Team Urameshi

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

Okay, I still can't figure out how I'm going to do this… This part may take a while and this story may end up really, really long…

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I LOVE MY READERS!

My writing style may have changed a little for this chapter because I am currently unsure of how to exactly do this… Sorry it took so long! I didn't know how to start it!

Anyways, as you may have noticed, I am extremely horrible at battle scenes. Bare with me onegai! Arigato!

**Chapter 14: Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi**

Overall POV…

"_And here is the long waited match of the tournament!"_ Koto yelled into the microphone.

Juri stepped up next, _"Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi!"_

The two teams were standing beside each other. It was set up differently then the last tournament, where they had assembled the teams to be on either side of the arena.

"Uh…who wants to go first?" Botan looked at the rest of her team members.

Taking a deep breath, Keiko replied, "I will"

Underneath her navy cloak, she fixed her skirt version of the demon slayer outfit and nervously secured the strap of her large weapon onto her back a bit tighter. Taking a deep breath, Keiko almost unwillingly stepped onto the dusty arena.

------

"Aww, c'mon Yusuke, go first!" Kuwabara begged.

"No!"

Kuwabara violently shoved a protesting Yusuke onto the arena.

"_And it looks like first up is Kio and Yusuke!"_

"_Begin!"_

Keiko gave a scrutinizing glance at Yusuke before she drew out her dagger pack, a tad bit unsure of herself about attacking Yusuke.

"Think fast!" Yusuke smirked; "SPIRIT GUN!" a blue ball of light barely missed the top of her head as Keiko ducked.

Genkai sighed, shaking her head, "That baka…he's acting without thinking again"

"Hn"

Kurama just continued to watch the match.

------

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Yukina asked uncertainly.

"I…I think she'll do alright" Sango cocked her head as Keiko's dagger ripped the sleeve of Yusuke's shirt and he started swearing profanities.

Kagome sighed, a bit annoyed, "Yusuke's going to have a real long talk with me about his words" she growled.

Yukina giggled.

Keiko's cloak slowly got coated with patches of dirt and grime as Yusuke landed punch after punch on her, only seeming to hit her armor underneath.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Keiko drew her Zabato. The fabric that bound it elegantly swayed to the ground.

She hesitantly swung the blade at Yusuke, and then he dodged easily and aimed a kick at her head, that was blocked again by the blade.

"Damn! She's still unsure!" Sango swore underneath her breath.

**

* * *

Keiko's POV…**

Damn, Keiko! You've lived and thrived for this! Hell, this was the reason why you wanted to become stronger in the first place: to prove to Yusuke that you weren't weak! So why are you still hesitating after all that?

Keiko growled, frustrated and swung the blade violently, all her frustration and anger poured into the swing.

Blood streaked across Yusuke's chest and he winced.

You wanted to prove to Yusuke that you weren't weak! How can you do that when you're still not sure by now?

'That's it…' Yusuke thought, 'I didn't think this was last this long…' "SPIRIT GUN!"

Keiko, who was fully expecting another punch, tried to jump out of the way. Thankfully, she succeeded, but it caught her cloak, blowing it off.

The crowd was silent.

_Oh god, now what?_

"K-Keiko?" Yusuke stuttered.

"Yusuke…you know that the match is still going, right?"

I still want to prove myself…what is Kagome and Sango thinking of right now…? We've got to finish this match!

* * *

**End POV…**

"Keiko…" Botan whispered taking a step closer to the arena, not bothering to use her trick name anymore.

"Now what?" Yukina stared with wide eyes.

Kagome gulped, "It's all up to themselves now"

Sango nodded silently.

------

"Keiko...?" Kurama exclaimed incredously. Hiei even seemed a bit surprised.

"Dear god...how did she learn how to fight like that?" Genkai gasped. Apparently, her calm exterior had vanished a bit.

"...the hell?" Kuwabara shouted.

------

"W-What?"

Keiko confidently tore the rest of the tattered cloak off her body and raised her Zabato to eye level; staring at Yusuke straight in the eye, "Fight me"

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I want to start anew with another chapter, so don't worry, it'll come out when I have time to write again! Which is probably pretty soon! 

Read and Review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai

PS- So..eh...? I guess you could sort of call this a filler...


	15. Showdown

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Sorry for the previous very short chapter…here's the add on to it, I hope you enjoy the rest to this, although it might be cut up into several more chapters…

Just to let you know, as much as a lot of you guys want the girls to win, understand that it's nearly impossible to win every match… Don't say I didn't warn you that my battle scenes really, really suck…

**Chapter 15: Showdown**

Overall POV…

"Fight me" 

"Keiko…" Yusuke stared, horrified. Wouldn't you be if you swore to always protect the one you love, but was then forced to attack at them?

Keiko sighed, as much as she wanted to show Yusuke how strong she had become, she didn't want the match to be too long. Alright then. Let's get this finished.

--

"Do you think she can do it?" Yukina bit her lip.

"…yeah…I think she can" Sango replied encouragingly.

--

"Wonder what Yusuke's thinking right now…" Kuwabara muttered, staring at the unfolding scene.

"I bet he'll freeze" Genkai snorted.

Kurama shrugged.

--

Not wanting to really cause any more damage, Keiko set her Zabato upright and dropped it. Right in front of Yusuke, "It's nice to see that you're doing well in the tournament" she commented as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Yusuke stared at her, the Zabato creaked at landed on Yusuke, who was too shocked to move away in the first place.

"Yep…" Genkai groaned, "He froze…baka"

'Oh!' Yusuke snapped out of his shock and tried to push himself off the ground, "What the hell! THIS THING IS DAMN HEAVY!"

Koto sweat dropped at peered at the him, along with Juri, "Err…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…"

"Wasn't the countdown supposed to start at 8 or something?" Juri whispered.

"-Whatever…2…1…"

"Keiko! Take it off!"

"And…this battle goes to Team Higurashi, Kio! Or is it Keiko…? Whatever…" Koto mumbled into the microphone.

Keiko smirked, happy that she won and took the Zabato off her boyfriend, silently walking back to her team.

"Keiko! Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing here-" His overprotective side started to take over.

She joined back up with her team. Luckily for them, a clear wall separated the two teams on different sides. Nobody could hear the other unless you shouted, but you could absolutely see each other. ((If it wasn't like this before, then gomen ne, but I'm changing it))

**

* * *

Team Higurashi's POV…**

"I forgot to tie the cloak before I started and then it blew off" Keiko sighed warily.

"But…we have to still keep pretending, so…yeah" Botan pondered.

"It's okay, really. I thought this would've been bound to happen at some point" Kagome comforted Keiko, "At least now, you don't have to wear your cloak"

"I guess you're right" Keiko sighed gratefully while Yukina and Sango smiled.

**

* * *

Team Urameshi's POV…**

"I'm very surprised that Keiko was that strong. But it's beyond my reasoning what she's doing with a group of strangers" Genkai sighed.

"Keiko" Yusuke stated unbelievingly, "She beat me…and how did she get into the Dark tournament in the first place?"

"Yes, I'm very shocked that one of those cloaked people just happened to be Keiko…where did she receive that training?" Kurama added in.

"Not from me" Genkai stated immediately.

"…you fought a girl, Urameshi…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"You fought one last time too!" Yusuke retorted.

"You're right…"

"Hey…I still can't figure out who that name, Higurashi seems so familiar…" Yusuke thought out loud.

Hiei remained silent, 'How did that woman become so strong to actually beat the punk?'

"So…who's going on next?" Kuwabara yawned.

**End POV…**

* * *

Hiei just jumped onto the arena.

"Okay then…" Kuwabara said mostly to himself.

"Who wants to go next?" Kagome turned to her team, Keiko currently brushing her hair up a bit.

"I will" Sango growled, leaping onto the arena.

"Next up from Team Higurashi is Sano, and from Team Urameshi, Hiei!" 

The almost forgotten, ((literally…)) crowd cheered with newfound enthusiasm, pounding on the seats for good measure, unfortunately smashing some more speakers.

Hiei growled at the demon exterminator and glared. He just happened to notice a very distinctive shape on the woman's back: suspiciously like a boomerang. A metal pole was also slung over her shoulder, wrapped up in fabric.

He took off with a start, startling Sango a bit as she narrowed her eyes and started running after the black blur.

Drawing his sword, he lashed out at Sango, a bit surprised as she drew her own and parried the blow. Hiei had never really been one to talk during a battle, "Onna! Don't think you'll win"

Sango smirked, "I don't think I'll win, I know I will!"

"Did Hiei just…snarl?" Yusuke stared in shock. Kurama nodded his head slowly and Kuwabara just stared.

"He's done it before" Genkai stated boredly.

"What do you know, old hag?"

"A lot"

'_Hey'_ Sango drew some of her energy out to communicate with her team, _'Kagome, you made this fireproof, right?'_ She took a glance at her team and saw the captain nod. All right. Time to kick it up a notch.

Kagome responded back telepathically, _'Be careful though…I only had enough material to line the outside of the cloak'_

'She seems distracted' Hiei observed carefully. The two opponents were running around the arena, 'This woman has absolutely no smell at all! How could that be?'

"Take this!" Sango yelled out. She jerked the metal pole off her shoulder and briskly ripped off the fabric, the shredded cover trampled to the ground seconds later.

The black chain made whistling sounds in the air as Sango spun in rapidly. She swung that end at Hiei, moving her hands around as to not get cut by the blade on the other end.

Not expecting this type of weapon, Hiei blocked with his sword.

Sango waited and watched with the crowd as the chain wrapped around the sword's end and the daggers embedded itself into the chain. With a swift tug, the sword was violently pulled out of the apparitions hands.

'What?' Hiei thought incredously, 'This woman…I have to end this quickly' "Consider yourself lucky that you get to witness this. But then again, you won't live to tell the tale. –DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

"Ack!" Sango let out a yelp and jumped back as the bandages around Hiei's arm peeled off, revealing a black dragon tattoo. Black flames circled the air, forming into a shape of a dragon, 'Is this what Botan had talked about?'

"Sano…" Yukina muttered under her breath in worry, tugging on the ends of her cloak.

"She'll be alright…" Botan took Yukina's hand and squeezed it as a sign of comfort, doing the same to Keiko.

Kagome bit her lip in worry.

* * *

"He'll destroy the stadium!" Kuwabara roared, giving a scrutinizing glance at what was unfolding in front of him.

"…I've never noticed this before, but…" Genkai stared incredously at the team fidgeting beside them, "Everyone on that team doesn't have an aura"

"What?" Yusuke whisked his glance towards the other team.

"What about Keiko?" Kurama thoughtfully considered.

"…Not even her. It might be concealed somehow, whoever is concealing their aura must be very powerful to pass my guard" Genkai muttered.

"Hiei was a bit exhausted when he first met up with me this morning…If he uses this attack, then he won't have any energy to do anything else…" Kurama warned.

* * *

Sango dropped her weapon and crouched to the ground, wrapping her body securely in her cloak, hurriedly tucking in stray ends and gripping the floor.

The black dragon raged, opening its mouth and enveloping Sango in flames. She squeezed her eyes shut, the apparition smirked.

The fire that raged soon subsided and Hiei wavered in step.

Sango stood in the middle of the arena, cloak burnt off her body.

"She's alive" Kagome breathed.

* * *

OKAY! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter… So much has been going on… TT I have a lot of updating to do tomorrow… If you think this is another cliffhanger, I'm really sorry that there's so many.

There will be a flashback next chapter of what happened inside the dragon. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	16. Prelude to the Others

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I know this is a bit overrated because Sango survived his attack, but c'mon! At least give me a little credit for trying! (Sob)

**Chapter 16: Prelude to the Others**

Overall POV…

"She's alive…" Kagome breathed.

"But with her cloak burned off…how?" Yukina questioned, "You made it fireproof!"

Everyone watched anxiously as Sango staggered a bit, out of breath and shifted her weight a bit.

Hiei twitched, took a few steps forward, exhausted, and suddenly, all at once, dropped his sword and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"HIEI!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama cried out.

"Sango…" Keiko whispered, forgetting all about the codenames they had arranged.

"It's that girl, Sango from school!" Yusuke shouted suddenly, "She always slaps that perverted guy!"

"Damn right, he's a pervert…" Sango muttered under her breath, 'I don't think I want to face that dragon attack ever again' she thought bitterly, forming a wry smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sango tucked in the stray ends and flaps of her cloak to ensure her safety, but at the last minute, it flipped up quite a bit, inside the dragon.

She watched in horror as the hemming of her cloak lit on fire, rapidly spreading on the inside and Sango was forced to take the cloak off or she would burn herself.

'What to do…what to do?' Before the black flames could actually get to her inside the dragon, Sango forcefully grabbed the strap of her Hiraikotsu and jumped into a groove within the arena, tossing the cloak aside. She tried to hide in there for the remainder of the attack.

"It's almost finished…" Sango whispered, stepping out of the hole as the fire subsided.

-------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"_Uh…um…well…I guess… Sano…Sango? From Team Higurashi is the winner of this match!"_

"Alright Sango…Let's get you cleaned up here…" Keiko mumbled, rubbing some disinfectant on a cut near her ankle and handing Sango the first aid kit as she staggered back to the team, rubbing a section of her black-scorched, pink armor.

"I'll go next. I need to vent off some air" Botan shrugged quite cheerfully, and giving a reassuring smile at Kagome and the others.

"Good luck…" Yukina whispered softly.

"Thank you Yuki…" Botan whispered back. She then turned to the arena and with an air of shaky confidence, stepped up.

"Stupid attack" Botan muttered, "Just had to ruin the entire stadium battle area"

She waited until Kurama helped Hiei off and then suddenly, Genkai stepped on.

Botan froze, her breathing ceased. Genkai. She was up against Genkai.

_'And for the next match, we have…Nano from Team Higurashi and Genkai from Team Urameshi!'

* * *

_

**Intersection! Lol, Anyways…. (Minamino Residence)…**

Shiori hummed a short tune as she gently pushed open the door to her son's bedroom. She was cleaning the house, not that Suichi's room needed any cleaning at all.

There were only a few scattered papers and such on the ground when he had hurried to pack up for the boarding school he had mentioned.

Shiori frowned, earlier on that month, why did Suichi seem so nervous when they said goodbye?

"Hm…what's this?" Shiori picked up a stray envelope lying on his desk, only to find that the paper suddenly slipped out on its own. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she unfolded the paper and read the neat script.

_Kurama, _

_I've sent one of these to the other members too. Did you figure out who was on Team Higurashi yet? _

_Anyways, I can't contact you directly due to the sudden change of events, but I've decided to take a vacation off work. I'm leaving the Reikai under care of some of my most trusted sub coordinates._

_I bid you well on the tournament. The names of the people entrusted to the Reikai care are Tasuki and Kyshio. Hopefully, you will get along just fine. I'm coming back in about a month. If you contact me, don't expect an answer back. I may loose the pager…_

_Well, by the time you have read this, it would already be the end of the tournament. I wish you luck!_

_Koenma._

_Prince of Reikai._

Shiori folded it back up and slipped the note back into the envelope, frowning, "Prince of Reikai?"

After a second thought, she had decided it was just one of those silly games teenagers play these days. Besides, Suichi dear was at a boarding school in, was it…America right now! He was probably nervous saying bye because of a tournament they were having of sorts!

Yes! That ought to be it…

"I'll leave his room to his privacy" His mom announced to herself, "He'll probably want it exactly the same as when he left when he comes back home…"

She sighed wistfully. It had already been a month. ((Let's just say it has been…))

* * *

**Back to the Battle, Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi…**

"Oh crap…" Kagome muttered, "Botan's got grandma…"

Yukina pleaded for Botan's safety, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah" Keiko and Sango replied firmly.

(The following scenes will be very screwed up, in my opinion…)

"I-I'll be fine" Botan muttered to herself, trying to convince her mind that she would be alright.

As the reporters shouted a starting, Botan didn't have any time to react before there was a heavy blow to her stomach. The ferry girl gasped in pain and tried to gain her composure. Desperately, Botan crossed her wrist together and forced energy into the gloves, growing large, sword-like swords.

Genkai's eyes widened in slight surprise.

The aged woman sent a spirit gun at Botan, which she dodged.

'There's going to be a lot of energy flying around in this battle' Botan realized. With that thought, she drew power out of her left hand sword and stuck that hand inside her cloak, feeling around for a certain something.

While trying to grasp the item, Botan raised her right arm and charged at Genkai, her feet shuffling and creating dust clouds I the air.

Genkai caught the blade with spirit energy and narrowed her eyes at 'Nano', tossing her to the other side of the stadium with a rough shove. Botan hit the ground with a sickening crack.

------

'_Botan! C'mon! Get up!' _Yukina urgently pushed on, using the bracelet's telepathy to communicate.

Noticing the amount of concentration that Yukina was putting into staring at their teammate fighting, Sango shook her shoulders wearily, "Don't use that too much. It drains you energy really quickly"

Yukina nodded back in response, sighing and sitting down on the ground.

------

"Go, ya old hag!" Yusuke shouted, but shut up as a death glare was sent his way.

The crowed cheered on and on, screaming Genkai to finish the person up real quick, lusting for blood.

Unfortunately, when you fight with fists, the only blood that spews is the vomit that always comes out of their mouth.

Team Higurashi was starting to get worried, Genkai was just staring at a limp Botan crouching on the ground with two feet.

Koto and Jury couldn't start counting because she wasn't exactly on the ground…

Botan smiled secretively under the shadow of her cloak. Found it.

Everyone looked on, startled as she stabbed her own left-handed weapon right into her cloak.

------

"What the hell does that person think they're doing?" Kuwabara asked incredously.

"I truly don't know, Kuwabara" Kurama sighed, looking in horror because she looked like she was committing suicide right on the spot.

------

Botan stood up. The blade went through the outside of her cloak, into a plastic pouch, out, beside her waist and through the back of the black material.

The ferry girl pulled her sword back out, a mysterious, slippery green goop coated on top of the blade, blue energy crackling above it.

Time to try it again.

Once again, the ferry girl charged at Genkai, full force, and blade forward.

Genkai tried to stop it again, but was shocked when the blade slipped right past the energy and embedded itself cleanly on the senior's shoulder.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Botan pulled the blade off, 'I'm sorry…' she whispered in her thoughts, 'I didn't mean to do that…'

* * *

Okay! I know, I know, you're all probably thinking, 'Hey! No fair! That's like the 3rd to 4th cliffie! Wahh! I know, but if it's the Dark Tournament, there's always a cliffie, whether it's just waiting until the next battle, or in the middle of one…

Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	17. And So A Battle Continues

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else that might seem related to any other thing...yeah...

And here's the next chapter!

Welcome to 2006! --------------- Lol, anyways, read and review onegai!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter 17: And So A Battle Continues**

Genkai's POV…

Squeezing her eyes shut, Botan pulled the blade off, 'I'm sorry…' she whispered in her thoughts, 'I didn't mean to do that…'

Kagome may had raised aura barriers, scent concealments, mental barriers, and appearance covers, but the one thing she couldn't conceal was what Genkai sensed.

Botan's inner turmoil.

She released a small frown, puzzled by what could be troubling this girl that had just injured her greatly in the shoulder, un-enabling the pink-haired fighters' arm to be put to use.

Wait…was it…? Could it be…? But…why?

Why would this cloaked girl be weary and sorry for striking down a part of her opponent…?

Unless…this person knew Genkai?

Now that she thought of it, this 'enemy' did seem very hesitant about attacking her in the first place.

Genkai racked her brain for all the possible people that she knew who were female.

Yusuke and the others were here with her (And the fact that they were guys anyways); half of the people she used to know were dead…

Yukina was at that boarding school, although, Genkai had this suspicious feeling that something was up about that letter, Botan was with them…

Besides, those two girls couldn't fight this well, could they? Keiko was sure a surprise, so it was possible…

Even then…Genkai could sense that this person was holding back on her.

It frustrated the elderly lady completely that she was having trouble with someone that was holding back, but then again, she was getting old, so it was to be expected…

**End POV…** **

* * *

**

**Overall POV...**

Botan shakily stared at her hands; the blood was sliding down the surface of the green slime-covered blade, and dipping its crimson red liquid slowly into the grooves of her metal gloves.

She stared, as if in a trance at her solid, metal knuckles, pupils dilating as the thick horror swirled itself around the dents, leaking underneath onto her bare hands after a moment.

------

"Come on, B-Nano…snap out of it…!" Keiko whispered, leaning forward to encourage her friend, nearly slipping on her words, "You can't let the blood effect you that much! Honestly, you might die just standing there because Genkai doesn't know who you are"

"That's right..." The team captain added on, "Since she doesn't, I think grandma wouldn't hesitate to do something ruthless in the Dark Tournament like this. Especially since this competition is more ongoing like a survival testing or something like that..."

Kagome rubbed large, comforting circles on Yukinas' and Keikos' shaking back as the whole team silently willed Botan to continue and try to ignore the blood.

It wasn't serious; they all knew that Genkai could heal from that outrageously quickly. It was nothing to worry about…but still…it was Botan's first time in seeing human blood, spilt by her own hands and weapons.

Sango wasn't sure if Yukina was ready for this yet…she seemed so naïve, but then again, looks could be deceiving.

And despite how fragile the ice maiden looked, the demon slayer knew that this was one of the cases, having seen and experienced her training and battles alongside with her.

"Nano…you can do it…" Yukina closed her eyes and mouthed a silent prayer.

"And even if she can't-" Kagome received scrutinizing stares from her team members, "Even if she can't, then we can all understand…but I think she'll be able to hold her ground. Botan's a strong girl"

"If we loose this round though" Sango added in, "It's alright, because we can improve…right?"

"Yeah" The rest of the team agreed, their spirits brightening up a bit more.

------

Kurama cocked his head, "Do you think that Genkai will be able to hold this up?"

Hiei grunted, still twitching to his loss after waking up and scaring the hell out of Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"I think she'll do just fine" Yusuke smirked, "Besides, we ought to have a win in this match sometime soon. What do you think, Kurama?"

"I'm confident about her abilities, but with the display of power that Team Higurashi has shown so far and beaten us, it seems that they are holding back. I'm curious to who the last 3 cloaked people are, Kuwabara?"

"We can't loose! Genkai's really strong and can kick that lady's ass! Hold on…a lady…" He bit his lower lip, trying to restrain the 'code' that was just about to come out of his mouth.

Yusuke snorted, staring at the frozen scene, "But if we want to win, this team is all ladies…we've got to defeat them no matter what!"

"…But what about Keiko…?"

"K-Keiko…" Yusuke's face softened for a bit. He wanted to have a talk with her after the match, "I-I don't know…I'm really confused about all of this right now, and sadly, am not really thinking straight at the moment"

Kurama nodded in agreement, especially after finding out that Sango was one of them, "I never thought Sango was involved in this demon business…"

Hiei added in, "That may explain why she ran so well at your ningen 'PE' class"

"…Then what about Kagome…? She was there too?" Worry flooded Yusuke's senses at the thought that his cousin might have been keeping lies from him the whole time and that she might be hurt or in danger right now…

"Yes, but it's possible that since Sango's one of her best friends, that she may just be able to keep up with her friends"

"…But…10 kilometers…?"

"Who's going next?" Hiei snapped, abruptly changing the subject.

"I will" The teammate replied.

(XD HA!)

------

'Snap out of it, Botan!' Her eyes slowly unclouded, 'Snap out of it! Its just blood! You've seen plenty of it in your lifetime!'

_B-But…Genkai…blood…_

'Like I said! Lots of blood, now if you keep standing there, you'll die, and they'll be a whole lot of blood coming out of you, that's for sure…!'

_O-Oh…oh!_

Botan snapped out of her trance just in time to catch a punch from Genkai's right hand, twisting her wrist the wrong way and nearly side-flipping the lady.

At the last moment, Genkai snapped her arm back, doing a back flip and wincing as the gasp in her left shoulder got slightly littered in dust.

Genkai staggered a bit out of shock and stared Botan down, 'I've got no choice but to use it! She seems quite immune to my small spirit energy and fighting attacks…'

Genkaishifted into her stance.

Botan took a step back, eyes widening in fear – she knew what that stance was for, and what attack too!

**"SPIRIT WAVE!"**

A huge blue wave of spiritual energy pushed into Botan's body like a gust of wind, sending shocks down her spine and through to the tips of her fingertips, numbing them.

It felt like an eternity as the ferry girl slowly staggered back, trying to use her arms to shield her body from the immense display of power, 'I have to counter back! –No! I have to save that for later! … But I'll die!'

She decided against using what she was just thinking about…

But she had to grab on to something! Or else she would crash out of bounds, into the wall behind her and most likely break her back and neck!

Trying to grind her quickly sliding feet into the ground, Botan reached inside her cloak once again and randomly pulled out an long, anonymous object, jamming it into a crack by her feet, to anchor herself to the ground.

'Oh...crap...' Botan thought as she just noticed the pole she had pulled out.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. But…! The only person who wielded that was---!

The grim reaper!

That exact scythe that just happened to stick to the ground, only wielded by Lady Death, guider of the dead souls and spirits.

Botan grimaced afterwards as the long blade of the scythe snagged onto the hood of her cloak, completely ripping the fabic in half.

The black material slid down her bright blue hair and settled on her tensed shoulders.

"H-How is this possible…? Botan?" Genkai stared openly at the scythe.

'Man, if they thought this was a shock, they'll really be in for a surprise later on…' Botan thought idly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head and staring at the ground.

'_And who is this real identity now?'_ The announcers just remembered that they were supposed to be reporting everything that went on, _'Could it be – Lady Death?'_

Keiko slapped her forehead in annoyance, "Obviously!" She grumbled to herself, causing the rest of Team Higurashi to laugh.

------

"Botan?" Kurama stared.

"Hn" Hiei tried to disguse his surprise with indifference, but was failing horribly.

"And to think" Kurama laughed weakly, "I estimate that most likely more than half this crowd never knew that the grim reaper could hold it up like this"

"But…she could never fight before!" Kuwabara protested, thinking back to a lot of other memories.

"Neither could Keiko" Yusuke whispered absently, "Neither could Keiko…"

* * *

ALRIGHT! I'm finished another chapter! What did you think? Maybe it was too rushed?

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	18. Of A Friend And Opponent

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

(Yawn) I'm running out of ideas for 'Deceased Romance with New Revelations' I don't mean this story, the other one! TT

For this story, yes it may seem as if Kagome and the others were invincible and all, but…they're not. It just shows more in part 2 of this story. (Later on)

Right now, it's because Team Urameshi doesn't know their full potential and is now hesitant because of the people on the team. Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Of a Friend and Opponent**

Overall POV…

They all stayed in shock for a little while.

Keiko whispered something quietly.

_"What was that?"_ Koto came closer.

Keiko twitched, "I said…END THE MATCH!"

------

"Now, that's the Keiko I know" Yusuke smirked, being her loud enough to actually go over the (extremely weak) sound barrier.

"But why would she want to end the match?" Kurama frowned in confusion.

"Sensibly, it would be a tie, if the fight continues, something even more serious is going to happen" Hiei grunted, supplying the unknown information.

"We…should end the match" Kuwabara stared at the two figures standing on the arena: one in shock and one that was tense.

"_Uh…um…e-end the match! Tie!" _

There was some muttering and shifting in the crowd, disappointed that there would be no more bloodshed.

------

"Botan…" Sango whispered, placing her hand on the ferry girl's shoulder as a sign of offered comfort as she walked back to her team members.

"Bl-blood…." Botan muttered in a trance-like state, staring down at her metal covered hands.

"It's alright…" Yukina told Botan, summoning some ice, melting it and then tearing a part of Botan's already ripped cloak off, gently wiping the red substance off her hands, "You're going to see this often now, do you think you'll be okay? You've never had any qualms about blood before…"

Taking a couple deep breaths with the help of Keiko and Kagome, Botan managed to utter out, "I'll be fine"

Kagome suddenly stood up, "I'll go next"

Keiko glanced up at their captain in worry, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need to move or my legs will start to numb"

------

"Genkai! Are you alright?" Yusuke ran up to his sensei, seeing her clutch her shoulder.

"Genkai!" Kuwabara followed after him in worry.

"I'll be fine" Genkai sighed, shooing them off, but it seemed that they were attached.

Kurama chuckled quietly to himself, walking up to the pink-haired lady and creating some leaves and vines to wrap securely around the wound, "Temporary until we can really fix it up" he explained.

"Alright" Genkai nodded exceptionally, shooing off the other two, "Get off!" she growled.

They immediately detached themselves.

Hiei sighed, muttering about idiot ningens.

"I'm going next, remember?" Kurama eyed the second to last cloaked person on the other team. The way she walked seemed too familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint from exactly where.

------

"_So…who's going next…?'_

The two teams sighed in annoyance. It seemed that with every match, Koto and Juri got even more confused, running their words together and scratching the back of their heads.

"I am" Kagome stated confidently, secretly clenching her fists together and staring at her shoes.

"And I am too" A smooth voice cut in.

'Oh god no…' Kagome's eyes widened, 'I needed to get some movement, but I don't want to fight Kurama!'

_'Alright! It looks like the infamous Kurama from Team Urameshi is going up against Kage from Team Higurashi! What a battle this will be!'_

They started a stand-off, facing each other in impassive faces, waiting for the other to strike first, as if one was saying, 'oh, go ahead, make the first move' and the other went, 'No really, it's alright, you go first!'. Such a silent death stare.

Kagome twitched in anticipation, 'I…I'm not invincible…and…I'm going up against Kurama. What are the chances here?' The worst thing aired off around her – the doubt and insecurity.

Kurama stared at his opponent, 'who could it be…? Who is this woman that lies beneath the cloak?' His fingers twitched, 'And who will make the first move?'

The opponent from Team Urameshi ran up and did a high kick aimed at Kagome's shoulder.

Startled, Kagome gasped and took the full blow, sending her back a few paces, 'I was soo not expecting that…' Narrowing her eyes, she shifted into her stance and dodged the next attack, grumbling, "This damn cloak just had to restrict my movement"

Due to his good hearing, Kurama detected her tiny retort and smiled a little, "Why don't you just take it off then?" He suggested innocently.

"Hell no! I'm leaving it on, thank you very much!" Kagome yelled out, growling. She reached her right arm behind her and grasped the hilt of her sword, unsheathing one of her twin blades.

With her weapon, Kagome lunged forward, trying to catch Kurama off-guard with no avail.

Kurama gracefully dodged all her attempts and took a rose out of his hair, unknowingly causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow, "Rose Whip!"

Kagome's eyes widened, as the rose seemed to just disappear and reappearing was a long, green whip with thorns that stuck out dangerously.

The whistling of wind was heard as Kagome dived out of a blow and rolled away from Kurama, using the support of her sword to stand up once again.

The whip was startlingly quick for the second time, wrapping around Kagome's sword, jerking it out of her grip. The sword clattered to the ground yards away from where Kagome was situated at the moment.

Clenching her teeth, Kagome pulled out her second blade. She noted that Kurama's face seemed way more solemn and serious then at school, that smile replaced by a firm line, determination set in his eyes.

This only served to unnerve Kagome even further. As her hand started to shake, she gripped her sword tighter, and spun around unconsciously, rocketing forward at the last second, Kurama's back exposed, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

'What is she doing…?' Kurama paused hesitant, 'If it's someone I know…I don't want to hurt her…' He inwardly frowned, 'what if it's Yukina…or Kagome…or maybe somebody else I know…? Then they'd be seriously hurt…!'

But before he could make a firm decision, Kagome had squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to witness this as the sword had plunged into his back and stuck out of his front stomach.

Kurama's pupils dilated as he saw the sharp metal that had gone through his body.

Kagome whimpered, 'Why…why did I just…do that…?'

* * *

As you can see, everybody seems to be having their own problems with everything, fighting people they know and all... yeah…

Is it just me or did this chapter seem really short…? Eh…it's over 1000 words so…nah…Anyways, read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	19. Crimson Blood

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Okay…so the last chapter did seem really short…Anyways, moving on…

**Chapter 19: Crimson Blood**

---Recap--- (I haven't done this directly before…!)

_But before he could make a firm decision, Kagome had squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to witness this as the sword had plunged into his back and stuck out of his front stomach._

_Kurama's pupils dilated as he saw the sharp metal that had gone through his body._

_Kagome whimpered, 'Why…why did I just…do that…?'_

---Now---

* * *

**Miroku's POV…**

He grabbed the broom off the area on the front porch that hadn't been approached in what seemed ages.

Miroku could heard the playful laughter of Shippo and Kohaku in the distance, probably in the backyard, playing tag or some game of that sorts

He sighed, 'I hope they're doing all right'

A sudden flicker to his right alerted the monk, 'The barrier…it…flickered' He frowned, sensing its distress.

Usually, the barrier responds to Kagome's emotions…but…what was going on right now…?

As usual, Miroku started to fret, discarding the sweeping tool and running off to the kids, asking if they knew what was wrong. But that action was merely out of hope. Of course they wouldn't know.

**

* * *

Overall POV…**

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, WOMAN!" Yusuke shouted out, trying to wrench himself out of Genkai and Kuwabara's grip.

He jerked forward, finally free from his teammate's bonds and ran towards the arena in fury.

Normally, Yusuke would've only been worried about his friend, but…that wound looked serious and Kurama seemed to be standing there in shock, as if waiting for something to happen, which, wasn't going to. Nothing greatly benefiting anyone, anyways.

'Almost to the arena…!'

And…

_SLAM_

Yusuke topped over, headfirst into the ground, tripping over some unnatural crack or _something _on the ground.

"Hn" Hiei sighed, pulling his outstretched foot back towards his body and trailing his eyes back to the fight in from of him.

Sighing in defeat, Yusuke sat on the ground where he fell and hooked his arms around his knees, staring as well.

------

"What the hell was she thinking…?" Botan's eyes widened, transfixed on the current scene.

Keiko closed her eyes and tore her gaze away, unable to bear the sight, "What were you thinking when you drove that blade through Genkai's shoulder?"

"I-I know, but…! This is his stomach! I hit Genkai on the shoulder. There's a difference" Botan's voice shook, trying to calm herself down, "And…besides…doesn't Kagome like Kurama?"

"How do you think she's feeling right now?" Sango's voice grew raspy and hoarse, asking meekly. You could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure she'll do okay" Yukina offered, cocking her head at the still scene, fingers playing with her silver obi and ice blue kimono underneath the black cloak.

"I guess she'll be fine – if she's now mentally stable" Keiko sighed warily, "I don't think she's realized what she's done yet"

"Agreed there" Botan eyed the look on Kagome's face, "I hope she doesn't have a panic attack like I did…"

"Ah!" Sango turned to Botan, "You missed that scratch on your face…" the demon slayer pointed to a slightly deep scratch from Botan's cheekbone to jaw, "I can't believe you missed that!"

"Me too" The ferry girl grumbled, feeling the cut and taking some disinfectant out of their first-aid kit.

------

_'What…what did I just do…? Kurama…? Are you…okay…?'_

Slowly, Kagome's vision blurred in disbelief and shock, trying to adjust to this colour of red that had splattered carelessly into her eyes. It stung like rubbing alcohol on a cut and it hurt with the equivalent pain of a cut in the eye.

The world seemed as though it was blank for a moment, before she was immediately, and finally assaulted with the copper smell and taste of blood.

Pulling out the sword, Kagome hurled, vomit coming out of the hood of her cloak and splattering onto the dirt beneath her.

------

Falling onto the ground, Kurama gritted his teeth in pain, shakily pulling a seed out of his hair. The whip wouldn't work again. Somehow, Kurama knew that.

He used his other hand to gently wipe some blood off that was forming around his stomach while his 'enemy' seemed to be distracted, throwing up for some peculiar reason.

Kurama winced. Some of the dirt on his hand was swimming freely in the blood.

_Drip, drip, drip._

"W-who are you…?" Kurama asked once again, biting out in a raspy voice, his hand clenched around the seed.

The cloaked figure seemed to behaving qualms at the moment too, for she seemed to hesitate before coughing. Finally, she replied, "S-somebody that you k-know…"

Kurama put on a puzzled face and frowned. Somebody he knew?

A ghost of a smile lingered on Kagome's lips, one that nobody could see due to the shadow of her cloak.

His hand was slightly unstable, so when he tried to throw the seed towards the woman, it missed and with a '_clink_', dropped onto Kagome's stomach area.

It bounced off.

It bounced _off._

'There's something under her cloak and clothing!' Kurama came to the realization, 'But…what…?' His vision began to blur: the after effects of blood loss.

Kagome silently thanked the bendable sword underneath her miko outfit for deflecting that attempt. She unconsciously nursed the gash on herupper ribs that she had gotten while carelessly falling.

Yes, there was a rock of some sorts underneath her because of the destruction caused with Hiei's attack.

It sort of hurt that Kurama didn't know who she was, but how would he know if their team had spent hours making sure that they wouldn't be found…?

The red-haired man seemed to slump a bit more, but it was hardly noticeable since he was already on the ground in the start.

Kagome's pupils started to dilate again as her eyes started to transfix on the blood she lay on. Forcefully looking away, Kagome clutched her wound, directing her eyes somewhere else.

It landed on the hole in his back. Gasping in shock at how big it had gotten, Kagome started to get dizzy, then fainted. She had never thought that wound was that large.

Now realizing that both opponents were unconscious, Koto and Juri snapped out of their 'trance'.

'A-and this was a tie too! A tie! Tie! TIE!' 

"WE GET THE POINT!" Yusuke roared, finally jumping forward to help his friend.

At the same time, the rest of Kagome's team raced to their friend and captain.

------

Yusuke and Hiei picked up Kurama's limp form and carried him back to the area they were standing then, gently lying him onto the ground and checking his wound.

Genkai bent down and started to disinfect and clean the blood that had started to crust around his stomach.

After an effort of trying to heal him, Genkai was handed a roll of bandages from Kuwabara, "He'll be alright. Kurama should wake up soon" Genkai tied off the bandage end and sat up, stretching her legs, while still paying mind to her tender shoulder.

"We have no choice but to continue" Hiei stated, staring at the announcers, who seemed to be trying to work things out with each other.

Kuwabara fumed, "I'll go. I gotta let out some air" Stretching his muscles, Kuwabara cracked a few knuckles, "They're girls and all…but she hurt Kurama!"

------

Yukina gingerly hoisted Kagome into her arms, watching as Sango wrung some blood out of her cloak that was still on her body.

"I have to look at the wound…" Botan muttered worriedly. All she could see was a crimson-soaked cloak with a rip tearing right through it; not enough to uncover her identity, but enough to reveal her white, dark blue, and silver fabric underneath.

"But…that means that you have to take off her cloak…!" Keiko whispered back frantically, not really liking to risk that option.

"Yes, but if I don't, then it'll get infected and she'll get ill!"

"…"

"Guys…" Yukina whispered, "I guess I'll have to go on now…" She eyed Kuwabara, who was entering the beaten down arena with what seemed like an aura of anger.

They fell silent.

Taking this as a signal to go on, Yukina took a deep breath, once again fiddling with the hem of her cloak. This was it.

This was the last match of the day. Yukina was left wondering what would become of this.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait! Homework really drags you down… TT Anyways: read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	20. Alas, The Discovered and Shocked!

**---Road to An Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I went skiing today! It was SOO fun! (squeal)

Sorry guys, I'm caught up in so much homework right now that I don't really have time to update. The stress of everything is starting to get caught up in my energy line. Basketball, typing, homework, waking up early….hell…I hate this life! (Except for you guys and my best friends! )

**Chapter 20: Alas, The Discovered and Shocked**

Somebody's POV…

(Alert, alert! This is the second preview of part 2 of this story. The first part was the scene with Koenma's letter and Shiori. This is the second. Hints will begin to come once in a while now in little bits)

Two cloaked figures raided the area, examining and knocking over several stacks of papers; each looking as though they were not rushed.

"Did you find anything, Kyshio?" A feminine voice inquired, ripping up several documents lying in front of her.

"Nothing yet" He burned his pile, the asked, spreading around the dark-lit room.

Somewhere off in the distance, a red alarm flashed, silent, as the sound system had been cut off.

Nobody, not even the guards were there to catch anything. All employees had been sent on vacation for some peculiar reason.

"Tasuki?" The masculine voice called out.

"Yeah, Kyshio?"

"I think I found something" He passed her a sheet of paper with a list of numerous names on it.

"Perfect, just what we're looking for"

"Pack up and hurry it, don't loose the sheet, and bring that guy along with us"

In the corner of the room, a small figure was bound, considerably frightened and sweating buckets.

Violently grabbing the coarse rope that bond the person's ankles and wrists together, the person identified as Tasuki ruthlessly dragged the captive along with them, shattering a window on the way out; the shards piercing the hostage's arms, none too pleasantly.

* * *

**Yukina's POV… (FINALLY! Took so long to get to this part… TT)**

Yukina took in a deep breath, blinking twice before resting the palm of her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Idly, she noticed her hands were laced with sweat, but didn't bother wiping it off. Although, her sword hand fisted around the fabric of the black cloak.

Yukina had two swords. One by her waist, and the other slung on her back.

'So…if Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, and Hiei already went…that would mean that I'm going up against-'

_"The next match is Kuwabara from Team Urameshi, and Yuki from Team Higurashi!"_

'-Kuwabara…'

"_Or is she really 'Yuki' at all?" _Koto added in teasingly, laughing at her own little joke.

Yusuke scowled, but knew the announcer could be absolutely correct.

And that was what scared Team Urameshi the most.

_"And…begin!"_

Yukina and Kuwabara just stood there, slack for a minute, staring.

Yukina drew her sword, wincing at the sound. No matter what, she had still never gotten used to the noises the weapons made.

Seeing that his opponent had drawn, Kuwabara gritted his teeth, summoning his Spirit Sword.

Letting out a war cry, he lunged forward, his sword's yellow light flashing.

------

"He's being too reckless and hasty," Hiei noted dryly.

"Hiei, I believe everyone has been that way today" Kurama replied back, staring at his fallen opponent lying nearby in Botan's arms.

"AH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Yusuke jumped back, considerably startled.

Hiei's eyes widened by a fraction, not even noticing that the 'fox' had woken up while he was watching the fight.

Yusuke grinned and punched Kurama on the shoulder, "Good to see ya awake, Kurama" Causing the red-haired man to wince in pain.

"Yusuke…" Genkai glanced over at them, "Don't hurt Kurama any more than he already is"

Yusuke just scowled, crossing his arms and turning back to the fight afterwards.

------

"You know…"

Sango and Botan looked up towards Keiko.

"Now that I look back on it…" Keiko paused and smiled, a bitter smile, "I really do understand why Yusuke loves doing this, now that I can experience this at a firsthand point of view… And it really is an exhilarating experience"

------

_Clash._

Swords met, a regular blade against spiritual energy.

Yukina clenched her teeth together, her worries slowly fading away, 'I can't worry now – I can't die here…this spirit sword…can kill a person'

Like a dance, Yukina shrugged away a flap of her cloak that had covered her arm, jumping back in the process. There was a flash of ice blue underneath.

The two opponents immediately shifted back into their stances after they parted.

The ice maiden stuck her hand into the hood of her cloak and quickly pushed back a lock of light blue hair.

This continued on for a while, both going frustrated at the lack of progress. None were getting tired; none were giving up.

------

Sango checked Kagome's pulse and frowned, "Her pulse is starting to fade… we really need to take a look at that wound…but then that involves taking off her cloak"

The fabric was coarse and hard in the places where dark stains of blood had seeped into the fibres.

"…What…?" Botan exclaimed.

Keiko bit her lip, "But…then Yusuke's team would find out…"

"I don't know what to do…I just don't know…"

------

"Argh!" Yukina nursed her sore fingers as her sword flew several meters away from where she was standing.

Thankfully, she had cracked Kuwabara's sword at the handle too, so he couldn't use that either.

And thus, it started once again with a simple punch.

And Kuwabara was pretty good at it.

And so, Yukina was hit.

"This is for Urameshi!" Kuwabara aimed a spirit energy-filled punch at her stomach, "And this is for Kurama – and Hiei!" He took a deep breath, "And Genkai, too!"

Yukina bit her lip, balling her hands into tight fists.

'_Yukina! Yukina do something!' _What great friends she had.

During the time that Kuwabara took to regain his breath, the ice maiden shot a quick glance at the crowd and her team. She took note that Kurama was staring at Kagome with a peculiar look – as if trying to figure out who she was.

Keiko was seemingly contemplating over something – most likely Kagome – with Botan.

Sango was staring intensely – and straight at her, _'Yukina! Do something while he's occupied!' _The demon slayer beckoned her on, while the other two team members fussed over their fallen comrade.

Yukina whipped her head around, just in time to narrowly dodge another punch.

Caught in the momentum, Kuwabara stepped forward to catch his balance, snagging he edge of her black cloak in the process.

------

Yusuke frowned, "The name, 'Higurashi' still seems familiar"

"You've been saying that all day," Genkai pointed out, sighing and turning back to Kuwabara's match.

"I know...! But...!" He let out a frustrated growl.

"Sango, Keiko, and Botan…" Hiei murmured softly, "If Keiko and Botan's here…then where is Yukina?"

Yusuke's eyes seemed to widen in realization, "Higurashi! Higurashi…that's -"

------

"-…Couldn't we just keep the hood on her head and tear off what's already torn? …" Botan suggested, wiping some blood off on the rags that used to be her cloak.

"I don't know if that's really possible" Keiko looked into that suggestion though, grabbing the front of the cloak.

"Let's try and locate the wound first…"

Keiko bit her lip in regret, "Alright…but I hope Kagome can bear the pain…"

Before searching out the wound, the two noticed that the threads securing the hood to the bottom part were starting to fray and tear, snapping some thread.

Sango was keeping an eye on Yukina's match.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome's fellow teammate felt around for the wound under the cloak, blindly, but using her sense of touch.

"Ack!" Keiko pulled out her hand.

"What is it?" Botan leaned forward, alarmed.

Kagome immediately unconsciously curled up into a fetal position, her closed eyes scrunching up in pain.

She eyed the sticky mess on her fingers, "Kagome's wound is severe… Yukina knows how to heal…right? We might have to wait for her to come back, but the gash travels a bit over top of her shoulder"

"So…what does that mean…?" Botan bit her lip, worriedly grasping the handle of their travel first aid kit.

"The cloak's coming off, whether we like it or not" Sango turned her attention back to her teammates, having listened to them while watching.

At first a bit hesitant, Sango took a firm grasp of the black fabric, and pulled it straight off.

* * *

Okay, sorry for not updating for a while, couldn't decide what to type out… Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far… read and review, onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	21. Match Complete, Discussion Ensues!

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Erm…surprisingly… (To me…) I just figured out that this ISN'T the final match, so…I've got a long ways to go… TT

Okay, okay… I have a huge essay due, including a book report, French calendar, speech, math, and even more I can't really think about right now due sometime around that timeline too… So I'm sorry to say, updates will be a bit slow this month… I can't really seem to find the time.

**Chapter 21: Match Complete, Discussion Ensues!**

Overall POV…

Her cloak was roughly jerked of her body, causing her to bind herself even more into the fetal position on the ground.

Kagome frowned in her 'deep sleep' as a stinging pain shot though her body.

Keiko let out an audible gasp, immediately running her fingers over Kagome's wound, not touching it, but low enough to _imagine_ the great pain.

That rock must've been sharp and her fall must've been hard, because the extent of the damage reached all the way from her thigh to her collarbone.

It was certainly healable, of course, and fortunately, would not leave a scar…the wound wasn't deep enough for one.

The barrier between the two teams had collapsed.

"When's Yuki's match going to end?" Botan murmured worriedly, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant and bandages.

"I don't know…" Sango muttered; cloak still clutched in hand. Her focus was now once again, on Yukina's match.

**

* * *

Yusuke's POV…**

"Higurashi is my cousin – Kagome's – last name! But…it's just a coincidence…right? I mean like…just because Keiko, Botan, and Sango are on that team, doesn't mean that my baby cousin is too…right?"

_Denial._

A gasp to his left alerted the captain, "What is it, Kurama?"

Kurama blinked several times and tried to catch his breath, "Kagome…"

"WHAT? WHERE?" Yusuke suddenly went deathly pale, still, and quiet as Yusuke and Hiei raced off towards their team, him still standing there.

Genkai walked up to the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort, "You know she had to grow up sometime…"

"I've…I've always feared this…" Yusuke admitted quietly, mostly to himself, "that one day, my baby cousin would grow up – I kinda figured it was her after I saw Botan…But, why…?"

He paused, as if in a trance, "…Why did she have to get involved in this…?"

"Life just sometimes works that way" Genkai whispered back, "My granddaughter's all grown up now…"

**

* * *

Yukina's POV…**

As soon as she felt the pull on her cloak, Yukina twisted her foot around, cringing as she almost pulled a muscle in her foot.

As quick as she could go, Yukina grabbed the end of her cloak and held it tightly in place so it wouldn't fall off.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see Kagome's face clearly and almost went into shock as soon as she saw Kurama, with a hole in his stomach, running towards Kagome, who had a huge gash across her chest.

But Kuwabara, who truly didn't want to fall, grabbed the cloak with his hand, but Yukina's grip on it wasn't tight enough – his weight pulled it right off, blowing up some dust as he landed roughly on the ground.

"Argh!" Yukina nearly started crying in frustration when she tried to walk; her ankle sprained during the twist.

They were in the middle of a fight – Yukina couldn't heal herself now…she didn't have the time to.

With a cry of pain, Yukina slipped and fell.

'_Well…what's this now?'_ Koto and Juri tried to peer past the dust to see what was going on in there, _'It appears that Kuwabara's fall has kicked up the dust! What's going on now?' _They informed the crowd.

"YUKINA!" She heard Sango, Botan, and Keiko shout before the world turned black.

* * *

**Hotel, 57th Floor... (Kagome's POV...)**

'Ugh…' She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head and stomach, 'What's…going on…here…?'

Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but felt too fatigued to waste any more energy, 'the fight…what happened? … What…happened!'

The miko snapped her eyes open, and bolted straight up from wherever she was, despite the protests her body screamed out.

"AH!" Kagome shrieked in pain, clutching her body.

"KAGOME! You should be more careful!" Yukina grinned, sitting right beside her. A few bandages were wrapped around her head, "I got a concussion, but I'm okay" she explained.

"Kagome!" A person yelled from across the room, running up and hugging her in happiness, "You're alright!"

"ITAI! OUCH! SANGO! THAT HURTS!" Kagome gasped for air, trying to once again ignore the hard throbbing that was pounding through her body.

"Sorry, sorry…gomen nasai Kagome…but…you're okay! You've been out for a day!" Sango smiled gratefully, squeezing her hand, "Botan's in the living room"

Kagome slowly sank back into her bed, sighing.

It became silent once again when they had nothing else to really say to each other anymore, just appreciating that everybody was all right.

Low murmurs were heard in the living room.

"Who else is here?" Kagome frowned, 'Botan wouldn't be talking to herself like that… that's just not…her'

"Oh…eh…" Yukina rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Kurama, and Kuwabara are here too"

"WHAT?" Kagome bolted back up in her bed, muscles screaming out once again, "ARGH! I've got to stop doing that!"

The miko felt her stomach, crusty blood dragging roughly against her tender fingers.

"Oh…we couldn't find the time and materials to clean you up…if you can get up, you could go take a shower now…" Sango bit her lip, "I don't want blood to start flowing again…"

"Alright…thanks…" With a wince, Kagome pushed herself off the bed, body aching.

The bathroom door was shut with a soft 'click'.

They heard a bit of coughing inside, and then soon after, the shower turned on, curtain sliding and closing shut. A hiss in pain was followed afterwards.

Sighing, Yukina and Sango walked back into the seating area where Team Urameshi sat, some drinking tea and hot chocolate to soothe their nerves.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke wore traumatized expressions on their face, while Kuwabara seemed to be in deep thought, face scrunched up and looking quite upset.

It seemed that everybody was involuntarily waiting for Kagome to finish up before starting their 'talk'.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I have to end this chapter so short this week! I posted it short in fear that if I didn't, I wouldn't have time to do it until maybe around next week! Ack!

I've been so caught up with my homework, staying up until practically 3-4 in the morning attempting to finish it all with no avail…

Let's just say that until at least this Saturday, the updates for my stories will be horrendously slow… Ugh… teachers! Quit it with all the assignments! (Sob)

Anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience! Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	22. So Upset and Confused

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

My homework still hasn't settled down enough yet…I'm starting to hate this time of year, with the overload of homework and all…

Today, my thanks goes out to all the people who understand and are waiting patiently for the next chapter, it really means a lot to me…including all the reviews I get.

Anyways, I really should move on to the story now!

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Jikan Tamashii, you know. That's in part two of the story! (Wink)

**Chapter 22: So Upset and Confused**

Kagome's POV…

Kagome turned on the shower, but instead of going straight to washing, she sat down at the bottom of the stall, tucking her arms around her knees and burying her face right there, staring blankly ahead of herself.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, letting the hot water rain down on her.

_What will Yusuke and Kurama think of me now? _

After all those months that she had tried to keep her identity a secret, and it finally being exposed now…

She wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

Stretching a leg out, Kagome winced, noticing that her bandages were still wrapped moderately tightly around her torso and shoulders.

Absently, the miko started picking at one of the ends, until the whole thing loosened and started to unravel.

This sudden change of pressure for her made Kagome take in a quick breath, unprepared for bare contact with the hot water to her wounds.

The water mixed into a light pink, swirling before entering the drain.

Shakily standing up again, she grabbed the soap bar; coughing out drops of blood.

* * *

**Living Room… (Hotel)**

Overall POV…

"Yukina…you're here too…" Yusuke commented, looking straight ahead, 'That means that this is all real…' He added silently.

For a while, it was silent again; the two teams quietly listening to the patter of the shower to occupy their mind.

Hiei stood there, with a seemingly impassive look on his face, 'Yukina never struck me as a person who'd do this type of…things…'

"She's taking awfully long…don't you think she'd be out by now?" Genkai sighed, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Hey, it's pretty hard to suddenly find out that your granddaughter had business with demons.

None of them had really expected this. Especially not coming from Keiko, Kagome, Sango, and Yukina. They all thought they were all, completely, and utterly innocent. Yes.

"Give her a little more time" Kurama murmured, staring ahead of him, a faraway look in his eyes.

Quite uncomfortable, Keiko shirted in her seat, hand clenched around each other, "I'll check on her…" She offered quietly, standing up and walking towards the bathroom, where the shower could still be heard.

Nobody really acknowledged her. They just sat there quietly.

"Would you like some tea…?" Botan tried to break the suffocating silence that hung in the air, to no avail.

The ferry girl watched as some occupants nodded, and some shook their head.

Still a bit grim, Botan left to the kitchen, leaving Sango, Yukina, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara behind.

**

* * *

Keiko's POV…**

"Kagome…? Hello…?" Keiko called out gently, "You okay in there…?"

_Knock. Knock._

"Kagome…?" She repeated nervously when there was no reply.

_Knock. Knock. _

Keiko stopped her knocking on the wooden door. Relief flew through her body when she heard a few coughs, meaning that Kagome was still there.

"Keiko" A hoarse voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Kagome…? Are you all right? Do you need any help?"

"No…I'm fine," Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used for days, which technically, it hadn't been.

"Are you sure?" Keiko hesitantly responded.

"Yeah…I'm fine… I'll be out in a few"

"Okay… Get well soon"

"...Thanks..."

**

* * *

Kagome's POV…**

After waiting for Keiko's footsteps to fade away, Kagome coated herself in water once again, turning off the shower.

She wrung the moisture out of her hair, absently noting the splatter it made on the cold tile floor inside the stall.

Standing there for a while, Kagome shook herself out of her trance-like state, thoughts of angst clouding her already hazy mind.

Quietly humming a forlorn tune, Kagome grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself, making no move to hurry while she unrolled some new bandages.

The miko needed time to recollect on her thoughts.

**

* * *

Overall POV…**

After a while, the creaking of the door could finally be heard, "…I'm coming…" Kagome muttered out quietly, tossing the extra bandages into her suitcase, and her clothes into the makeshift laundry basket.

Making it into the living room, the miko picked up a blanket and wrapped it around herself, curling into a loose ball at the free end of the sofa.

All the occupants in the room shifted uncomfortably at the silence, silently hoping that another would start the conversation.

"So…" Sango tried to sound confident, but instead, her voice came out shaky and small. She hated how she sounded right now, but it was basically against her power to change her tone at this point.

Kuwabara coughed.

"You…you were involved with demons…all this time…?" Yusuke started off, sounding frighteningly broken, "You…_you never told me_…?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him now. Just…not now.

The cousin took this silent as a yes and went a hue paler on his face.

Genkai bowed her head down as a response too.

Yukina's face was covered by her hair, head bowed down to cover her face like a curtain.

Underneath, her eyes were glazed over with tears. They clung to her eyes, refusing to fall and alert anybody in the room.

It seemed that only short conversations were held at the moment, the tension too thick to engage in a whole group discussion.

"Yukina…" Hiei whispered, turning towards his sister, "…Why are you here…? You're not my responsibility, but -" Even if he didn't mean to sound that way, it appeared as if he was slightly angry.

He was about to say more, but Yukina cut into his words.

"Shut up!" Yukina choked out, surprising the majority of the room, "Shut up! I know you're my brother! Stop acting as if you aren't and I don't know! Because I do! It's as if you don't care for me at all!"

Hiei's eyes widened in shock; his body froze and he couldn't respond – just…_couldn't face the truth_.

She knew.

She already knew.

"Maybe…" The ice maiden continued on, "Maybe, just _maybe_, could you think about me for once? Maybe just stop _pretending_? It hurts, you know. Having a brother that nearly ignores you because he was too afraid to tell you that he's your _brother_…"

Yukina's body started to shake and the tears that once threatened to escape, now streamed down her face, sparkling with the dim floor lamp.

Kagome squeezed her eyes even tighter, if that was possible. She currently wasn't willing to see Yukina in that state.

Sango, sensing her sister-like friend in a state of depression, shuffled over and comfortingly hugged Kagome tightly, just holding her there to settle her down.

Botan rubbed Yukina on the back, glancing at her other two team mates.

Keiko had already wrapped her arms around Yukina's waist.

"He…" Kurama spoke up softly over the muffled sobs, "He was afraid, yes…"

Hiei nearly glared at Kurama, but decided to stop and wait to see what the red-haired man would mention.

"He was afraid that you wouldn't accept him…and I think that was the only reason why he was withholding this information from you…"

Yukina stared blankly, nearly lifelessly, ahead of her, blurrily concentrating on a stray button somewhere on the other side of the room.

_No response._

The apparition closed his eyes too. 'She probably doesn't accept me anyways, why live a life of hope when there is none…?'

"Kagome…you could've told me…" Genkai commented, biting her lip, "I wouldn't have minded…it is not a sin to be involved with demons…"

Kagome's breath hitched, her sobs coming in sharp intervals, "I…I…I was a _coward_…" She admitted, mostly to herself, "I never really wanted to let you know…wanted anybody to know…" The miko willed her breathing to calm, "What I was doing… I was…_afraid _that you would hold me back from what I wanted to do…_Love _to do…"

"I wouldn't have done that…besides, your mother and grandpa accepted it, right?"

A silent nod was directed at Genkai in reply.

In some ways, they found it hard to speak to each other, mainly for the reason of fear…fear that they wouldn't be accepted in a society shared with each other…

They all hoped that in the end, they would all come to terms that it was _okay_…okay to state your feelings without being criticized by one another.

* * *

Alright! Yosh! Another chapter finished! This one was longer than the last one. I apologize for the wait… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter – the discussion will continue in the next chapter. 

I'm certain that it was rushed or something like that, but...I can't help it. (Smiles sheepishly) I think it's in my nature to rush... Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	23. Trying To Understand

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyways, here's the next chapter!

If you have any questions about anything in the story, feel free to PM me or review!

**Chapter 23: Trying to Understand**

Overall POV…

Needless to say, as soon as the group discussion started, all angst and tension abruptly halted, in a very disturbing manner.

Chaos, and anger ensued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yusuke's voice was slightly raised, his arms gesturing wildly and his body turned towards Keiko.

Keiko sat there, hands clenching and unclenching. She was seething inside, "Can't I do what I want to do?"

"What absurd ideas made you not tell me this?" Yusuke shot back.

"I…I don't know! At the time, it was a great idea!"

They were all yelling now, voices louder to roar over other arguments that were even too loud to be heard.

"…You're my granddaughter! Don't you think that I would like to know about your safety?"

"Look at me! Hello!" Kagome yelled back to Genkai, "I'm just fine!"

"But you could've gotten hurt!" Genkai protested, frustrated at Kagome's attitude at the moment. It was currently a tight relationship for them.

Kurama just sat there silently, occasionally glancing up from the ground to sneak a worried look over at Kagome. He couldn't move very much, because his wound from the battle was still healing. He could feel his raw skin slightly rubbing against the tight bandages on his stomach.

"You still could've told us…I would've been okay with it…" Kurama whispered, his voice coming out a bit dry and scratchy.

"Nani…? What?" Kagome turned to face the red-haired man, turning away from the conversation she was having with Genkai.

"I would've been okay with it – you should've told me"

"I know…but…" The miko paused for a moment, searching for the right words to say, "It's hard…you know…?"

After a couple seconds of silence passing between the two, over the roaring of everybody else, Kurama slowly nodded his head, sinking deeper into the cushions.

Suddenly, a coughing and choking noise startled everybody, calming them down a bit.

Botan dropped her teacup, scratching furiously at her throat.

Keiko tore away from her conversation with Yusuke and turned to her teammate, wide-eyed, "Botan! Are you alright?"

The ferry girl weakly shook her head, letting out another strangled cough.

Sango rushed up to her and roughly thumped Botan hard on the back, earning a joyous mouthful of tea to erupt out of her mouth and onto the table.

Botan took in a few ragged breaths, holding her chest now and hoarsely whispering, "Thank you" over and over again.

"Was she…choking…?" Kagome questioned, a bit terrified.

Genkai, who had left the room several minutes earlier, returned with a full glass of warm water, handing it to the ferry girl, who in turn, smiled graciously.

After a few slips, Botan finally completely relaxed, thus, conversation started again.

But, this time, the occupants of the room were more controlled, as were actually willing to discuss it as a group of individuals trying to express, and sort out their thoughts.

"So…" Kuwabara started off, if not a bit more serious than his joking manner, "We have gathered here today-"

No, _wait_. Now it was sounding like a wedding or something like that.

Kuwabara started again, coughing to make sure he sounded appropriate, "We're in this room right now, to try and explain to each other our thoughts, and…and…" He paused to think a bit, "And to resolve everybody's conflicts"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, surprised that his teammate knew that much vocabulary.

Half of them immediately looked down at the carpet, unwilling to start.

"I think… I think that we wanted to keep this a secret, because…we – no – at least I, always felt inferior to you guys, and wanted a way to feel at a level that you could.

I guess that's why I asked Sango and Kagome to train me" Yukina said, directing her eyes in another direction so she wouldn't have to actually face Team Urameshi.

Seeing that Yukina spoke, Botan decided that she wanted to give her say next, "I've always wanted to be able to actually do something, not just stand there and watch as you fight, only leading you to and from everywhere you went.

And I think that the first thing I had to do to accomplish that goal, was to really learn how to fight"

"I was sick… Sick of all the times that you were always out on those missions. It always seemed more important than what we did together, and that frustrated me.

I set myself firmly on a goal from the day that you had to rush home after school. That…that I would begin to see things in a new perspective and experience first hand…" Keiko smiled wryly, "And I think I understand why you do it so much now…"

Yusuke wanted to answer, not instead, waited for the time that Kagome would say something.

Apparently, the girls were now clearly expecting something out of them.

"I guess it was that shock that I had majorly wounded somebody I knew… I guess that was what set me off…injuring somebody. _Knowing_ them, but not _really _and _actually_ knowing them" Kurama offered, placing a hand on his stomach as if he was recalling memories.

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of the small sofa, sighing, "I was actually forced into this situation in the first place… not a couple months ago, but actually on my 15th birthday…"

She began the tale of a lifetime, from when she first spotted the half-demon in eternal sleep on the old, withered tree, and her experience with the lecherous monk and scheming kitsune… Kagome introduced Sango, and her conflicts with her clan, Sesshoumaru, with his firm beliefs, and Kaede, with her endless supply of knowledge.

Around the very end of her story though, Kagome started to contemplate on what she would say next, merely 'skipping' out the parts that she didn't want them to know.

Her other teammates took note of this, and vowed to question her about it later on.

Things, such as their myth of the Jikan Tamashii, the secrets of their staffs, and how they trained.

And then hours later of calm talking and new revelations, their discussion finally came to a closure.

* * *

"…So, it's very shocking that we're going to verse each other so soon after our last fight…" Sango commented, sighing.

"I think it's all about the rules" Genkai responded, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Possibly" Kurama stretched his tense muscles, yawning a bit, "Excuse me…but I'm a bit tired and the wound on my stomach is starting to throb again…"

A guilty look passed over Kagome's face, "Oh…about that…I am _soo_ sorry…"

"It's just fine" Kurama smiled reassuringly, standing up.

A sense of comfort overwhelmed Kagome and she smiled back, now feeling a bit better again.

"We should get going soon…" Kuwabara pointed out, "I think everybody needs some sleep"

"Yeah…" Keiko blinked, cracking the tension out of her neck.

"We'll call it a night then…" Yusuke announced, standing up and walking towards the door, "Oh, and by the way, if you want to visit us before that, we're on floor 21"

"Okay!" Botan called after them before Hiei immediately closed the door on his way out.

Finally, everything was resolved and everybody was left content in the end, knowing a lot more about each other than they did at the start of the tournament.

"Hey, what day is the final match?" Yukina pondered, frowning, "I need to know how much time we have to recuperate and train"

Picking the discarded sheet of paper off the table, Kagome read out loud:

_Match: Team Higurashi vs. Team Urameshi_

_Round: Finals_

_Date: 2 weeks after the last match._

"It's in two weeks…" Kagome informed her team, "That should be enough time…what do you think?"

"Yeah" They all chorused.

"We should get some sleep"

* * *

Okay! The chapter's finally finished!

Sorry that I stressed this issue in the story so much… It's just because, well… I feel that it's an important part of the story because they were always trying to keep it a secret in the first place, so obviously, everybody would be hurt if somebody found out.

I hope you like it so far… The next chapter will most likely (Not will, but most likely…) skip all the way to the finals… I really don't know, I'm still deciding. Sorry it's a bit rushed... Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	24. The Dinner Party

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

And finally… The next chapter! XD

I think I've decided what to skip to. Just to warn you beforehand, if I haven't done so already… This story is going to be pretty long…because there's two parts to it, and an 'intermission' So, if you haven't already noticed, we're at chapter 24 and still not done part 1 yet… Ugh…

Just a note to you guys, Inevitable Love will be up very soon!

**Chapter 24: The Dinner Party**

Team Urameshi's POV…

"Yes…but…do we really, honestly expect to go all out on them?" Genkai asked.

"They couldn't take the pressure anyways" Hiei said defiantly, still a bit depressed that a mere person had defeated him.

"Our goal is to make sure that nobody else wins though…right? Then what difference would it make now? Either way, it's us or them who's going to win…" Kurama sighed.

Kuwabara nodded slowly along with Yusuke, "They'd probably get upset if we didn't try though, right?"

It was now only 3 days until the final match, and both teams were getting a bit jumpy and nervous.

They were currently heading to a nearby restaurant, where they would meet up with Team Higurashi for dinner.

"What's the prize for the team who's going to win?" Kuwabara questioned curiously, shuffling his feet as they went along the path.

"I forget" Yusuke sighed, "But I still get the feeling that they're hiding something from us"

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Overall POV…**

"How's your wound?" Sango glanced towards her teammates, referring to Kagome.

Kagome ran her fingers along the side of her shirt where they injury lay, "It's better now…you can barely tell anything happened at all in the first place"

"That's great!" Keiko commented enthusiastically, "And just in time for the final match!"

"Yeah…" Botan and Yukina sighed wryly, "3 days left…"

"Hiei! Yusuke!" Sango called out to the group of 5 approaching the building, "We're over here!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara waved them over, and the two rival teams met up at the front doors to the restaurant.

Nodding to each other, they saved all conversation for dinner.

They walked inside, pushing the door open and absently noting in amusement how the bell jingled when it hit a certain area.

"Just wait a few minutes please, we have to get your table ready" A cat youkai approached them, as if she were a waitress.

Yusuke and some others openly gawked, "Since when did the Dark Tournament get this sophisticated?"

Kuwabara meekly offered, "Since they got a new owner?"

They snapped out of it as Keiko snorted, "Pfft! As if!"

Sitting down, they seated themselves at the nearest table to the door for safety precautions.

"Hello, welcome to the restaurant…now, what the hell do you want?" Another waiter came towards them.

"Told you so" Keiko mocked to a brooding Yusuke.

After taking their orders, the two teams finally relaxed.

Nobody really wanted to talk about what had happened in the past week or two. Nor, did anyone want to bring up their big argument before.

They supposed it was for the better though, if nobody spoke if it.

They didn't ignore the fact that it happened, despite that fact. You learn from your mistakes, forgive and… well, not forget. Forgetting was just…not an option to the group.

A large slam rattled their table, causing Team Higurashi and Urameshi to jump at the sound and whip their heads around to face the offender.

"Your food's here" A waiter glared at them and shoved the tray towards Kurama, not even bothering to ask if they needed anything else.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kuwabara broke it, "The waitress at the front was probably a fluke" he grumbled, hastily picking his bowl off before it tipped off the table.

Yes, he had matured a bit over the past couple weeks.

They nodded.

_Yeah._

It was most likely a fluke.

"You did a pretty good job on the first few battles" Kurama complimented, smiling.

"Thanks" Kagome blushed.

Sango bit her lip, "Yeah… I guess so… thanks, by the way, I really-"

Somebody snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, ningen" Hiei remarked, interrupting what she was going to say. He glared at everybody passing by.

Team Higurashi glared back at him, as if he were the one glaring at them.

_Silence…_

"Should we?" Yusuke suddenly questioned, dropping his chopsticks for a minute.

The rest of them frowned, "Should we what?"

Yusuke hesitated on answering, but chose to in the end, "Should we forfeit? I mean… I don't really want to fight you guys and…-"

"No" Keiko looked at him straight in the eye, "Just because we're girls, doesn't mean you can't fight us"

Yusuke sighed exasperatedly, "I've never had a problem with fighting girls; it's only a certain somebody else that does"

Kuwabara looked away, eyebrows raised.

Genkai added in her own opinion, "I don't think we should forfeit. Everybody's worked hard to fight each other and I think that at least half of you want to"

At this both, both teams had their eye on somebody that they intended to challenge.

Yukina and Botan sunk back into their seats, sighing, "Yes, I think you guys shouldn't forfeit"

Yusuke cocked his head, "This question keeps popping up in my mind though… -where's Koenma? He'd be bugging you guys and us day and night by now"

"Maybe he's busy?" Botan suggested, but actually didn't think so. Even if he were busy, he would've heard work about it from some workers anyways.

Now there was something to work about… but the two teams were even too busy to notice that.

As soon as the last fork hit the place, there was the classic argument about who was going to pay the bill.

Right after that, there wasn't much talk. Just the occasional, 'How are you feeling?' or, 'So, what have you been doing?'

And 3 days later, the two teams found themselves facing each other on this time, two opposite sides of the arena.

* * *

Alright! It's quite a short chapter, but I think it's enough for a 'filler'-like thing… Since spring break is coming up now, I hope to get more done… I'll try, but my friends have so many things planned like shopping and parties, lol. Hopefully, I'll pull through anyways. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	25. Where Paths Cross

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars--- **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out any earlier. When it came to writing this chapter, I started writing and then stopped. I noticed that I couldn't find my planning book. So I looked all over for it and tried writing without it. I failed badly. So it took a couple days to find it, and then when I finally did, I started writing again.

I find that this story is getting very long, what do you think? Ands in my opinion, it seems to be getting a bit different every chapter. I'm starting to forget what happened at the beginning and I don't have the time to read it over again. No!

**Chapter 25: Where Paths Cross**

Overall POV…

There they were.

Two teams that would consider themselves as close friends met at the opposite ends of the arena, crowd cheering them on, both confident.

_Team Higurashi: Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Sango, Kagome. _

_Team Urameshi: Genkai, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama. _

They all looked quite confident, though, deep inside, there were twisted minds filled with anxiety, fear, insecurity, and regret.

"Welcome to the second Dark Tournament FINALS!" Koto shouted out grandly to the crowd, waving an arm around for an effect, "The moment you've all been waiting for, Team Urameshi verses Team Higurashi!"

The crowd let out a deafening roar, pumping their fists and stomping their feet. Some were beginning to bet on a winner, while some stared at the finalists in distaste.

Humans. All humans, except for the very few demons among the two teams that supposedly 'betrayed' the demon world.

Juri grinned snatching the microphone away, "We'll roll for the first match!"

The two teams locked eyes, a half glaring and hopeful look on their face.

'Me first' Botan took a deep breath, making an attempt to appear somewhat confident, 'I just want to get this thing over with'

'Who's it going to be?' Genkai envisioned the ivory blocks that were about the roll and hoped it would benefit their team in some way, no matter what little detail.

They wouldn't completely ignore each other, no; not the two teams, but they might keep their distance a bit throughout the match.

Two groups of friends turned against each other in a death match, each having that gut feeling to forfeit so nobody would have to verse each other.

They wanted to puke.

"Who's going to throw the dice?" Juri questioned, beginning to hand the set of die with their names carved into it out, "Each team will roll the other's dice, just to be sure that nobody's using any tricks"

Sighing, Keiko took one, Kuwabara taking the other.

Keiko rolled, the die slowing down to a stop.

_Hiei. _

The apparition made no movement to acknowledge that he had just been drawn, but Kurama knew he was now pondering on it.

Everybody held their breath as the last die hit the ground.

Kuwabara's die kept rolling a little until it came to a stop.

Botan let out a sigh of disappointment. Oh well. Some other time.

Yukina had to go up against his brother.

Somehow, instinct told the crowd and the rest of the team that this match would be fierce, and interesting.

"Let the match begin!" Koto shouted into the microphone, backing away from the arena before she would get caught in the crossfire that would come up soon.

Yusuke and Kagome noted that the announcers seemed a bit perkier than usual, greatly disturbing the two captains because they didn't feel perky at all.

The two demons stepped in and just stared at each other for the first few moments, the crowd beginning to mutter insults when they found that nothing was really happening.

But then, Yukina's lips grew into a thin line, and her eyes became bolder, her fists clenching to relax her.

That was when the first move was made.

Yukina drew her long sword, the blade flashing against the light, and charged forward.

Making a slash that Hiei evaded, he drew his own and thrust it forward, causing the ice maiden to jump back.

Their battle was equivalent to a heated dance.

It seemed as their differences were actually not completely expressed, and they had decided to finish it all off here.

The crowd had quieted down a while back, mesmerized by this display.

But maybe, all of this was just deceiving.

All these thoughts and perceptions were just all a lie.

For they were silent, no spec of emotion splayed out on their faces.

'You never told me' Yukina bit out.

'I never felt that it was important' Hiei calmly responded, looking Yukina in the eye.

They were speaking in their minds, Hiei and Yukina conversing while a heated battle raged on physically.

'It was important!' The ice maiden struck back with harder force.

'Not on my part' He blocked the hard blow and kicked her back with his foot.

Something sparked in Yukina's eyes as she stood back up, 'But did you ever think of me?'

Every thought was met with an even harder blow, but the two didn't seem to notice.

'Why not? I thought of you everyday. Wasn't hard to remember' Hiei inwardly smirked, for some odd reason.

This time, Yukina did glare at her brother, 'Stop mocking me'

'Make me'

"Why not?" Yukina ground out between clenched teeth, finally saying something out loud.

The crowd didn't seem to understand what was going on. The two acted like a whole conversation had been spoken; yet only two words were uttered out loud.

"Just try" Hiei smirked this time, parrying another blow and lunging forward for a hit.

Yukina twisted her arm to block that one, but lost her grip on the sword as it slipped out of her hands.

Hiei easily kicked the fallen blade on the ground, now staring at his sister in silence.

Her sword had flew back just like in the last match, 'I had never really practiced that much on the normal sword anyways' She encouraged to herself, 'I'll just use another weapon'

This was a thought that the apparition did not hear.

Another challenge sparked, but Yukina surprised him and the rest of her team by drawing another weapon.

------

"She hasn't used that one during the tournament yet" Sango noted, "She always used her normal one"

"I'm curious to see how she battles with it rather than training" Botan nodded agreeably.

"I'm think she'll do fine"

Kagome nodded too, "Yeah, Keiko's probably right. She'll most likely do fine. The only thing that unnerves me about that sword is the sheer similarity between it and Jakotsu's from the Band of Seven"

After staring at it for a while, Sango's eyes widened, "Don't remind me"

The two laughed.

------

Across the arena, Kurama stared at Kagome, "I wonder what they're talking about"

"Yeah" Kuwabara agreed.

"I want to see what the strange weapons the team carries do" Genkai remarked, taking a long glance at the many weapons Team Higurashi owned, "We've seen a few, but not all of them"

"We'll have to be careful then" Kurama finished off.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Yusuke stared at the battle in interest, watching a brother and sister battle it off.

"No idea" Kuwabara answered for the rest of the team.

"Who do you hope is going to win?"

Kurama regarded Yusuke with a pointed look, "Don't even ask that question. Don't even think of asking that question"

Yusuke held his hands up in a surrendering matter.

------

'Another weapon?' Hiei inwardly raised an eyebrow. He shifted into a more complex and defensive stance, eyeing the new weapon warily.

It was more curved and long than the normal sword, he noted, but there must be some type of trick to it for her to draw it secondly like that. Why not draw the better sword first?

Of course, she was probably hiding something about it.

He would have to discover that later as the battle grew longer.

Yukina's eyes now had a fierce gleam in them; matching Hiei's calm and collected façade, "Again" she stated, refusing to give up.

Hiei understood the meaning of this one word and was now ready for any attack.

There were many weapons on the ice maiden.

He could see the sword lying haphazardly a couple feet away, and the one she held in her hands at the moment. Not only that, he could spot a staff somehow attached to her waist, and a bracelet on her left arm, that probably wasn't a weapon at all, but you never knew.

Yukina rushed forward, but stopped a few feet away, puzzling the apparition greatly.

Why did she abruptly stop her attack?

But ask Yukina made a hard slash in the air, Hiei was finally thankful he could react rapidly, but the sword somehow extended out like a whip and pierced the air above his nose, missing him by an inch.

That completely stole his breath as Hiei struggled to regain his composure. He would be careful and ready this time.

Hiei lunged towards his sister, sword in the thrusting position, but suddenly leaped up into the air and pointed his sword downwards, right down into Yukina's exposed shoulder.

"Shoot" Yukina muttered, turning her blade(s) face up. Due to the weight, she supported the weapon with both hands and thrust up, making all the components of the sword rise into the air and sail towards Hiei.

"Shimatta!" Hiei sputtered as he thinly missed the blow, a single scratch along his cheekbone as a souvenir.

She was startled, 'I hit him!' But Yukina didn't want to be distracted, so she forced herself to discard that thought, watching Hiei circle her again, completely ignoring the scratch.

It was only a scratch after all. Just a puny, measly scratch.

_Drip. _

_Drip. _

Yet it still bled.

Frustrated, Hiei wiped it away with the sleeve of his cloak, blood seeping into the black cloth. He didn't care though.

The battle would still resume.

Then, in a flash, Hiei was gone, a trail of dust lingering in the air and soft, padded footsteps came closer to the ice maiden, blade pointed up.

Nobody could see anything but flashes of their blades reflecting off the hot sunny rays and blue and black cloth rustling.

There were the sound of clashes and clinks, a grunt and a startled gasp.

Anxiously, both teams took a step closer to the arena, wanting to see what became of their teammates.

And then, they saw Hiei again, unscathed for all but the scratch on his cheek.

Their eyes shifted to Yukina, panting hard.

There was the exact same scratch on her opposite cheekbone.

An eye for an eye.

Her sword had been reduced a few components shorter, she noticed, 3 out of the 7 blades knocked off and bent to the side. She inwardly shrugged. It was not like it made any more difference; the sword was just…smaller now.

Hiei took in a deep breath. She had sure put up a good fight; it had winded him pretty badly and he was left now to catch his breath.

The two noticed that the crowd had now started to feel a bit bored, sighing and shouting for something exciting to happen, like more blood.

He nearly rolled his eyes, but restrained himself.

* * *

Okay, okay! I lost track of time and pages! You guys should be happy; this was 7 pages long, more than I ever expected…lol. I got extremely carried away with typing. I actually don't remember the last time I had a chapter in this story that was this long... Whoa... Anyways, did you enjoy this chapter? Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	26. Strategy

­**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

And after a lot of events and occurrences… I am finally somewhere near the end of part 1. Only. Part one. …On second thought…no wait…yes, a very long story, do you mind?

(Sigh) This came out later than I expected, because I just couldn't seem to get into the perfect mood for writing this chapter until now…Gomen nasai… And something had come up, and still is up. Sort of down right now…

**Chapter 26: Strategy**

Looking back on it now…the sword was actually in a pretty bad condition…

Yukina stared at the weapon in her hand. She had never trained with one this short before, the extending one, that is, and was contemplating using another weapon, or sticking to this one. Not being used to such a hazardous weapon was unsafe. The ice maiden didn't want to accidentally injure herself in any way during this match.

She considered hastily grabbing her fallen normal katana off the ground, but when she viewed how far away it was; Yukina found that it was now behind Hiei, which was a very stupid idea if she was actually planning to get it.

Yukina sighed.

Hiei was still seemingly deep in thought, so she took her time.

Or maybe the staff? Maybe she could use the staff?

Surely, the rest of her team wouldn't mind, right? And of course, even if they would mind…they were friends, so they wouldn't kill her for it, right?

Yukina scrunched her nose up in concentration, hovering her hand behind her left hip, and then firmly grasped the cold, metallic purple pole of her staff.

She tossed her useless sword to the side now sliding the staff off her 'equipment belt'. Holding it out in front of her, Yukina let out a little grunt, catching Hiei's attention.

"Hn" Hiei smirked. Another weapon, eh?

Yukina felt as if her brother was mocking her. She growled in frustration, grounding out it a firm voice, "Again"

"Fine"

------

On the side of the arena, Team Higurashi was thoroughly surprised, "Already?"

"I suppose so" Kagome nodded slowly, "It's basically her last choice"

Keiko smiled proudly, along with Botan, "She's improved so much since we started training with you guys"

"Hey, you two have done the same thing, you know" Sango pointed out, making the two sigh.

"I guess…"

"Who do you think will win?"

All Botan received was a few shrugs.

------

Genkai leaned forward a bit, "They're finally using that weapon. They've used everything else except that. Yes, I'm curious to see what it does"

Kuwabara snorted, "It looks like a regular staff"

"Looks can be deceiving"

"…I know…"

------

This time, Hiei surprisingly launched forward, making the first move.

Biting her lip, Yukina stood her ground, unmoving, and held the staff out in front of her.

"_So you have to hold it like this?"_

"_No, you can hold it whichever way feels comfortable at the moment" Sango reassured the ice maiden, "Now, to use one of your two attacks, you have to make the top point to the sky either way, so I suppose there is a certain way you have to hold things"_

"_Why do you have to do that?"_

"_I don't know, actually…Kagome might, but I really doubt it. All I know is that it might not work as well if the top's not upright"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Now, to use an attack, you have to gather a lot of energy into your hands, with help of your bracelet if you're having trouble, and say the commands for the attack. Then you use the attack like so"  
_

"_And how many times can you use the attack?"_

"_I guess…it depends. It's different for everybody, I think"_

"_Alright"_

Clenching the staff harder, Yukina watched as Hiei edged closer, then a look of sympathy spread across her face.

Hiei nearly stopped out of confusion and anger. Why was she suddenly like this? He never liked people giving him sympathy, for whatever reason. He was born that way. But as the apparition came closer, he discovered the reason why.

"**Sweet Ice!**" Yukina shouted. She turned the point of the staff towards Hiei after the attack was dispelled.

For a moment, it felt as if time had stopped, and then, slowly, millions of shards of pink-tinted ice shot out of the end of the staff, a faint spraying noise heard. Like a gun, it swiftly made its straight course towards Hiei, attaching onto his clothing and skin.

"What-?" Hiei halted trying to shake the crystals clinging to his black attire.

A small sizzling was heard, and the, before everybody's eyes, it seemed as if Hiei exploded, encasing both opponents in a cloud of dust.

"Hiei!" Team Urameshi almost screamed.

Team Higurashi stayed silent.

As the dust cleared, Hiei stood there, slightly staggering. Patches of his clothing and skin appeared to be scarred, or burnt off. He seemed almost half dead, but not quite there yet. Blood leaked down his arms, dripping off his fingers.

But, Yukina was not left unscathed either. It seemed that in the fraction of a second that the two was blocked from view, Hiei had attacked Yukina, leaving her with a couple deep scratches along her shoulders and elbows, with a deeper gash along her leg.

The two panted, eyes locking.

They both fell to the ground, exhausted.

At this point, both teams neither waited for, nor cared for the announcers to say something. The groups bolted straight to the two relatives to inspect their condition.

"_And it appears to be a tie for the two teams! With this many, what happens if they're all ties?_" Juri joked.

With the help of both teams, Team Higurashi and Urameshi managed to pull the still awake Yukina and Hiei off the arena and onto where they stood.

In the end, the two teams ended up standing beside each other anyways, apart from the opposite sides they had come from in the beginning of the match.

"_Alright! So the next two that will match – we'll have to roll for two other names!_"

The dice was rolled again.

Yukina.

Yusuke.

Genkai shook her head, "Yukina's already gone. Roll again. Besides, she's in no state to compete now"

Sighing, the dice was tossed again.

Kurama.

Sango.

"Me, against him?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

Botan grinned, "What, you have something against him?"

"Nah" She snorted, "It's just that I've never fought you before" Sango gestured to Kurama, "And I guess…well…I'm not deterred, if you're wondering"

"That's good to know" Kurama nodded, "But I think we should go now" he noted politely, showing her the irritated crowd, shouting for them to hurry up.

"_And for this match,_" Koto announced, "_We have Sango, from Team Higurashi, and Kurama, from Team Urameshi! Who will win this time?_"

"_Begin!_"

"Let's get this started, ne?" Sango smirked, pulling her boomerang off her back.

Kurama nodded calmly, drawing a simple, red rose from his hair.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, swinging the boomerang in the direction of Kurama.

"Rose Whip!" With a graceful move, Kurama jumped back, flicking the now long whip at the boomerang and managing to catch onto a part of it. With force, the whip nearly snapped as he swung it back in the direction it came from.

Sango caught her weapon and shifted into a defensive stance, awaiting Kurama's next move now.

Accompanied with a few flips, Kurama came forward lashing out with his thorn whip, as Sango parried with her boomerang.

As a fast reflex, when the whip lashed out again, Sango drew her sword and swiftly shortened the weapon.

Kurama didn't seem bothered though, the two kept on presenting each other with simple techniques, none drawing blood yet.

"You fight well" Kurama complimented, while dodged a blow to the head.

"You're pretty good yourself" Sango replied, 'Good for Kagome' She joked good-naturedly in her mind.

Attack, block.

Attack, block.

This continued for a while; Yusuke let out a faint yawn, making Kurama shake his head and chuckle when he heard it.

Sango snorted, "Lazy jerk"

The red haired man just nodded.

"Hiraikotsu!" Finally, Sango swung the massive weapon again, this time letting go so it swung out of her hands.

Kurama dodged, but was forced to form his whip to block a sword blow.

Sango kept him occupied as the boomerang swiftly made its way back.

He sensed this though, performing a back flip to avoid getting nailed in the spine; the weapon landed in Sango's hands again.

"Nice try" Kurama sent her a light smirk.

She shrugged.

* * *

Okay! Sorry this took so long! I'm currently in the process of moving, so I'm loosing all my stuff by accident. (Story plans) And I've sunk into a slightly depressed state recently. My updates will start to get a bit choppy and probably less frequently. Gomen nasai, but I need to keep up with my studies. Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	27. Fighting Continues

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Okay…nothing much will probably happen in this fight because, well…both characters I really can't see fighting each other…

To be honest with you…I had trouble deciding so I drew the names from a hat. Hehe… (Scratches back of head sheepishly)

A very short chapter, I know...but...it'll be explained in my end authors' note.

**Chapter 27: Fighting Continues (For lack of a better title…)**

Overall POV…

Now they stood their in their stances, Sango staring at Kurama to see if she could sense his next movement, and Kurama just observing the demon slayer with calm, calculating eyes.

Slowly, Kurama formed a plant in his hand, in the shape of a sword. He put away his whip, "This plant is as hard as solid steel" He explained, holding his plant sword out in front of him.

Nodding, Sango strapped her boomerang onto her back and shrugged her shoulders to get the strap into a comfortable position.

All through this, Kurama waited.

This was making the crowd a bit fidgety that there wasn't anything happening. Some of them even roared and punched the demon beside them in frustration.

Craning her head to the side to stretch her neck muscle a bit, Sango and Kurama both lunged forward at the same time, their swords making a clash and surprisingly, when the connected, the swords make a '_clash'_ despite Kurama's being made out of plants.

The two leaped back, keeping eye contact.

"I haven't trained much on the sword" Sango admitted, "But I'll take a challenge"

"What challenge…?" Kurama smirked, "I only commented on how hard my plant was"

Sango growled, running forward again.

Their swords hit each other again, but this time, Sango twisted hers around in such a way that her sword went over his and around to the bottom position.

From there, Sango jabbed right into his stomach.

Sensing this, Kurama shifted to the side, making her miss completely.

Coincidentally, they struck again at the exact same time, both arms locking, sliding apart afterwards. The tips of their blades scratched along the sides of their arms, below their elbows.

A thin layer of blood began to drip out.

Sango and Kurama stared deftly at their right arm.

The wound felt numb.

There was not much happening in this match. It started to bore the crowd and time seemed to tick by slowly.

The two did not know how to approach each other. They knew nearly nothing of their opponent, causing them to be extremely cautious about their attacks.

Sango lowered her right arm, the blood sliding and dripping off her fingers, some molding around the handle of the sword and running down the blade.

Everything seemed to unfold there.

All at once, Kurama dropped his sword, reaching into his hair once again, jumping back and pulling out what looked like a sunflower seed. In his hand, the seed started to crack and grow, revealing a small sunflower. He hastily lowered it onto the ground and patted its frail roots into the dust, powering it with a prick of spirit energy.

Sango too, dropped her sword, and as it clattered to the ground, she drew her boomerang again, and with a yell, swung it into the direction of whatever he was planning, "Hiraikotsu!"

The weapon swung and spun around, only to be bombarded with thousands of pellets – sunflower seeds.

The little makeshift bullets seemed to be sharp, as they deeply scratched Sango's weapon, once in a while denting it too.

Yes, as Sango glanced up with her raised arm, there was a full grown –huge, actually- sunflower growing out of the ground with seeds shooting out.

Somehow, the boomerang managed to make it through though, knocking Kurama a bit so he stumbled to the ground.

Sango was showered in the seeds, piercing tiny cuts all over her arms as the wounds actually started to sting at the moment, making her gasp in pain.

"_Matte, matte! Wait!"_

Everybody in the stands, the two teams, and the opponents looked questionably at Koto.

Her high-pitch tone filled the stadium with the help of her horrid microphone, _"I'm sure the crowd wants something more! We don't want any fights like this! We want blood, right?"_

The crowd roared in response, now all hyped up and shouting.

"_I call this match a tie! Now let's move on!"_

Rolling her eyes, Sango stood up, picking up her weapons while Kurama did the same, glaring at the announcer, making her tremble.

"That was a different experience" Kagome laughed, greeting the two as the stepped off the arena.

"I hate that announcer" Yusuke grumbled.

Sango sighed, "Same here" She snorted, "Calling it a tie because it just didn't satisfy the audience. I hate that"

"It's sort of the way things work here"

"Whatever"

"Who's next?" Genkai interrupted, "We have to move on"

Again, the dice was rolled, quickly this time, without any pause.

_Kuwabara._

_Keiko._

They both sighed, "Let's go"

By the arena, the two announcers broke out the news, _"And it seems that the next match will be Keiko from Team Higurashi against Kuwabara from Team Urameshi! Let's hope this match will be more exciting than the last!"_

Sango scowled, but edged Keiko on, the whole team muttering a 'good luck'.

When the two both stood on the middle of the arena, they made eye contact, unsure of how to start off the match.

"_Begin!"_

At first instinct and thought, Keiko immediately drew her Zanbato (1) and held it in front of her, as much as the weight it looked, it didn't feel heavy to her.

Kuwabara tried to test the reliability of Keiko's metal, racing up and punching it, fist onto the cold metal. He jumped back, holding his knuckles in pain.

"Yeah, it's harder than most metals" Keiko grinned sheepishly.

"You got that right…" Kuwabara muttered, "Okay then…" He drew a sword handle out, roaring as he powered spirit energy into it, a yellow sword forming in front of him.

The weapon flashed like fire, burning brighter than usual.

"Hyaa!" Their weapons clashed and locked there, their hands trembling from the force, refusing to give in. The two jumped back, surprisingly already in a bit of a pant.

Keiko swung her body around, her Zanbato threatening to slice Kuwabara's ankles off if he had not jumped up in time.

He took this time to lunge forward, aiming a punch with his left hand.

She was able to block, but let go of her weapon with one hand to clench the fist and attempt to push it away. At this moment, the blade flew at her while both her hands were occupied. She let go of his fist and dove underneath, making his body with momentum fly overtop of her and onto the ground behind her.

Kuwabara stood back up, craning his neck. He snatched up his fallen weapon and shifted into a stance once again.

Keiko turned around and slid into her training stance, but raised the huge blade above her, slamming it into the earth with near brute force; the ground in front of her started to split and crack, forming a deathly deep crevice.

Kuwabara was forced to roll away before he would tip over.

"That's huge! What are you trying to do, kill me?" He nearly shrieked, quite shocked by the distracting crack that divided the area in half.

"Maybe" Keiko smirked, but they both knew she was joking.

They fought seriously, but never dreamed of killing one another.

By reflex, both of them moved a couple meters away from the danger to ensure they wouldn't just haphazardly fall by accident.

* * *

Hai, Hai, I know this isvery a short chapter, but I'm exhausted…and something terrible has happened this week…I'm not feeling well. If you want to know what's dragging me down, feel free to visit and comment to my journal, the link is on my profile…I write out my thoughts on it... 

1. At a time, I believe I spelt it 'Zabato', but now I think it's 'Zanbato' so I'll use that.

(Sigh) Read and review onegai…

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	28. Test of Strength

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Okay, here's the next chapter. Nothing much happened in the last chapter, so I'm hoping something does here.

Truthfully, I planned the whole story yes, but it's not like I've planned out the details, like how somebody was going to win or something like that. I've got the ideal plan that goes quite in-depth, but not quite the tiny, small details.

So sorry about the lack of updating these days. I've been working on 'Sorrows of Yesterday' lately. (Is ashamed of not balancing anything out)

* * *

**Chapter 28: Test of Strength**

Overall POV…

The next thing they knew, both weapons lay forgotten on the floor as their fingers curled up into fists and the two circled each other.

Yes, a fist fight would determine this winner.

Team Higurashi was surprised that Keiko would even go for this type of fight. Usually, Keiko would use weapons; they had never seen her train in martial arts or whatever before.

Sango charged forward aiming a punch and Kurama's face, which ended up missing and nearly banging against his shoulder if he hadn't twisted around.

While her momentum was going forward, Kurama twisted his body behind her and tried to trip her by swinging a foot out.

Unfortunately, Sango twisted around too and tried to elbow him in the neck, both only succeeding in tripping each other and sending themselves down onto the floor.

There, the two wrestled for a bit before Kurama rolled away.

Nobody really knew what happened next, but it seemed as if there was a flash as Kurama drew out a seed and the next thing the audience knew, Sango was on her stomach, flat on the ground.

She was pinned to the ground by tight, red vines. Sango struggled a bit, trying to stretch her arm to reach her staff.

A few meters away, Kurama stoop up, clutching his shoulder.

'_What a boring fight'_ Koto whispered to Juri. Unfortunately, her microphone was caught in the midst, broadcasting her opinion to the crowd and making her flustered.

Hearing this, Sango immediately stopped her struggling, her face completely red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Kurama sent the announcer a dark glare, making her shrink back in fear behind Juri. He sighed, shaking his head and standing up.

'_Koto, I really think we should stop the fight now…an entertaining fight indeed, but it didn't seem to faze the audience. Perhaps we should call this a win to Team Urameshi since Sango is pinned to the ground?'_

Koto nodded, chewing on the bottom of her lip.

'_Then I announce this win to Team Urameshi! Next please, and more action!'_

The demons in the crowd agreed, shouting for some blood and heated battle for them to watch.

Red vines slowly started to shrink away from Sango's body as Kurama walked up to her, offering a hand to help her up with.

"Thanks" Sango accepted the sign of politeness, hoisting herself up and grabbing her weapons, "Great match nonetheless, ne?"

"Hai" Kurama replied, "Good job"

"You too"

The two gained a slow pace, walking off the arena to meet their teams, congratulating them both.

"Who's next?" Botan questioned curiously.

Sango shrugged, taking a seat on the hard ground beneath them, "Kami knows. I guess we're going to find out right now"

"Me"

"Pardon?"

"I want to go next"

"…well sure, okay….good luck…"

------

"I'm going next" Kuwabara butted in firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to go next"

"…Alright…good luck with whoever you'll be going against…"

Yusuke frowned as his teammate walked off, "Shouldn't you be stopping him, and not just leaving him like that?"

Kurama gave Yusuke a small look, "Why stop him? If he wants to go next, then let him. All we can do is cheer him on"

The Urameshi nodded in acceptance, "You're right, but I want to go next then"

"Sure thing"

Genkai sighed, "This only means that I'm going last with whoever is left"

The team leader grinned, "Yup!"

------

'_Next is Keiko from Team Higurashi against Kuwabara from Team Urameshi! Who will win this match? Well, we'll just have to find out! Excite us, if you please! Begin!_'

"Let's excite them, ne?" Keiko grinned to Kuwabara, cocking her head.

The orange head grumbled moodily, "You act just like Urameshi! But…not that that's a bad thing. You're on! I have no more qualms about fighting a girl!"

"Well, that's a good thing, because I was just worrying about that"

"You shouldn't. Hurry up and punch me!"

"Nu-uh. You first, I ain't stupid"

Kuwabara growled, "Neither am I"

Keiko shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever" and rushed forward with a punch aimed towards his chest.

The carrot-top snapped his head to the side casually, a crack signifying that he stretched a muscle somewhere in there. He dove out of the way and fought back fiercely with a series of hard punches to where he assumed she had a chance of being open.

It drove Keiko back a bit, but hardly fazed her. She just paused to rub at her elbow for a fraction of a second before leaping back and jumping straight back in right away, attempting to kick him on the shin.

She now also understood Yusuke's love for fist fighting.

It was that feeling whenever you fought each other hand on hand…each block and attack, trying to force your opponent back… each and every one of those was like an exhilarating breath, a part of your mind and soul, controlling you.

Keiko had to admit that it was like a drug, addicting, and just left you longing for more.

"You're hardly paying attention any more" Kuwabara whined teasingly, managing to land a hit on her left shoulder.

She clutched it, rotating the sore spot for a moment to confirm that it was okay, and then resumed the fight, "Hai…Hai" She murmured distractedly.

Kick, block.

Punch, kick, jump, block.

Kick.

Block.

_Like a dance._

Unfortunately, large bruises began to form on their skin, both wincing every once in a while, but not daring to break their guard.

"I surely underestimated you" Keiko smirked, taking a small shuffle back.

"Did you? Why does everybody do that?" He scowled.

She shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe it just happens"

"Well….I'll prove that wrong here!" A mild snarl, and then Kuwabara unleashed his spirit sword, swinging it at Keiko, just barely missing her as she jumped back.

"I thought this was a fist fight!"

"I never said that, did I?"

Keiko sighed, "Well then… if you're playing at that!" She grabbed her Zanbato, just carelessly throwing it out of her hands directly at Kuwabara.

Her teammates and friends started to wonder if she was insane or not… just tossing her main weapon out like that… but it was soon revealed that her motives weren't what they seemed.

The Zanbato only proved to be a distraction as she tore her staff off her belt and tried to whack him with it forward.

Kuwabara punched the point of it, the key point, resulting in bleeding knuckles, and with luck, the staff sliding back from Keiko's hands and jabbing itself into her own stomach.

Using her bracelet, Keiko drew some spirit energy out of her, forming it as a makeshift barrier around her staff

They then began to swordfight.

Somewhere along the line, Kuwabara's spirit sword was twisted in such a way that it brought his wrists twisting along with it, forcing him to drop it or rather have both of his wrists broken.

Left with nothing but fists again to fight with, Kuwabara lunged in for a straight punch at Keiko.

She swung her staff around rapidly, blocking his fist with the vertical middle of the pole, and then she proceeded to attempt a hit at him, the end of the staff whacking him slightly on the side of the neck.

Kuwabara stared at Keiko with eerie, blank eyes before they closed, and he slid to the ground, slumping.

'_Looks like a win for Team Higurashi! The scores are even so far, with a tie to cancel one out and a win for each team. By now, the winner of this overall match is unpredictable! We're just going to pick out two people to fight now! Will Yusuke and Botan from Team Urameshi and Higurashi step forward please! We will begin in haste!'_

'_Now…You're all probably wondering why we're even allowing ties!'_

The crowd shook fists and roared in agreement.

'_Well, this year, ties seem to be the most interesting things, so this is for enjoyment guys, hurry it teams, the crowd awaits!'_

"What?" Botan blurted out, a bit flustered by the match, "We have no say in this?"

Yusuke shook his head, sighing, "Let's go, Botan. We sure don't have a choice in this"

"Good luck" Everybody seemed to recite in broken tones as the two passed by.

Kagome locked eyes with Genkai before breaking the gaze when Keiko came, half dragging Kuwabara down.

"That means you're against Genkai…" Sango murmured.

The miko looked at the dusty ground, nodding, "I don't think I can take her…"

"Of course you can take her on! Don't say such nonsense!"

"She knows more than me! And she knows how I fight! I don't know how she fights, and even if I did, it wouldn't change anything"

"Well…" Sango sighed, "You could at least try your best. That's the least you could do. But now, we have to cheer on your cousin, and Botan!"

Kagome managed to perk up, getting slightly lost in the cheering.

'_Begin!'_

Yusuke and Botan dove into their stances, making eye contact.

"You're going to loose" Yusuke smirked cockily.

"Dream on"

* * *

Once again, I apologize for the obnoxiously late update. I admit that I did at a point, forget about the story, and therefore only remembered it existed when I was reopening my word documents. (Sigh) I feel old…

I know Koto and Juri seem annoying, but I really don't know how they act...any advice?

Read and review onegai…

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	29. Proclaims the Winner

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

As you all probably know already, this story is going to be extremely long… I was estimating how many chapters it may take, and the story may go up to chapter 60 or so… Are you guys okay with that?

I would like to point out a mistake that I made in the last two chapters. I accidentally continued the fight with Sango and Kurama in chapter 28, forgetting that it had already finished in chapter 27…and then started the fight between Kuwabara and Keiko… The mistake is too complicated for me to fix because it involves two different chapters…gomen nasai to everybody who got confused. It resumes as normal now. Arigato!

And now, onto my crappy battle scene XD

* * *

**Chapter 29: Proclaims the Winner**

"Don't underestimate me, Yusuke. I don't appreciate being treated that way" Botan stared at him, her mouth set into a grim line.

His smirk held, "I'm not, but I'm not going to loose this match"

The ferry girl rolled her eyes, powering energy into her steel gauntlets. There was the sound of sliding metal, and two blades seemed to slide out of the gloves, where the back of her hands were.

Yusuke inwardly frowned at a new, sudden revelation. He used fists.

She had metal blades _on _her fists.

He shrugged, but letting it bother him much. There had to be some type of flaw to it anyways; something that would make him succeed.

Now, the eagerly anticipating crowd started to grow impatient, directing shouts at the two opponents, "The match begun already! Move! Do something!"

This snapped Yusuke back, just in time to see Botan advancing towards him.

A blade was thrust at him on his right, which Yusuke tried to avoid, dodging and stepping away, discreetly slipping a foot under to set her off balance.

Botan stumbled for only a moment, but it was enough to get Yusuke prepared again, aiming a blow to her stomach.

Her right blue hair was tossed forward as the blow hit, suddenly sliding her back a meter. She coughed twice, running towards Yusuke again.

'…I need some type of weapon…' To his luck, he just then noticed the scythe on Botan's obi, conveniently slightly sticking out. Quickly, he devised a plan for how to get it into his hands, "Ahh!"

The blade on her gloves drew a thin line from his shoulder, halfway to his elbow.

Demons overall, the audience cheered at the first sight of blood.

Using the sudden increase of volume as a distraction, Yusuke dove at Botan without warning, wrapping his fingers around the handle, and jerked it out, earning a slight shriek from the ferry girl.

Botan scowled when she felt one of her many weapons leave her waist, "Even without one of my weapons, I'm still going to win"

Yusuke noticed her other weapons on her obi, but shook his head anyways, "This time, don't underestimate me"

And in a split second, it started again.

The scythe was brought down where Botan's head used to be, and sensing something at his back, Yusuke jumped up and swerved to the side, swinging the weapon along with him.

Apparently, they had no qualms about near-killing each other.

'_He's got an opening by his right ribcage on his left! Get it!'_

As if they had trained this move, Botan impulsively swung to her left, jabbing in both blades on her metal gauntlets.

She missed by a hair's width, but the close call slightly unnerved the Urameshi nonetheless.

'_Thanks, Kagome'_

'_No, actually Sango found out'_

'_Oh, thanks then, Sango'_

'_No problem' _the demon slayer flashed a thumbs up to Botan outside the arena.

Her bracelet jingled as the conversation ended.

Botan moved her arms to the side as she performed a round house kick, which Yusuke stopped with a single hand.

The scythe and the two blades collided, creating a huge clash.

Both opponents pushed harder, though nobody succeeded, the sharp metal sliding off another as it lost grip.

Yusuke jumped back, tossing the scythe into his left hand. He punched Botan on the cheekbone, a dark bruise quickly forming.

She skidded, running forwards again, grabbing the end of her scythe and twisting it out of his grip, the blade part slightly skimming him on the top of his thigh, her gloves also drawing a circle of blood around his elbow.

Realizing he was about to loose it, Yusuke slammed it down onto the ground, nicking the ferry girl hard on her right knee.

They both lost their balance, and the scythe clattered to the ground.

Botan twisted her body so she would land on her side, because of her gloves, and Yusuke fell onto his back, rolling over to his side.

Both stood up, Yusuke managing to grab the scythe first, and charged at each other.

"Go Botan!"

She perked up at the sound of Keiko yelling from the side lines, and ran harder with the encouragement.

They ran into each other, out of breath, and just sitting on the arena floor.

Slowly, Yusuke raised his arms up into a single position, staring at her.

A gun.

The ferry girl eyed him warily. _He wouldn't._ Just one glance into his eyes told her everything. _He is._

Her hand brushed past her pink clothing, and onto her obi, where she began to frantically fumble for something.

"Spirit gun!" a blue orb of every formed all at once, and at the very same time, Botan raised a small object, flipping the cap open.

There was a flash of blue light.

When the light faded, all there was was Yusuke unconscious on the ground, and Botan sitting there, completely exhausted.

'_I'm assuming that Team Higurashi won this match…'_

'_Yes, Koto. I believe it does…Team Higurashi's Botan is the winner!'_

The crowd held a mixture of both boo's and cheers, pumping their fists into the air and shouting.

"Great job, Botan! That was just awesome!" Keiko grinned, patting her on the back, "Yusuke sure got a beating there! I wasn't exactly sure what went on there, but it was great!"

"Agreed!" Sango nodded as Botan passed by.

Yukina joined in too.

Kagome thought that it was maybe fate that had brought the next match together so carelessly. The announcer's words just seemed to pass through her ears, and she took the words in as she thought of her grandmother.

_Genkai…it seems as though…as if this is a successor match…like Yusuke once did…I will prove myself to you!_

With the other group, well, Hiei was shaking his head at Yusuke…

Kurama hauled the Urameshi over his shoulder and walked back to the team, gently dropping him onto the ground. It was a good fight, though now if they wanted to win, they had to succeed in this next match, to tie the scores.

Kuwabara, who had woken up in the midst of Yusuke's battle, shuffled his feet up to Yusuke's body, nudging his shoulder with the front of his shoe, "Urameshi, wake up! You're going to miss Genkai's fight!"

All he was rewarded with for his efforts was a slight groan, and Yusuke shifted, settling back down.

The orange-head rolled his eyes before dropping to his knees, sitting beside his friend in a huff.

"Let him rest, idiot" Hiei said.

"I know…I know…"

Genkai, though, had made no acknowledgement whatsoever that Yusuke was off the arena.

She was going against Kagome.

Don't take it wrong, she didn't have any qualms, but the thought of it sounded a bit awkward to her.

The pink-haired elder was curious about Kagome's fighting style anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to experience it first-hand, but the extent of her power was unknown to her, making her contemplate the results of the match.

"…_So once again, if Team Urameshi wins this match, then we shall arrange…"_

"Genkai, they've called you up" Kurama snapped her out of it, drawing her back into reality.

She nodded thanks to him before departing from their sanctuary on the sidelines.

Before the paired opponents knew it, they found themselves finally standing on top of the arena, idly nodding to each other, and continuing on, acting as if the opponent was no _who it was_. It was just another ordinary opponent, nothing more.

The fight would be normal, not jerky and awkward.

They vowed that.

"…_and finally, we have met ends here! Begin!"

* * *

_

I was just wondering… should I just delete 'Trials of a Miko'? I know I vowed not to discontinue anything and all…but I've tried, and tried again…and I've just completely failed in editing it… I don't know… It's just gotten so far ahead and away from updating…

Life has been busy, and thus, resulting in slower updates! Gomen nasai! It's finally summer break, so hopefully, I'll be able to fit more in. Sorry I couldn't make this any longer either...

Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


	30. Comes to a Close

**---Road to an Eternity of Wars---**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

And here's the next chapter… (Cries) It's so late… Just to notify you guys…

You have asked many times about it. Romance…between everybody (Hopefully…) starts… next chapter. I think. (In other words, after the dark tournament is over)

**Chapter 30: Comes to a Close**

Shippo scrambled towards the monk in a panic, "Miroku! There are demons coming! They're big, and scary!"

Miroku immediately stood up, the chains on his staff jingling, "Where?"

"Over here!" The kitsune's arms flailed as he ran around to the front of the shrine.

The monk pursed his lips. There were only ten, so it should be easy to handle, "_Wind Tunnel!_" He thrust his hand up in the air, removing the piece of fabric covering his skin.

_Silence._

"Miroku!" Shippo wailed, "what are you doing? Don't just stand there holding your arm up like an action figure!"

"I…eh…On second thought, let's let the barrier take care of this." Miroku suddenly had the urge to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Shippo just raised an eyebrow, "I'm living with a stupid, stupid monk." He pouted.

"Discipline, Shippo." Miroku whacked him on the head, "and here I thought Kagome had taught you better—OUCH! Hey! Stop pinching me!"

121212121212

Kagome hated to admit it, but she was, as a matter of fact, very nervous.

Genkai was eyeing her very calmly, as if she was just staring, waiting for Kagome to make the first move. It also unnerved Kagome how Genkai was so quiet, with calculating eyes, and she stared back, not daring to break the eye contact.

Oh no, she wasn't planning to make the first move here, not with Genkai as her opponent, who had the strength of many Yusuke's merged together.

…But…Kagome had the feeling that if she _didn't_ make the first move, nothing would happen. At all.

Left with no other choice, (as she concluded, at least) Kagome slowly shifted her arm, careful to not make any sudden movement. Her fingers twitched, and she drew one of my two blades. Kagome took a step forward, and paused again.

The crowd was getting irritated at the lack of movement in the arena.

121212121212

Just because Kagome was her granddaughter of sorts, wouldn't mean that she would go easy on the girl just because of that.

Genkai had been watching her teammates fight since they had first met.

It seemed that Kagome didn't plan on making the first move at all. She seemed more of the type that would wait for her opponent to rush in blindly at their first chance.

Genkai wasn't planning on doing that at all, so she was curious to see how Kagome would resolve this.

Suddenly, Kagome pushed her body forward, swinging her sword in a downward motion, which Genkai somehow kicked aside, making Kagome spin to the side and slide to a halt.

The pink-haired opponent eyed Kagome again, just waiting for Kagome to make another move.

Kagome, this time, jumped up into the air, digging the tip of the sword into the ground to shift her weight to the left. The sword was pulled out, and swung at Genkai's head.

Genkai ducked, using her hands to stop the sword in motion by its flat blade.

Knowing that the sword was secure, Kagome flipped up, releasing her grip on the sword and leaping carefully onto the blade –forcing Genkai to let go- and aiming a kick at her opponent's head.

Seeing this coming, Genkai did a swift back flip, resuming her usual stance.

A shaky breath was let out, and Kagome sighed, "You're good at this." She picked her sword off the ground, deciding to take out her other one as well. Slightly bending her knees, she held the two swords in front of her, the blades forming and 'X'.

'_She seems to rely a lot on her swords_,' Genkai noted, '_No…it's just a cover up for…probably that staff, right?'_ She wanted to get the swords out of the way.

Kagome ran forward again, one blade for one hand, and swung them on each side at Genkai.

Genkai dropped down, using her hands to shift her back up, where she kicked the blades up, her body seeming to follow the blades as it swung in the air. She took this as an opportunity to grabs Kagome's wrists, twisting them so far; it shocked the miko until she swung around and kneed her hard in the stomach. Genkai let go.

The miko proceeded to rub her wrists where there were pink-tinted marks. Kagome then kept her gaze on Genkai, who had kicked the two swords far across the arena. Slowly, she lifted her miko shirt up half-way, making most of Team Urameshi raise eyebrows.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara whispered to a wide-eyed Yusuke, who just shook his head silently.

…But this only revealed something with a red sheen wrapped around her waist. Her eyes still on Genkai, Kagome grasped a handle, and unwound a long, flexible, and thin sword. With only a flick of her wrist, it shook, vibrations traveling, and moving the sword.

Genkai took two steps backward, before making a dash to one of the swords she had kicked away. It wasn't her most experienced weapon, but to deal with something like this…it required some sort of weapon.

As the blade shot forward once again, Genkai dove to the right, only for the tip to follow along with her. This surprised her, though after a few test maneuvers, she concluded that Kagome's wrist was doing all the work.

Every time the blade turned, Kagome wrist would make a small, snapping motion.

…So this time, as the blade swung around, Genkai took her 'borrowed' sword, and started to whack it away. Not just once, because she decided once would not suffice.

Somehow trapping the flexible sword onto the ground, (because she could just do that, it was her thing) Genkai stepped onto the edge of the blade and started running up it, follow the path it made. Finally, she made it up to a shocked Kagome, and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back.

Grimacing, Kagome stood back up, now finding that her swords were off the arena, and her flexible one was dented and bent. Holding up her hands in front of her, Kagome sent a blast of miko energy towards Genkai, who repeated the action, deflecting it with her spirit energy.

'_Damn…I forgot about her ability._' Genkai put the miko under her scrutiny, waiting for her to make another move.

Kagome stared back, challenging… "I see you're not going to go easy on me, eh?"

"No," Genkai shrugged.

"Well…that's too bad…" '_I don't want to resort to using too much miko energy.'_ Kagome unhooked her staff from where it hung on her body, holding it out in front of her, shifting into a new stance. '_She's managed to disarm every weapon I've used…and deflect my energy…Yet she hardly does anything at all.'_ She looked down to her staff, slightly frustrated.

Genkai took two steps back, more cautious now. '_And now…I'll finally get to see what this staff can do._'

Kagome swung it at Genkai, jumping forward. The staff connected with the sword, and the both pressed harder, the force making both of their arms shake in anticipation.

Genkai broke the lock, swinging back, only to launch forward again with an energy-filled fist.

It connected with the staff, sending what felt like a zap towards Kagome's fingers.

'_She seems to rely mostly on her right foot._' Genkai noted, eyeing Kagome's movements; her right foot was forward, and she spun on that foot only, balancing with it…_relying_ on it.

'_I'm going to do it. I don't want to resort to it…but this is the Dark Tournament. Things like this have to be done…right?_' Kagome bit her lip, unsure of herself.

A voice entered Kagome's head. '_You can do it._'

Kagome perked her head up. '_Sango…_' Sighing, she spun the staff once before holding it up. "**Lunar…Eclipse**!" Honestly, she didn't know why Midoriko had to pick such…flashy attack names!

Genkai's eyes widened, watching as moonlight seemed to shine instead of a sun…and then…there was a Lunar Eclipse, true to Kagome's words. And just before the eclipse subsided, Genkai sensed something bad brewing in the sky. Her eyes widened in realization. '_If an attack like this is used…it shouldn't hurt the user of the attack_.'

Sun rays started to peak into the sky again, a bit at a time…and where it hit on the sandy ground…it hissed and sizzled.

At an attempt to not get burnt, Genkai gathered up her spirit energy. She really didn't want to resort to this…but… "**Rei Ko Dan!**" Genkai fired off a huge, cannon-like blast at Kagome, meters away.

Kagome immediately sensed the rise in energy in the arena. It broke her concentration, causing her attack to stop, and Kagome dropped her staff in shock. At the very last moment before it hit her, she fired off a huge wave of miko energy at Genkai.

Both of them flew opposite ways across the arena, landing in a crumble at other ends at the arena. The force of them slamming against the walls knocked them unconscious.

"_Tie! It's a tie! And…we're tallying up the results…"_ Koto and Juri paused, "_The winner of this Dark Tournament is Team Higurashi! Team Urameshi, last year's champion, has been defeated!_"

The girls beamed, rushing up to Kagome, excited.

Hiei scowled, while the others smiled.

Team Urameshi soon joined Team Higurashi on the arena, tending to their unconscious team member.

Kuwabara and Yusuke heaved Genkai up, fully prepared to get out of this noisy place.

Kurama walked up to where the girls were gathered around Kagome. "Hey, congratulations everybody… Is Kagome alright?"

"She's fine." Yukina smiled, nodding her head.

"Here…" Kurama gently picked Kagome up, shifting her in his arms, "…Let's get back to the hotel. I believe it's time to go home."

"Thanks." Keiko stretched. "It's sure been a long two months."

"That monk is waiting for us back at the shrine," Sango noted. "He better have not screwed the place up."

Botan shrugged as the five caught up with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, carrying Genkai.

"You're great opponents. I guess…it was an honor to fight you guys."

"Same to you," Yusuke grinned back at Sango, "We're going…_home_! It feels so nice to say that now, I guess."

* * *

Okay, so I honestly didn't intend for them to tie. Seriously. Genkai was supposed to win, but my plans had a screw-up halfway, and if I decided to change it again at that point, the whole storyline would've turned upside down. (Broods)

I'm sorry about the slow progress of this story. It might take a while to get to the second part of the story, because that actually hasn't been planned out yet, so I still have to do that…and stuff…

Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
